Inamorata
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Watching from afar... Silly, sarcastic, sexy. Edward loves to watch. Bella loves to show. Horny hilarity ensues. AH/AU Cannon Pairings. Rated M for language, content, and well duh... lemons. Peeperward & Stripperella.
1. Chapter 1

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I am never going to get this paper written for tomorrow. I've been sitting at this desk for over an hour just staring at the blinking death drum of a cursor on my damned laptop, and I've got nothing to say about Pandora and the theme of temptation. Why I ever let my parents convince me that I needed an extra Greek Mythology Lit class for an elective, I have no Earthly idea. Couldn't I just have an extra PE like Emmett? No, on second thought, that wouldn't be pretty. I really don't need Emmett pants-ing me in the middle of the gym. _Again_.

Frustrated beyond relief, I get up with my laptop and go sit on my bed with my back flush against my headboard. I start to bang my head lightly against the wood, hoping I'll smack some amazing literary analysis into it.

As I'm on the verge of genius, I hear a very loud beat that sounds familiar, but it isn't coming from our house like it usually is. "Who the… fuuuck?" As I hit that last word, my eyes fall upon a hell of a sight through the window across at the Swan house. Chief Swan's house was always quiet. Well, unless Washington makes it to a play-off; then he and his buddies scream their heads off, but never once did I think I'd hear "I Love Rock n' Roll" blaring from his second story. And I sure as shit didn't think I'd be looking across our side yards into his house at the back end of a brunette- in little tiny shorts and a tank top thingy with lace on it- gyrating around, hips swaying and pulsing to the drum beat and guitar licks. She's standing between her bed and the window with one of her hands braced on a desk chair.

"Holy fuu-huck." I say to myself as I sit up on the bed, eyes glued to the female form across the way. At the beat before the guitar solo, she drops down and slaps her hands on the ground then juts out her backside and drags her hands up her legs slowly. I audibly let out a ragged breath as I realize I'm hard as fuck, and my dick is now acting like a metronome against the bottom of my god-damned laptop. No work shall be done now. I thought I was frustrated before, now I need to go take another shower

I watch as she moves her hands over her ass and glides them up her sides and ribs. As she gets close to her breasts she slowly turns so she's now facing me. I'm frozen watching her hands as they softly press into the flesh of her tits achingly slow, her hips now swaying gracefully, going against the rhythm of the music. My brain is screaming, "Look away, jackass!" but I continue to stare and follow her hands as they move to the back of her neck and into her deep brown and red hair.

The feeling in my pants is becoming extremely uncomfortable. I look down and realize I'm leaning completely over my laptop, pressing my clenched fingers into the opened lid. I don't dare move it just in case my mom decides now is the time to pay a visit. I glance back up at the girl and she has her hands behind her neck and she drags her hair up slowly until it's piled on top of her head, messy chunks floating around her face. She starts swinging her head and hips with the music. When I finally chance a concentrated look at her face, a wicked smile is playing across her full, pink lips.

_Oh fuck, can she see me?_

Her eyes are closed and I highly doubt she's able to see into my room since my room is at an angle on our house, but she is smirking like she knows she has an audience.

_Fuck that's hot._

Maybe someone's there with her? No. This has to be Chief Swan's daughter from Phoenix he told my parent's about. The one they asked Alice to show around. No way would Police Chief Charles Swan ever allow some lucky douche-bag to get a lap dance from his only daughter in his house.

_Which is a shame… she's good at it._


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are just reading this, continue on! Thank you for reading! If you are re-reading, you'll notice a spiffed this up a bit. Thank you to superstarnanna and Ssarrahh, both of whom helped me shine up my little clusterfuck. Thank you ladies!**

"Bells! I'm out of the shower!" Charlie's voice jolts me from my rockin' out. Renee was right when she said the Strip Aerobics would help with my balance, but I still feel like a tool sometimes doing it and I definitely don't need Charlie seeing me doing it.

"Okay, Ch- dad. I'll get in and then we can go to the store, okay?" I call out of my bedroom door, trying to hide behind it.

_Ugh._

Turning around and flip my iDock off and grab my bathroom stuff. This should be fun; sharing a bathroom with my father. I reach over to my desk chair and grab my robe. Glancing out the window, I notice the next door neighbors' big, new house with all the shiny windows, so quiet and beautiful.

When I was a kid coming to visit Charlie, it was just a large span of woods. He said they moved in last year, but it doesn't really look like anyone lives there, the house looks immaculate; so incredibly polished compared to our chipping white paint and little windows. Charlie said that they have three kids, but it doesn't seem like it.

I lean over my desk toward my open window to take a closer look and notice there's a boy in the house, his room is at level with mine, but from what I can see his room looks much larger. He's sitting on his bed, typing on a laptop, brow furrowed. He's leaning over the keys like he's sending an email to the Devil. I can't see all of his face but he looks pretty and pissed. _Nice hair._

I sit for a few minutes at my desk watching him over my computer monitor as he pounds on the keys of his laptop, lifting his head every so often looking deep in thought, then quickly his head drops back down. I feel this pull to him strangely; I don't want to look away.

Suddenly, I hear a scream, kind of like a parakeet on crack, and it makes me flinch. Then I see the cute, yet angry boy with good hair being pounced on by a tiny, punk rock princess waif. She's jumping up and down on his bed and I can hear her yelling through the opened windows. "Get your emo ass up. We need to go!" Then the angry emo-typist chops his hands across the back of her knees and she lands on her ass with a flop on the bed kicking her feet in the air. I can't help but smile. He chuckles and gets up.

_Weird. What teenage guy carries their laptop like that… looks like a 12-year-old girl with a Trapper Keeper. _

The bouncy ballerina pirouettes out of the room as she flips him off with graceful hands and he walks out of his room with his head down yelling about needing to take a shower.

They look like an interesting family. The ballerina is probably a lot to handle, looks awfully perky for a Sunday morning. I'm totally intrigued by them. He seems like he could use a hug and she's got major balls wearing leather leggings in Forks. She looks a few years younger. Wonder how old Mr. Angry McSexHair is and if he'd like me to jump on his bed? I ponder this as I take my shower. I run back to my room to get dressed. I take a chance and look back out of my window facing the neighbor's house, but I'm disappointed that I don't see the boy in his room. I go back into the bathroom feeling kind of bummed.

I think I liked watching him. I know I shouldn't gawk at him from my room, but it was like my very own reality show. I finish up with my hair and go back to my room to find my shoes when I hear a sick drum beat with flutes from across the yard. I recognize instantly one of my favorite songs on the planet.

_Who the hell?_

I check out neighbor boy again by sitting at my desk and leaning forward with my eyes gazing above my computer monitor. From here I can see into his room perfectly and still look like I'm working at my ancient computer. I start to smile wider; lo and behold- he's getting dressed with "Devil's Dance Floor" playing in the background. Boy has good taste in music. He has on a pair of ragged blue jeans with no shirt and bare feet.

I groan aloud and whisper, "Hi there, you're pretty."

Taking in his lean form, he has long legs and his jeans are low on his hips with a bit of green boxer sticking out near his hips, which draws my eyes lower. _Ungh._

He has a flat stomach and defined pecs. He's pretty pale, but well built. He doesn't look like a muscle-head, just like a hot boy that needs to get outside more. He has long muscular arms and when he reaches for a t-shirt from his dresser, I can see the muscles in his back and biceps contract.

_Me like._

He yanks the shirt over his head, and I feel myself pout because I can't ogle him anymore. Then he turns around toward me and walks forward to sit on the end of his bed. He's perfectly framed by the large window. He's putting on his shoes and while he's concentrating on jamming his feet into a pair of red Chucks, I finally get to see his face. His sharp jaw line and high cheekbones make think of those pictures of the Greek athletes from my mythology textbook that Charlie brought home for me with the others from my new alma mater. He looks like he should be on a poster for milk or something. He's gorgeous and I _definitely_ wanna bounce on his bed.

"Bells, move it!" I jump up with a start at Charlie's voice, my heart pounding like he just caught me stealing cookies as a kid.

_Damn._ I'm gonna have to make a point of sitting at my desk more often, I think to myself as I run down stairs and grab my jacket to head out with Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so lucky to have all the encouragement and love. Peeperward and Stripperella thank you, too!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, just playin' with SM's darlings.**

_She's here._

The Brunette Gyrating Swan is here. She's walking with Chief Swan around the grocery.

I just saw her bend down to pick up a can of peaches from a bottom shelf, and I nearly had a coronary. Her perfect ass was…. _right_… there.

I cringe seeing my mom skittering toward them, my brother carting my sister behind her.

_Oh god. No. Mom. NO! Nope, there she goes._

"Charlie! How are you? Is this your little girl?" my mother coos at Charlie and his daughter who is obviously embarrassed by my mother's nomenclature.

"Esme, good to see you. This is Bella." Yes she is. _Bella_. What a wonderful name for my Tiny Dancer. _Oh dear god, smack me, am I quoting Elton John?_

"Bells, this is our neighbor, Esme Cullen."

I try to hide behind Emmett, but then the gorilla in pants moves to stand next to my mother.

"So good to finally meet you!" My mother is grinning maniacally as she shakes Bella's hand. "These are my children. They'll be at school with you."

"Hey there, Bella. I'm Emmett." He reaches out to shake her hand and she looks nervous as her little hand disappears into his grasp. He's smirking at her and I kind of want to shank him.

"I'm Alice!" My exuberant sister nearly knocks her down with a hug like they're old friends. "I'll be showing you around. Would you like to ride with us to school tomorrow?"

"Oh, thank you, but no. I have a truck. I'll be okay," Bella stammers and keeps looking up, then back down at her feet. She doesn't look like the sex kitten I saw an hour ago in her room, but still just as cock-twitching gorgeous.

_Dual personalities. Intriguing._

We lock eyes and for a moment, it seems the entire world falls away. All I see is her breath-taking face. Her beautiful lips - slightly parted. Her warm brown eyes that seem like they are looking into my soul. And the best part, her tiny, _perfect_, freckled fucking nose. I have this overwhelming urge to throw her over my shoulder and make a run for it. Charlie has a gun though; don't see that working out well for me. Pretty sure my mom would say that she raised me better than that. I must say, it's tempting none the less.

"This is Edward." I hear my mom say with a rather irritated tone. My attention snaps to her and she gives me the "What the hell?" look. I realize I'm just standing there gaping at Bella like a fat kid looking at cake.

_Really hot cake._

I hear the Chief say, "Emmett, how's practice going? Are we going to state this year?" I barely register Emmett's answer of bravado, and I notice that my mother and Alice turn slightly to speak to each other with their eyes trained on me. I look back at Bella and catch her staring at my shoes.

"We have the same shoes," She says pointing at her pink version of the same on my feet then at mine.

"Great minds think alike," I reply and she smirks.

_Oh, the same wicked grin from earlier_. My brain suddenly urges me to get out of the area. I feel like my lower half is on fire and my heart is rioting in my chest.

Now, all I can think about is her cute, little ass swaying back and forth to the drum beats. I can picture her beautiful body in my mind and all the things I'd like to do to her.

_God, what I want to do to her. I'd listen to 80's chick rock all day long if she'd dance for me again._

I start to turn to walk away. Before I can stop myself, I grin back at her and whisper to myself, "Inamorata."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You guys know this. Stop asking! Keep reading!**

When I see emo-typist at the store I nearly choke. _This town is too damned small!_

I stand near the end of an aisle watching him interacting with his family. He seems so distracted, like he isn't paying any attention to them. It seems like it would be very hard to ignore the extremely large boy grinning like the Cheshire cat. He's pushing the little, twittering pixie in the shopping cart. Her high-pitched directives ordering him to and fro down the aisles.

Its hysterical to me, to watch Mr. Angrypants trail behind them like a petulant child.

Occasionally, he'll look up and throw something into the cart on top of his sister, not realizing she's there. It makes me giggle when the big one, who reminds me of Fred from Scooby-Doo, shoves the cart into his brother's ass when they're talking to him, but he's obviously ignoring them. Guess he needs to get home to finish his email to the Devil.

A gorgeous woman, who I assume is their mother, comes up near the canned foods with another cart halfway through the store and they continue on their journey. I keep trying to talk to Charlie as he asks me about school starting on Monday and all the classes I have. I really am trying to pay attention to him, but all I can think about is the lick-able V-shape under the neighbor boy's black t-shirt. I get the goose bumps just imagining his body and what I'd like to do to it.

As I'm gawking at him, trying very hard to look like I'm staring at the can of peaches I have found, I hear someone call my dad. The beautiful woman wanders over with the three kids trailing behind her like a wake of water, brooding neighbor-boy pulling up the rear. Esme, Emmett, and Alice introduce themselves and seem genuinely happy to meet me. When I look to the one introduced as Edward, he just stands there. I feel a flush rise to my cheeks. I can't tell fully, but it seems as if he wants to throttle me. His gorgeous emerald gaze is so fierce. It unnerves me and I just stand there. Like a moron, I just wait for him to speak.

After his mom introduces him with a sharp tone and a nasty look, he continues to stare at me. His attitude just seems so stressed, like he can't get away from me soon enough. I drop my eyes from his and I notice our shoes; we both have on the same ones in different colors.

As he moves away, smirking like I'm an idiot for mentioning his shoes, I swear he quotes the title of a great 80's record.

_Weird. Why would he do that? What does Pat Benetar's Inamorata have to do with our shoes? A female lover. Shoes. He likes my shoes? He likes Pat Benetar? I like Pat Benetar, especially when I'm… Oh._

Then it clicks.

_He heard me in my room. If he heard it, he might've seen it. Oh god. I feel my face light on fire. He was watching me while I was dancing. Oh my god, I wonder if he thought I looked like a half-retarded monkey? _

_Wait. _

_He is grinning. He liked it? Hmm… this could be interesting. Maybe Mr. Frustrated is looking for a new release of tension. I'm gonna have to test this theory when I get home._

"Dad, I'm heading to the check out." I look over and wave to Alice who says she will see me in the morning. I slow down to watch as Emmett follows Edward out of the store kicking him every few steps and I hear Edward tell him, "Fall off a building, King Kong."

When we get home I help my dad put away our groceries, and I make us dinner. He quickly becomes engrossed in a game on ESPN Classic, and I tell him I'm going to go do some reading and get ready for my first day at Forks High.

I climb the stairs as fast as my shaky legs will go and I head straight into my room. I turn my computer and desk lamp on and sit down to keep up my guise. It's starting to get dark and the street lights are flickering on. After a few minutes, I begin logging into my email and send my mom a quick note that I am all unpacked and asking her where she and her new husband are on their road trip. As I hit send, his light comes on. I see him through the window, moving around his room. It looks like he's searching for something at his desk and I start to think I have imagined it all. But then, out of nowhere, he runs his hand through his messy hair and looks up with his eyes trained upon my window.

He is looking. He can see in my bedroom.

I should be pissed. I should be humiliated. I should be screaming at him. Why the hell am I so turned on then? Hmmm. I know he can see me, but he doesn't know I know he can.

With my heart hammering in my ribcage, I stand up and deliberately walk over to my nightstand where my iDock is and flip through some songs. I hit play and the drum beat slides out of the speakers, thrumming throughout the room. I think to myself, "It's now or never." Time to give Edward, the peeper, some visual stimulation.

The first lines begin, _"Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head. Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid."_

I walk back toward the window, stopping in front of the bed. I face the bed but look slightly over my shoulder as the next line hits- _"You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy."_ _So true._ He's looking through his window, standing sort of to the side, almost like he's hiding. I guess he isn't' ready for me to know he's looking.

When the chorus hits, I stretch my hands above my head, then slowly bring them down through my hair and then down on opposite sides of my chest to my waist and grip the hem of my Henley. At the apex of the chorus, I start to tug my shirt higher over my stomach, slowly, with my heart jack-hammering behind my sternum. I lift it over my head and throw it down behind me.

"_Dream Maker, Love Taker. Don't you mess around - NO NO NO!"_

I shake my hair out behind me and run my fingers over my tank top and start to turn around to face the window. As I drop my head and loll it back and forth slowly, I peek up and he's still looking this way. I drop my head lower so my hair is brushing below my knees. I put my hands on my ankles and drift them up my legs as I sway my head. As my hands reach my thighs, I jerk my head up so my hair flies behind me. I quickly drag my tank top up from my hips to my stomach, gliding it back and forth in time with the music.

"_You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll. You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy."_

As I pull my shirt up above my ribs, I look over again and he's sitting in his desk chair, his eyes trained on me. There is no doubt he's turned on by the way he's leaning forward, one hand on the desk and one hand readjusting himself.

I take that as my cue and pull my cami over my head and throw it toward the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**Here we are, I apologize for not getting this to you all sooner, but sometimes life gets in the way. I sadly will not be able to update again in the next week as I have a deal with the Hubbin and if I don't hold up my end of the bargain, I lose pinkies... and I like my pinkies. **

**BUT! Fret not my lovelies, if you do not hate me after this chapter and you continue to read, you will be rewarded immensely in the forthcoming updates! ;o)**

**Recs for right now- If you've not, go vote in the Men at Work contest. Yum! I am not an author, but I've got peeps in it, I've read several and some are delectable! http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2262066/**

**Also, If you aren't reading georgy_girl's The Weight of Words, do so with gusto! She is astounding as a writer and I adore TAward!**

**Your reviews warm the cockles of my heart and I like the warm fuzzies so do please continue! I am a little scared of what will be coming my way after this chapter, but remember... slow burn people. *don't hurt me* Keep reviewing! It makes Peeperward wanna do dirty things! ;o)  
**

**I own a ticket to Vegas and a room next door to some crazy TwiNesties for the Eclipse premiere... I do not however own Twilight or anything that keeps SM not writing MS!**

* * *

_Oh dear god in heaven._

_Somehow I did something right- something very, very right… and god was blessing me. _I'm staring at her back as she flings off her shirt._ Just a tank top underneath now separates me from heaven._

She starts to dance again, moving her body languidly. She's incredibly graceful, but her face is determined, concentrated. She looks incredible and part of me; as ridiculous as it is, feels like she's dancing just for me. I highly doubt she knows I can see her. Part of me thinks yes because she picked a song from Benetar again, but maybe she just has a thing for 80s rock chicks, I don't know. What I do know is that I have a thing for this chick. God, she's hot and I feel a magnetic energy yanking me forward to her. And no, it's not just from my dick pointing at her. Although it definitely is doing that.

I see her turn around, lifting her little top slightly, barely showing some of her creamy white skin. I have to sit down or I might die.

"_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy._ _The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be."_

She jerks her body back at the end of the line and her hair flies around and I think my heart and my dick are going to explode. She starts to lift her top. Good lord, how I want her to lose the top. _Please, lose the top!_

"_You're a Heartbreaker." _

_Fuck me running._

Her breasts sit nestled in a white lace bra. She throws the tank top down and brings her hands up to her tits and slowly rotates her hands while squeezing slightly. Her soft, supple skin pushing against the lace. God, what I would give to have my hands on her right now. I'm torn between gaping at her chest and watching as her hips shift back and forth with the beat. As she drops one of her bra straps off of her shoulder, I feel my dick twitch against my pants at the glimpse of a hardened nipple. If I keep watching, I'm going to need to take care of myself, right quick. I don't want to do that though; sitting in my chair staring out the window at her, I have standards. I resolve to just watch and take care of shit later.

"_Dream Maker, Love Taker"_

_Good god, I'm gonna die. I'll die frustrated, but I'll be the happiest, most frustrated dead fucker on the planet._

She rotates her hips in an hourglass motion and I begin to imagine her doing that under me. Naked. The thought has its appeal.

"_Don't you mess around with me!"_

_I definitely don't want to mess around, god I want to climb across the space between our houses and fling myself on her and never let her go. I mean business. I don't understand this attraction to her, but I like it._

I suck in a long, strong breath when I see her hands snake behind her and then her bra drops to the floor. _"You're a Heartbreaker. Dream Maker, Love Taker" Yes she is._

I realize I'm holding my breath as she starts to move her hands around her breasts, pulling and tugging at her nipples. I smile at the thought that she likes it a bit rough. _Nice._ I notice the wicked grin is playing again at her pink lips. I want nothing more than to kiss her at that moment.

Her hands start to slowly move down her body, one moving down past her belly button as the other moves to her hip and she catches her thumb in the waistband of her jeans. The other hand travels to her button fly and starts to tug open the first button. My mouth goes dry as I watch her move her hands toward the second button and pop it open. She gets the third and final button undone and she turns her body away from the window. I see her hands come to the back of her jeans and her fingers move deftly and painfully slowly to ease them down over her ass. She's wearing light blue short-like panties with her cute, little ass cheeks peeking out of the bottom. She pushes her pants down her legs to her feet and I can see her kicking out of them.

Inside my brain wages an epic battle._ I should look away shouldn't I? No- you never turn off free porn!_

Her palms touch the floor with her knees bent and she shoves her ass out and straightens her legs. She then drops her ass down almost to a squat. She slowly rises up with her hands traveling across her legs, to her pointed hips, across her taught torso. _Sonuvafuhuck._ Her hands move agonizingly slow as they move up to her delectable breasts then up her neck into her hair again. I imagine my fingers as hers, twisting and gripping her chocolate locks.

I know the song is soon coming to an end, but my entire body is begging for her to continue her show. I push down on my erection, reveling in the feeling of some kind of friction. I wonder if I wrote out a sign that said _"Fuck me, please!"_ and put it in the window if she'd think that too forward.

My brain stops short as I see her swing her hips left and right slowly tugging her little shorts down over her hips using her thumbs, moving them back and forth against her hipbones. As she turns her back again, I can see two small dimples below the small of her back and I fantasize licking them both while palming her sweet ass. She turns around again and one hand is pushing into the front of her shorts, slowly moving up and down.

_Oh, dear god and sweet baby Jesus and his mom too! _She's walking toward the window and I feel myself leaning forward, focusing on her gorgeous stomach clenching with the movement of her hand that's in place of my own.

_Damn it, how I wish it were mine!_

As the song ends, my heart drops out of my chest. Out of nowhere her room goes black.

She pulled the shade down on her window!

"_Heartbreaker!"_

_

* * *

_

:::ducks for cover under her covers:::

I'll be in bed with Stripperella trying to keep my pinkies!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!! BUT I got to keep my pinkies!!!! *PHEW***

**I want to thank first and foremost my battle partner and bestie nestie SuperStarNanna who in fact, is a super star!!! I couldn't do this without you!!! Can't wait for you to publish your fic soon!**

**To my other bestie nesties, I love you guys! :)**

**A big congrats and motorboats to my girl Skeezon who won second place for her fic Simple Math in the Men at Work contest. Please do go see it and enjoy! It has Nailgunward ;o)**

**I'd like to rec georgey_girl's The Weight of Words, I spelled her name wrong in my last update, SO SORRY!!! Her fic is ah-freakin-mazing and I highly recommend it!**

**Oh and on the twitter front- I have one! Please tweet me at TheRainGirl4 over in the twitterverse; I'll give you teasers and updates and more recs there!**

**Now that I'm all pinky-full and don't have to worry about losing them again until August when I take more classes, I will not be as tardy as I was this month. Again, I do apologize... how shall I pay penance? Anyone wanna Peeperward or Stripperella self-love sesh? How's about a shower scene? You tell me what you want and I'll make it up to you :) *smooches***

**I do own a 3lb bag of Haribo Gummie bears with udders and toothy smiles, as well as a new obsession with Cassie Clare's The Mortal Instruments series... I do not however, own ANYTHING SM owns excepts for a Pocket Alice... you know she has the whole set- you know she does!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I am an evil bitch.  
I shouldn't have enjoyed that... but I did.

My last thought before I drift off to a very un-frustrated sleep is "Enjoy your blue-balls, Eddie."

~*~*~

As I get myself ready for my first day at Forks High, I contemplate why I left him hanging. I guess it's because although I thoroughly enjoyed the power of turning him on and I absolutely adored the look on his face... I just didn't want to show him all my cards. He's a little pervy and emo, but I could live with that since he's smart and he and his family seems like really good people, not to mention he's fuckhawt.

I'm pretty sure part of it was hearing my mom's voice in the back of my head saying "Better to leave 'em hangin' than have 'em hangin' you up when they're done." Ugly saying, but it's there in my head none-the-less thanks to my awesome mom.  
She has always been perpetually terrified of her men finding some other object that's newer and shinier than her, so she's constantly changing herself and her persona. She's always been a serial dater and marry-er. I am very surprised how Renee's managed not to divorce Phil yet. It's been over a year and a half. That's huge for her.

It pretty much started with my dad… Renee got pregnant right after they were married and having me really freaked her out. She didn't want to leave me behind, but she didn't want to be left behind herself, so she took off- dragging me along in her wake. At least I got to visit my dad and grandparents when my mom got bored with me.

My mom is a good person; don't get me wrong, she's just not good at the whole attention span thing. She's always picked up new habits, new hobbies, and new hubbies as the wind changes. I've always been around to help her and keep her moving in the right direction, but now I choose to be here in Forks. She invited me to come along with her and Phil while he was on the road with the Diamondbacks, but one baseball groupie in the family is enough in my humble opinion. You could say I'm taking a Renee-cation here in the lovely town of Forks.

And my first step to settling in is school. And I'm about to be late for my first day.

I quickly grab my things and run to my truck, tripping on the front step and cursing my apparent need to test gravity yet again.

###

"Hi Bella!" I jump slightly when I'm bear-hugged and smacked in the face with black spikes smelling of honey and vanilla. I've just made it to my locker from the administration offices where I had to check in and finish registering.

"Oh.. hey there, Alice." I grimace as she releases me; she's a freakishly strong little thing.  
I glance over her shoulder when I hear rather than see Emmett approaching, laughing to himself. "Careful, she packs a punch!"  
"Yes, and I will punch you in your head if you don't knock it off, asshole," she snarks as he tries to pet the top of her head like a poodle.  
"Careful, the evil pixie looks angry," I laugh. "She's Tinkerbell's cranky little sister!"  
"Ooh… I like that, Bella." Emmett pokes a finger in Alice's face. "But I do not believe that the wayward sprite does. She will bite if provoked." He waggles his eyebrows at me like a dirty old man. "I have scars."  
I'm giggling to myself when I hear Alice say, "Seriously, Miss Swan, out of all the Cullens, you think I'm the faerie? Emmett wears tights during wrestling!"

"Hey now!" he yelps as he feigns offense and leans against the lockers. "Those are regulation and Rose says they make my ass look amazing!"

Alice rolls her eyes dramatically and says, "Oh, that's uncalled for…" then turning to me, "So which of my brothers is Tink? Em or Ed?"

I see Emmett out of the corner of my eye grinning wickedly and I glance over to him then back to Alice, "That's a toughy. I've just met you guys. Lemme think about it in class and I'll be sure to get back to you," I shut my locker then I realize I have no idea how to get to my first class, so I turn back to Alice to ask where I'm going.

Alice bounces up and down like a super-ball. "Nope, we need to settle this! Em is definitely more of a Peter Pan, i.e the tights," she gestures over at him grandly and continues. "And he has the maturity level of a little boy in footy pajamas with a butt-flap." She states flatly as she swipes my schedule out of my hand and begins reading. Wow, she's good.

At this point I'm laughing so hard at this image that tears start to spring to my eyes and my stomach is starting to burn. I feel totally at home with Emmett and Alice, like I've been friends with them for years.

"At least I can fly!" Emmett starts to look like a petulant child and it just makes me snicker louder and I'm afraid I'm going to snort or pass out.

"With help, Emmett!" She says laughing and pointing up at him.

"Aww... That means that Edward is the pretty, sparkly, pixie dust flinging faerie boy and is officially the wind beneath Emmett's wings!" I'm laughing so hard at this point I don't realize until it's too late that Alice and Emmett have both stopped laughing and are looking over my head.

Three guesses who's behind me and the first two don't count.

Ah crap…

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**I know it's quick, we're getting somewhere though!**

**Show me the love! *click*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohai! For once in this fic's history, it's on time!!! Don't get used to it :) **

**First and foremost- Thank you to my MastaBeta- SuperstarNanna!!!! I heart you hard momma! You are MILF-arific and I adore you and your technicolor dream emails! Happy MILF Day!  
Thank you also to LynnInLove1007, Glam777, Skeezon, and the other TwiNesties for all their support and love! Check out FanFictionAnonymous **http://fanfictionanonymous (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ **You won't regret it!!!!**

**I would like to pimp RainingSuperstar also, we entered a one shot contest, The Forbidden Lemon- we wrote a little diddy called, _"Extraordinary Girl_," do take a visit (also linked in my profile), read, and vote- **http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/99/0/1/

**I'm really enjoying writing these guys and your reviews are awesome, and the tweets are hysterical, keep 'em comin' and maybe I'll give the poor Peeperward some relief, maybe! My twitter is **http://twitter (dot) com/TheRainGirl4 **and I love to make friends! :)**

**Fic recs for the week- I am wholeheartedly in love with "_Midnight Son of a Bitch_" from GreeenGoldfish- **http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5825067/1/Midnight_Son_of_a_Biotch **Her NonMormonward is so funny it hurts! I can't wait for her to write more!**

**As always, I'm reading "_Bounty_" from Skeezon, "Master of the Universe" by SnowQueensIcedDragon, "_The Training_" from TaraSueMe, and anything that NinaPolitan or the Twigasm girls recommend. All links can be found in my faves!  
**

**I've ranted enough, let's get dirrrty shall we???**

**While I do own a dalmatian named Bella (no she's not named after Mouthbreather McSighsAlot) and her BFF at the dogpark is named Jasper (yes, the one that tried to NOM my face last week)- I do not own anything that SM owns except for a BoM and some magic underwear. ;o)  
**

* * *

"Yes."

"More. Please, more Edward."

"Oh god. Yes!"

"You feel so good, oh fuck, so good!"

I feel her moving above me, sliding up and down on my cock and god, it feels so good. She's moving her body perfectly. I look up and see her tits bouncing slightly with the movement, her dark hair brushing against her soft, pale skin. I feel her hands moving on my chest as she moves upward and then thrusts down hard. She drags her nails down my chest and up her thighs that are on either side of my hips. I watch as she moves her hands slowly up her legs just as she did in her room that first day I watched her. She slides her hands deftly up her sides to her tits and cups them and then pulls at her pink, hard nipples. I groan louder at the sight of her teasing herself while she rides me mercilessly.

"Fuck me." I say harshly. "Fuck me, Bella."

Then she stops.

She stops riding me.

She stands up.

She fucking stands up and looks at me from the end of the bed and says, "Gotta go, Peeper." And then she's gone.

I wake up to find I'm lying alone in bed gripping myself, tangled in sweaty sheets with no Bella.

_Fuck._

I look over to my night stand and see 4:58am glaring back at me.

_Double Fuck_.

I'm mentally running through the past 12 hours as I'm getting ready for school. Stumbling around my room like a drunkard. _I wish._ My night could not have been more shitty!

I was pretty bad off last night after Bella cockblocked me with her premature shade-drawing, but it only got worse when Emmett came busting in my room about 30 seconds after she closed her blinds wanting to know if I knew where his bloody iPod was. Thankfully I was sitting down, so I rolled to my desk and sat there pretending to be working on the damned Pandora paper while he rambled on about having to go shopping with Rose after practice. He told me he was going to be taking Alice with him to school in the morning but that I am her chauffer after school. I tried to pay attention but I just sat there with my brain on autopilot trying to calm my breathing and willing away a vicious case of blue balls. It was a struggle to keep from losing my shit; every time he mentioned Rosalie's "ass" or "copping a feel" all I could thing about was my girl next door.

_My what? Where did that come from?_

_I do want her… I want her to be mine. Why the hell would I feel this way after she just totally cockblocked me!? It's more than the view though, there's something about this girl. ..her._

Finally, my idiot twin brother said something of some use, "You look like you're about to jump out the window, dude. You okay? Want to get a drink?"

I nodded my head and followed as he lumbered off down the stairs. Once in the kitchen I hunted for food hoping I could eat myself to sleep. I made myself a sandwich but Emmett ganked it before I can grab the plate.

"Thanks E," he said with a grin before he shoved it into his mouth. _Asshole_.

I started on another sandwich as he rummaged through the freezer and retrieved a bottle of Armadale. I grabbed two highball glasses and set them in front of him. Silently, I went back to my sandwich with my mind still wandering around the night's proceedings as Emmett poured us both double shots and put the vodka back in the freezer. He sat at the breakfast counter on a stool eating, not drinking and I stood against the other side of the island drinking, not eating.

I pounded the shot fast and grimaced as I felt it slide down, burning into my empty stomach. It felt calming. I looked over at Em and he had a strange look on his face, one eyebrow raised at me. I gave him a dirty look and went back to the freezer for more Armadale. _I just need to relax, that's all. She's just a girl… no… she's an amazing girl. Shit. Where is this coming from? I sound like a god-damned Hallmark card. I need another drink._

"You wanna talk about it?" I heard him mumble behind me as I poured another double from the freezer doorway.

_Do I want to talk to my brother about how I've been spying shamelessly on the new neighbor-girl and how I would do anything to have her with me here instead of his troglodyte ass? _

"Nope." I walked back to the island to take a bite of my sandwich.

"You okay?" He said again after finishing off his sandwich.

"Yup." _Just falling head over heels for a part-time stripper, full-time heartbreaker- who just happens to starts school with us tomorrow._

"Alright then." He slammed his double and then walked around to rinse his glass out. "Fill the bottle back with Kettle One, dad won't know the difference." And he turned to walk away from me, but stopped at the kitchen entryway. "Whatever's got you on edge, you can tell me… I don't mind shankin' someone if I need to, Bro."

I smirked, "Thanks Em, no shanking needed. Just gotta clear my head. Good night."

"Don't forget, you're on Pixie-duty tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm on it." I watched him leave then I threw the rest of my sandwich away, pounded my drink, and rinsed out the dishes. I filled the bottle of Armadale with Kettle One. "_Such a shame to mix such good vodka with swill_," I thought, but I didn't want to get that lecture from Dr. C, yet again. We appreciate his concern, he does mean well.

I went upstairs and right to bed, glancing out at Bella's drawn shades once before falling into an extremely _uncomfortable_ sleep.

By the time I'm walking into the school the biting feeling of Bella in my subconscious is almost lost. I had to take a very, very cold shower to reclaim my psyche from that evil girl and the wretched dream that came from her intoxication… she was like a delightful little shot of Johnny Walker. _Tastes good, but burns like fuck!_

I walk down the hall heading toward my first class when I hear this beautiful giggle, I know immediately it's Bella and I haven't even seen her yet. I feel my pulse increase in momentum and my stomach does a weird little flip thing. I shake my head to try to clear my thoughts. _This is nothing big. I talk to girls all the time. I talk to girls around here all the time and it's no big deal._

I turn the corner and I see her. She's with my brother and sister laughing about something.

I stop dead in my tracks a few feet away from them, staring at Bella's back, her thick brunette hair contrasting against her pale blue sweater.

I catch the tail-end of her conversation with my siblings and can't believe my ears.

I _was_ immensely frustrated… I _was_ beyond irritated…

After what I just heard… Now I'm just flat out fucking _PISSED_.

_She said I'm a fairy… she just said I prance around in green tights flinging gold sparkles at little boys. .fuck?!_

_She __is__ an evil bitch._

_

* * *

_

**Is she evil? What do you guys think?**

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember, reviews are better than a Stripperella dream! :)**

**"I'll be back- As soon as you put the dog out!" ;o)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for being patient! Some of you know from following me on Twitter and FB that I fractured my back and I've been dealing with that as well as work and family being in town. Thank you all for being patient! It means a lot!**

**I already have two more chapters in the works, so hopefully I'll get another one out within the week! I needed some build up, so I hope you enjoy a little peek into Stripperella's mind!**

**As usual, I must send out some lovin' to my BetaBestie, SuperstarNanna, go check out her fic Cure Te Ipsom... one word- Doctorward. :)**

**If you aren't following these following fics- do so now- they all have me totally enraptured: Bounty by Skeezon, The Training by Tara Sue Me, The Weight of Words by Georgey_Girl, and This Is Not My Life by IsaKassees. TINML is what my TwiNesties are reading right now and we are all head over heals, ass over teakettle, utterly and totally dumbfounded and amazed by this story. I can't say enough good things. Go Read Now!**

**I currently own a big blue ice pack, a new Rx of happy pills, and a calendar marking down the time til Summer vacation, my triple date for the midnight showing of Eclipse, and my Book Nerd A Palooza Vegas Adventure with my TwiNesties. I do not however own Twilight.  
**

* * *

_Part 8_

"What's up with Emoward?" Alice snorts. "He didn't even come say "hi" or anything."

I turn from my new friends to see Edward quickly turning into a classroom looking very pissed.

"Hmmm… wonder what's eating him today?" she continues.

I hear Emmett laugh, "I'm guessing it's what's _not_ eating him."

"What do you mean? Was that innuendo, cave-brother?"

I stand staring at the doorway that Edward's just gone into as I listen to Alice and Emmett bickering behind me. A feeling of guilt churns inside me and I feel my stomach sink. _I don't know him; he couldn't care what I say… that couldn't have hurt his feelings. He couldn't have even heard me… Right?_

"He seems really wound up, last night too. He seemed very on edge about something… I'm guessing it's a chick."

"Ooooh… Do you think Tanya finally cracked him?" Alice mock-whispers and with this thought I turn quickly back to Alice while thinking- _Who did what to my Peeperward?_

_Mine._ _I like the sound of that._

"Beats the shit outta me, Midget." Emmett responds as he shoves a small, blonde kid away from him. "We didn't sit around and braid each other's hair or anything."

"Whatever." She sighs and rolls her beautiful green eyes. "Bella, you have math upstairs. Emmett is next door, follow him." And with that she lifts up on her toes and pats him on the head like a retriever and then leans in to hug me. "We'll talk at lunch!"

I turn to Emmett and he winks at me. "Come on Izzy, lemme show you my domain." And with that he tucks my arm into his and saunters off down the hall, tugging me along. Alice giggles behind us then disappears into class.

I spend my morning learning geometry and then going through a very boring world geography class where the instructor constantly refers to Iraq as "Ee-rak" and I have to fight the urge to slap him. I am also tortured in PE - I can hear Emmett laughing when I trip while running laps around the gym. Monster Boy is in my class and I notice he spends the majority of the hour staring at girls and being slapped every-so-often by a statuesque Amazon. She even kicks him in the shins and the look on his face makes me laugh so hard I trip again. I really want to meet this girl; I'm guessing she's fun to have around in a bar fight or a cage-match.

Thankfully, after PE I am allowed a reprieve from the "Hey, it's the new girl" witty banter and the "Tell us about yourself" teacher torture. I'd rather be water-boarded than talk about my life before I came to Forks. I have spent a lot of the morning explaining how I could be so white and be from Arizona, and quite a few kids asked if I knew Spanish or rode a horse to school. Again, I had to refrain from flicking people on their foreheads.

When the bell rings for lunch, the blonde kid that Emmett had shoved earlier offers to walk me to the cafeteria and before I can think of what to say, he grabs my arm and steers me out of the gym doors. When we reach the end of the hall I stumble as a kid with soccer ball bumps me as he goes by. Mike "How much does it rain in Arizona" Newton catches me since he never let go of my arm when we left the class. I thank him and give him a smile, then lean down to act like I'm tying my Chuck's to get him to let go. As I'm standing back up I hear, "Nice ass, B!" and get a loud slap on my ass. I turn with a jolt to find Alice standing behind me with her eyebrow raised suggestively. "Hi Mike." She says smiling gleefully at him and he blushes like a little girl.

"Hi Alice. How are you today?"

"I'm lovely. Thank you for taking care of my girl." She laces her little fingers with mine, then looks behind at him and says, "We'll see you later, sweetness." She winks at him and then pulls me into the girls' bathroom around the corner.

"Oh he'll be dreaming of that tonight!" She giggles as she checks her make up in the mirror. "Here put on some lip gloss before we go, that will give Newton time to wander off."

I smile and take it, even though I don't wear lip gloss. "Thanks for helping me. Wasn't sure what to do there."

"He's harmless, although the way he was checking out your ass, I may have to rethink that estimation. At least now he thinks you and I are dating…" She pauses thoughtfully then says, "Although, I'm sure that'll be around the school in minutes." She leans over into the mirror and adjusts her cleavage in her low cut blue tank. "Chief Swan's prodigal daughter and the little Cullen girl get busy! Jessica and Lauren will have a field day with that!"

I must look at her oddly because she clarifies, "Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, total gossip whores. Nothin' is sacred around those two."

I nod in understanding and make a mental note to keep as far away as possible from these girls.

"Let's go get some lunch and meet up with the boys. There's a boy I'm liking, but I need your opinion." With that she grabs my hand and we're off. _Sweet_ _Jeebus her legs are short but go very fast!_

We arrive in the lunchroom and she takes me straight to the food lines where I grab a soda, salad, and an apple; she grabs just juice and cookies. _So that's how she stays a negative size 2._ We walk to the other end of the room, the entire time I feel stares grinding their way into my head. I chance a look around and it seems like everyone is looking at me. I glance at Alice and she smiles reassuringly and puts her food in one hand so she can put her other on my arm. She leans into my side. "Told ya. Sorry. I thought it would help, but it backfired."

I smile back faintly and we come to a table and she sits, so I follow suit. "It's okay," I sigh then open my soda. "Maybe if I'm a lesbian in a committed relationship, they'll leave me alone."

"Who's a lesbinum?" Emmett's voice makes me yelp and I grab my soda as he flops down at the table and shakes everything.

"Bella is," Alice says with a nod and wink to me.

I shake my head and feel my face burning, "I'm not--"

"No shit?" He puts both hands on the table and leans forward with an eyebrow cocked at me. "That's fucking fantastic Belladonna!" He looks around the room then leans even closer to me; I can hear Alice giggling next to me. "We're gonna need to exploit that to the maximum!" My brain clicks on and I start to get a picture in my head as he continues. "Are you a strict lez or do you go both ways?"

"No, Emmett I'm not--" but he interrupts again saying, "Oh god, Belly Button … I think you've made my year! What's your feeling about tall blondes?"

"Emmett, you are a total douchebag, she's not really a lesbian. Good god, you half-retarded monkey, how are we related?"

I sigh and look at a much thwarted Emmett. _You would think someone kicked his puppy!_

"Sorry to disappoint you Emmett, we were just trying to distract Mike Newton."

"Oh for christ-sakes girls! One, we do not joke around about Lesbianism - it's sacred - and two, the way to get a guy to leave you alone is definitely not by telling him you are of the Lesbianism. It has the opposite effect, I assure you." He says this very solemnly pointing at each of us, then with a rueful look, he turns to eat his food.

Through the entire lunch hour none of us sees Edward. Emmett and Alice think he's finishing a paper in the library computer lab. I try very hard to focus on my salad. Emmett says that Edward had a hard time concentrating on his work and was up late the night before._ I wonder what had him so distracted._ I smirk to myself.

After lunch Alice and I make our way back to the top floor where she deposits me at my biology class right as the late bell rings. "Go get 'em, tiger!" she says as she slaps me on the ass as I go through the door. I laugh to myself as I stumble into the room and meet the teacher, Mr. Banner. He seems like a nice guy but very distracted. He brushes me off and tells me to find an empty seat so I turn to search for a friendly, not Newton-face. I do not find what I'm hoping for… the only empty seat is next to none other than one Edward Cullen.

_Fuck._

Oh, and he still looks pissed.

_Extra Fuck._

I smile as I walk to the work bench he's seated at. _I'm gonna kick the pixie's ass for not mentioning her brother had this class too. _He looks up briefly then shakes his head almost like he's heard a crappy joke. _Guh, what is it about him. Part of me wants to kiss him and part of me wants to kick him._

As I take my seat, Mr. Banner begins class. "Alright, we're still working on genetics. We are entering into the unit on human development and DNA. We're also going to do some cool projects on genetic mutations and even learn about genetic counseling. Yes, Tyler?"

"You mean like when your cells are sad?" The room starts up with quiet laughter. I can't help but smile.

"No, sir. I must say, good thing you're pretty, Mr. Crowley. Genetic counseling is when you test a mother and father ahead of reproduction to learn if they could be potential carriers for illness or if their genes combined will create genetically inferior offspring. It's fascinating work. This project will be awesome!"

I chance a look over at Edward and I see his eyes dart forward. He had been looking at me._ Oh why has my stomach just fallen into my shoes?_

"You've all read the chapters involving DNA and genetic markers. I'd like you and your partner to recreate strands of DNA using the art supplies available on your benches."

I look into the bins and see pipe cleaners, glue, Popsicle sticks, rubber bands, marshmallows, and strings. "You have 30 minutes to create and then we'll share. If you need it, the diagram in your book will assist you on your journey. Bonus points for creativity."

I look over at Edward, I see a look of irritation pass over his face, then he looks at me and smirks. _Oy, he could get me to give my first born to a pack of wolves for that smile._

"So. DNA." He says abruptly.

"Yup. What should we make?" I ask tentatively seeing his eyes darting back and forth between mine.

"Have you even read the chapter?" he looks almost smug.

"No, I didn't know what to read. Can I see your book?" I put my hand out as he pushes the book forward, his wrist brushing my fingers as he does. It feels warm and my fingers twitch against his skin. I feel my stomach drop and twist as I look back up and he's looking at me again, but I don't know what he's thinking - he might be mad, he might not be. _He's so hard to gauge!_ I move the book closer then reach for a pencil. He must've had the same idea because our hands bump into each other again and the electricity I feel, like a happy shock, makes me gasp. I have the urge to link my fingers with his.

"Well," I start, keeping eye contact with him. I don't want him to be the one with all the power. I have a brain, I'm gonna use it even if my first instinct is to ask him to do naughty things to me. "He said creative, and we know at some point he wants us to talk about genetic diseases and stuff, why don't we make an anomaly? Like Trisomy 13 or a Hexosaminidase A deficiency-type gene?"

He grins down at me. "Let me guess, your mom's a geneticist?" he states sardonically.

"Actually, no, I'm just not a moron. You seem to be used to those."

"No… moron is not the word I'd use to describe _you_, Miss Swan." He grins again and it makes me shudder. _How does he have this kind of effect on me? I'm pretty sure my dad would arrest me if I socked his nose.  
_

"Alright then, Oscar, you sit there in your trashcan and I'll start making a Trisomy 13 genetic marker while you do whatever it is you do. Tell Slimy I said, 'What's up.'"

At this point I'm beyond irritated with this man-child who has seen my tits yet refuses to acknowledge them or me and although I have this overwhelming urge to jump him, both in the good way and the bad way- I am restraining myself. I have to. I'm afraid if I let go with him, I'd regret it. _I always do._

We spend the majority of the class creating our own projects. Mr. Banner comes by twice and says it's great that we're working independently as well as cooperatively. _Aren't we a fabulous team!_ I think snidely to myself. By the time the bell rings, I'm so anxious my hair hurts. Edward bolts up and disappears through the door before I get a chance to finish packing my bag. I look at my schedule. Greek Mythology and Literature. _Awesome. I am guessing nary a penis in sight in this class. Heaven._

I am able to make my way to the room downstairs without incident or getting lost and have a few minutes to spare as I sit down near a gorgeous brunette girl with glasses. She smiles sweetly at me and I can't help but smile back. She introduces herself as Angela Webber and I ask her about the class. The bell rings as she's telling me about how the teacher, Mrs. Cope, is difficult but overall nice and that there are a lot of readings and a paper due today. At least I don't have to do this paper. _Bright spot._ _Half-full glass. Oh, shit._

In swaggers one Mr. Pissed-at-the-World Cullen.

_Fan-fuckin-tastic, he's like the gift that keeps on giving. Who did I piss off amongst the Fates today?_

He gives Mrs. Cope a panty-dropping smirk then turns to sit quickly in one of the front seats. He doesn't make eye contact with me so I don't think he sees me. The class begins with a discussion on Pandora and the Sirens and the ubiquitous Greek myth theme of temptation.

At one point the instructor asks the class to pair up with the student next to them and discuss the question, "Can a person be a temptation? In the case of Hesiod, is he being tempted or is he correct in knowing his weakness and avoiding it?" Angela and I talk about how kids sneak into their presents during the weeks before Christmas or birthdays only to be disappointed. Angela tells me a story about her family putting bricks in a bicycle box for her younger brother when he had found the bike in their shed; I thought that was a great way to teach him a lesson.

When we return a few minutes later to the class discussion, Mrs. Cope calls on Edward. I lean forward eagerly, then I realize what I'm doing and slouch back down into my chair. I glance to Angela and she is looking at me with a broad smile. _Damn, I'm obvious._

"I think Hesiod says it all- 'What else is a woman but a foe to friendship, an inescapable punishment, a necessary evil, a natural temptation, a desirable calamity, a domestic danger, a delectable detriment, an evil nature, painted with fair colours?'"

I cannot control myself and I actually snort at his use of Hesiod's description of Pandora and the rest of the women of Earth. He hears me and slowly turns to face me. It's like he knew I was in the room. He stares at me with one eyebrow cocked, his mouth in a firm line, almost as if he's challenging me.

"Do you have something to add, Miss Swan?"

"Well although I am impressed with your ability to recall Hesiod's diatribe…" I nod toward Edward with a smirk, "I am not sure you grasp how weak Hesiod is. If he cannot see his weaknesses, then it is no fault of Pandora's or anyone else's that he falls. The ships that crash against the rocks fall victim to their structural weakness, not to the Siren's song. A person is given the freedom of choice, even in mythology. Humans are pawns, but so are the Titans and other Gods, and all have the right and ability to rise above if they make the right choices. If you're addicted to heroin you don't blame the heroin, you blame the addict. The heroin isn't the one forcing you to do it, no matter how perfect it feels when you're on it." The bell rings as I finish and the teacher reminds the students to leave their papers on her desk and that we all need to write an essay on a great temptation of our own due at the end of the week. Even though other students are standing and moving around to leave, Edward and I stay completely still with our eyes locked until I hear, "Miss Swan, stay after class and I'll give you the necessary materials," and I'm forced to whip my eyes to the teacher and nod. When I look back to Edward, I can only see his back as he's heading out the door.

"Miss Swan, remind me to talk to you about debate team next year. Here is a syllabus and you already have your books. I'm looking forward to your paper."

I smile politely and make my way to my truck. I feel giddy after my little outburst at Edward. He is quite a temptation for me, but I can keep him at a distance. His ability to irritate me beyond reproach helps too! I mentally give myself a pat on the back for not losing it completely with him.

As I get to my truck I look around and see other students piling into cars and walking with friends. It seems everyone is quite happy even though it's drizzly and the wind is picking up. Maybe I'll learn to love it here like they seem to. This thought makes me sigh.

_I miss my sun and warmth._

_

* * *

_

_**A new chapter on it's way! I promise!**_

_**Reviews are lovelier than a Lezbinum, a Pixie, Oscar, and a barrel full of Half-retarded Em-monkeys! :)**_

_**Show me some lovin'!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hello my lovelies! I apologize for this long break between updates. Sometimes life gets in the way. I already have most of Part 10 done, so it shouldn't be nearly as long of a wait. Please send good job juju for me this week and we'll hope for good things all around, eh?**

**Thank you all for your support, keep the reviews coming in, they mean the world to me!  
**

**Congratulations are in order to LeanneGoLightly and her story _Red Eyes and She Wolf_ which won first place in the Forbidden Lemon competition. If you've not read it, here's the link to her page- **http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2261429/

**Congratulations also to my Beta and lusty buddy, Superstarnanna- our collabo- _Extraordinary Girl_ won second place :) If you haven't read it, please do and let me know what you think of it.**

**Fic Recs for the week- I am currently head over heals in love with the following stories: **

**Isakassees story _This Is Not My Life_ and Greeen_Goldfish's _Midnight Son of a Biotch_. They are both so good but so different. MSoB is a satire and she's so witty. Isa's story is just angsty and lovely and had me riveted all week. **

**I'm also still reading Georgeys_Girl _The Weight of Words_ which kills me everytime because she's SO talented. And as always I love _Bounty _by Skeezon! That is one talented hoor :) ILY PLP! **

Calling out m81170 since she hasn't updated Swirl and Daisy in a while and I'm getting FF Blueballs again. This is why I don't like IPs!

**I've also recently fallen in love with HunterHunting's Hockeyward. MoBS is a hysterical story. I was reading at work, hiding in the bathroom, reading at redlights, and oh lord, there were some parts of the story that had me turned on and laughing at the same time. HH is by far one of my absolute favorite authors. If you haven't read it, DO SO NOW! You guys know how I feel about IPs fics, but yet, I am waiting with bated breath. I love it!**

**I'm pretty sure all the links to these stories are in my faves, do check them out!  
**

*****Warning*** this is an M fic. It is an M fic for a reason. They don't put that rating on the site for advertising, it's a warning. I am warning you and my conscience is clear. This chapter is more graphic and it will continue to esaclate through the story. If you are easily offended by sex, stop reading, maybe make an appt. with your therapist. Tis all. Thx.**

**Whilst I own tickets to see Twilight, New Moon, AND Eclipse on the 29th and then tickets to Las Vegas on the 30th about 4 hours later to see my TwiHoors, I do not own anything of SMs creation, just like to do dirty, awkward, silly things with them.**

**Now... on with the pervy positivity shall we? Let's see how Peeper is handling himself.  
**

* * *

Part 9

_God-damned girl. _

_She's a demon. A wretched, gorgeous, needs-a-beating, I wish I could lick her, I wanna throw her out of a window, she's gonna drive me to drink she-demon._

_And now she thinks I'm a fucking faerie… I'll show her a fucking faerie._

"You learnin' through osmosis, son?"

I'm banging my forehead against my book and at the sound of the Southern drawl; I rotate my head toward the twang in question. There sits my friend Jasper; boots, jeans, Marley t-shirt, chain clinking against his chair, dirty-ass blonde hair in his face. If James Dean had been reincarnated as a Southern pain in the ass, he'd be Jasper.

He transferred from a private music school in Texas during the summer; he apparently didn't fit into the school's conservative mission. He's Rose's cousin. Rose is Emmett's girlfriend. He's fucking delinquent and I love the bastard. I don't have a whole lot of actual friends. Just people that talk to me or mostly about me. Jasper is an actual friend, someone other than my brother and sister I can really talk to.

"Fuck you very much, Mr. Whitlock." And with that I raise my middle finger as I resume my thudding.

"Mr. Cullen, I assure you that in the dictionary there are thousands of words to which you can express your distaste for Mr. Whitlock in a more meaningful, less offensive manner," Mr. Berty touts as he walks behind his desk to sit.

"My apologies, sir. I let my emotions get the better of me due to Andrew Jackson over here." Jasper just smiles and Mr. Berty laughs.

"The South shall rise again," Jasper whispers and winks at me.

And with that, we begin a long conversation in our class regarding the antebellum period of American history. Jasper is in his Rebel element, so I just sit back and try damn hard not to think of _her_.

Through my next classes though, I feel like I am being stalked by a one Miss Isabella Swan. No matter where I go, who I'm with, she's there. I hear all about her from the kids in my 2nd period class who all think she is the whitest Mexican they've ever seen. There are questions about her ethnicity, legal status, even her transportation; I swear I heard Tyler Crowley ask if anyone had seen her horse. _Fucking morons._

While walking through the hall on my way to my class before lunch I hear some guys, including that idiot Newton, discussing how it would work with Bella, how they would win her over. They are even taking bets on who will see her tits first. I just grin and shove past them. _I win, assholes._

During lunch I hide in the library trying to get the paper for Mythology finished. I have an awful time thinking of anything except Bella even though I should be doing anything but. She's trouble for me. I can tell just by looking at her. She could be my undoing. I just can't let a girl wrap me up like this. I have shit I need to deal with; this is not what I need. But God, I want her… I feel like a complete idiot whenever she's around. _Damn it… focus! _I mentally slap myself and get back to work.

I'm able to get the paper done just in time to shove some crappy granola bar in my mouth. _Thank you mom for being so anal as to force your grown-ass son to carry granola bars in his backpack._ I rush through the emptying halls trying very hard not to be late. I jog in with a minute to spare so I sit quickly at my usual bench. I apparently set off a vibe that told the good folks of Bio not to deal with me because I have yet to get a lab partner this year. Works for me though, I hate having a not-so-bright kid riding my tail through any class. I like being smart, and more specifically, I like being smarter than everyone else. Maybe it makes me a dick, I don't really care. I enjoy being the smartest one in the room most of my day. I look over at Mr. Banner waiting for him to start class only to see him talking to someone. I glance past him to see who… _I should've friggin' known._

My dick just did a cartwheel and my heart just dropped into my shoes. _Swan. That beautiful pain in the ass._

"Take any empty seat, Miss Swan."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. Did I kick a Karmic puppy or something and not realize?_

Then to make matters worse- she's some kind of biology genius. I have to really fight the urge to smack her strand of DNA out of her pretty little paws when Banner says she's stunned him with her malformation Trisomy-13…_ isn't she freakin' special! _He doesn't even look at my pyrimidine sequence. _This I do not enjoy. _

By the end of class I can't even remember my name I'm so frustrated so I just storm out and hope like hell I can shake this before my next class. I need to be on point in Greek Mythology and Lit to detract from my less than stellar performance on this paper. I am usually on, but I'm slipping and I hate it. I make a stop in the bathroom to mentally berate myself and take a piss, and hear Newton and his boys again tittering like little hens. As they walk out I hear, "She's not playin' for our team. It was so fuckin' hot. They were all over each other in the hall in front of me. It was like Swan wanted me to join in the way she was staring at me! Seriously, ass grabbing and everything. Two chicks is fuckin' hot man."

_What the...?_

I'm so wrapped up pondering this new tidbit of information that I find myself late to Lit._ Awesome._

I'm sitting in Lit listening to the discussion about the theme of temptation in Greek mythology, only half paying attention, especially when Mrs. Cope pairs us up and asks us to discuss it. My mind is clearly somewhere else. I get Jessica Stanley as a partner. She's not a smart girl, sadly; pretty, but not a lot going on upstairs. She insists on discussing some movie she saw over the weekend involving a lot of sex - she seems to think saying the word "sex" repeatedly is a good thing. I am moderately distracted by her hair flipping, but I am immensely happy when Mrs. Cope restarts our discussion. She calls on me and I pull out my favorite line from our reading so far.

"I think Hesiod says it all- 'What else is a woman but a foe to friendship, an inescapable punishment, a necessary evil, a natural temptation, a desirable calamity, a domestic danger, a delectable detriment, an evil nature, painted with fair colours?'"

I am feeling pretty fucking smug looking at adorable Mrs. Cope as I speak, her sweet rapt attention on me, of course.

Then I hear it. A little scoff from behind me. I don't even need to turn around. I know who will be sitting behind me.

She speaks and I cannot physically stop myself from turning toward her. She actually compliments me, but then quickly disregards my thoughts completely. I cannot turn away from her. I have this overwhelming urge to pull her hair and pitch her, ass-over-teakettle, into some mud.

As she finishes her little speech the bell rings, but I still cannot look away from her. I can feel my heart hammering in my ribcage, like I've run a mile. I see her coffee-shaded eyes bob between my own and notice that her lower lip is slightly fuller as she licks it and pulls it between her teeth a little. My thoughts turn from irritation to lust. The moment seems to stretch out as the room clears; bodies disperse around us, but we remain stock still, eyes locked. That is until Mrs. Cope clears her throat and distracts Bella. I shake my head and decide to get out while the getting's good.

I make a mad dash for my car, and then I remember my sister. I turn around and see her walking out, right behind Jasper, sporting a stupid grin on her face. I offer Jasper a ride home and he opens the car door for Alice. I didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but yet, it does. She bats her eyelashes and whispers a quick "thank you" then hops in the backseat. I'm definitely going to need to speak to Jasper about this crush Alice seems to have on him.

Back at home Alice disappears quickly saying she needs to make a phone call, so decide to go for a run to clear my head. I can't seem to get Bella's big brown eyes out of my mind. As I round back to our block I can't help but look at the Swan house and notice that her truck is there now. I realize I'm smiling and the thought actually makes me stutter-step and I nearly fall.

I shake it off and run upstairs to my bathroom and jump in the shower. As I stand under the hot spray, rubbing my hands over my face and hair repeatedly, I am assaulted with thoughts of Bella. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her chest, her hips- I can't think of anything but her. I feel myself becoming increasingly aroused as I see snippets of my dream behind my eyelids.

I picture her on top of me, riding me, her tits bouncing deliciously as she moans and whimpers. Her chocolate eyes burning into mine as she asks me to fuck her. As I start to stroke myself slowly, I picture myself flipping us over so she's under me and I pin her to the bed. With one hand gripping her hands above her head, my other hand palms one of her beautiful breasts.

I let out a ragged breath as I grip myself tighter and pump faster. I think about what her tits would taste like and groan thinking about how good it would feel to have her taste me. My mind is filled with a scene where she's on her knees in front of me right now. I can see her head bobbing up and down as I pull her hair slightly. _Fuck. _I pump myself harder and push my head back so the stream of water is pelting me in the face. I feel my stomach tensing as I continue to think of Bella Swan sucking and licking my dick over and over again. _God how badly I want her on her knees with me in her mouth. _My release is hard and fast and I have to grip the wall to make sure I don't drop.

I stand in the shower for a few more minutes while I calm my breathing. I get dressed and as I'm walking down the stairs I hear my sister on the phone, "God yes, what I wouldn't give to pound that! Oh, Bella." _Did…did she just moan Bella's name?_

_What the ever-loving fuck?_

I damn near fall down the stairs. I want to keep listening_. Is she talking about my Bella? Does my sister have a thing with Bella?_ But as I make a step to go back up, my mom calls us to dinner and Alice runs down the stairs past me in a blur. She and my mom start discussing some charity thing for the hospital and I just sit there, completely dumb-founded. For a smart guy, that seems to be happening a lot to me lately.

The next thing I'm aware of is my mom grabbing my plate and asking me if I feel alright. I look up at her and she cocks her head slightly. "Are you feeling okay Edward? You hardly ate anything and you look pale."

"Uh. I don't feel good. I'm gonna go to bed."

As I'm walking up the stairs I hear Alice telling my mom I've been acting weird all day. _I think everyone else is acting weird. I'm the normal one, damn it._

I lay down on my bed with my head propped up on a pillow. I can hear music drifting in through my window, but it's not as loud as usual - it sounds like the guitar riff from _Sweet Child O' Mine._ I glance across the way and I notice Bella's shades aren't drawn anymore, then drop my head to my pillow.

_Nope. No. No, no, no. No way, not gonna look. No, no, no. Nu- uh, not happening. Nope. Nada, nil, nah, not gonna. Hell no. Fuck._

She's walking around her room, pacing back and forth slowly while on her phone. I see she's wearing a tight Superman t-shirt that looks like she stole it from a 9 year old boy. She's wearing little blue boyshorts, also probably ganked from a young boy. I glance at her face and she looks deep in conversation, but it's not a happy conversation. I raise my head a little higher and she drifts out of my view and the music turns off.

"No, no, it's fine. It doesn't matter, mom. No, Renee, knock it off. Whatever, it doesn't matter." She stops and I can tell she's listening to the other person, but then she growls into the phone and my attention is glued to her face. _That was hot._ "Yes, mom, I'm trying. I've met some kids. Some of them are… nice. No, it's fine. No, I don't want to come home." She sighs deeply and her face looks so sad. I have the urge to scoop her up in a big hug and kiss her 'til she stops feeling unhappy. "Yeah, I love you too. Have fun at the game." She tosses her phone onto her bed, then flops down on it.

I sit staring at her feet for several minutes. _She has cute toes. _Then she sits up quickly and I drop my head so she can't see me. I hear her get off her bed so I peek up again and she's gone. A moment later her music resumes.

I hear the beginning of _Nice Guys Finish Last_ by Green Day and then she walks into my line of vision with her back to me.

_Nice guys finish last. You're running out of gas. Your sympathy will get you left behind._

She slaps her hands on her ass, rotating her hips in an hour glass motion. I shift my body so I can see her without lifting too far off the bed.

_Sometimes you're at your best, when you feel the worst. Do you feel washed up, like piss going down the drain._

She drops her hands to the floor and wiggles her ass. I can hear myself whimper. I sound like an animal.

_Pressure cooker, pick my brain and tell me I'm insane. I'm so fucking happy I could cry.  
Every joke can have its truth and now the joke's on you. I never knew you were such a funny guy._

With the next line she bends at the knees and with her hands on the floor, she extends her knees again and juts her ass out. _God, that's a good ass._

_Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast. Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine._

She trails her hands up while nearly bending over at the waist. She stops with her hands at her waist with her ass sticking out. _I'd like to bend her over._

_Living on command. You're shaking lots of hands. You're kissing up and bleeding all your trust, taking what you need. Bite the hand that feeds. You lose your memory and you got no shame._

She's rotating her hips again, then she puts her foot on her desk chair. She runs her hand from ankle to thigh, then back down again, all while moving her ass in a most delicious way. She leans forward on the chair, then slides her leg down and moves her body so she's straddling the chair. She leans her head back and shakes her hair out. My fingers twitch.

_Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane. I'm so fucking happy I could cry.  
Every joke can have its truth and now the joke's on you. I never knew you were such a funny guy._

She points her toes and leans back holding onto the chair with one hand, the other hand is in her hair. She looks amazing and I find myself sitting forward on the bed. Then she drops her hands to her sides and drags her shirt quickly up her sides and over her head, dropping it on the floor beside her.

_Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast.  
Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine._

She curls her feet around the flat, tall back of the chair and leans back farther. From this angle I see her face, upside down and her beautiful breasts moving with her motions and her breathing. They're tightly cupped in a black bra and every time she breathes they push together nicely. She's totally concentrated and it's incredibly hot. I can see her hands move across her chest, up her neck and across her face into her hair.

_Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast.  
Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine._

She slowly comes back up and instead of giving herself time to adjust, she flips her leg over the top of the chair and rotates again so she's facing the window, her elbows on her knees. She swings her hair around then stands quickly spinning around again and grabbing the chair. She is so beautiful.

_Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast.  
Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine._

She sticks out her ass again and wiggles it with the beat of the song. I can tell it's ending, and with one more echo of the chorus, she slides her hands down her chest and torso, moving them behind her to her ass and slaps herself once on each cheek, then swaggers off.

_Oh nice guys finish last, when you are the outcast.  
Don't pat yourself on the back you might break your spine._

Temptation incarnate. Inamorata, _indeed_. I groan to myself as I head back to the shower for round two.

_xx_

* * *

**See I keep my promises- I do hope you enjoyed! Lemme know how you like it!**

**Here's a little teaser hint about what's to come in Part 10 and 11-**

_**"Edward is such a grouch when he doesn't get his way.**_"  
** Alice, _Eclipse_, p.423**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**As always, lots of love and respect to my beta, SuperstarNanna, who is amazing at her job and she still has time to raise kids and a husband, AND write her own amazing story Cure Te Ipsum. It's in my faves, go git you some :)  
**

**Fic recs- I'm head over heels for Secrets, Lies and Family Ties by IdPattThat. She's a real sweety and her story is amazing: **http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5450045/1/# **I am totally jonesing for another chapter... I have been hooked like this on a story in a long while. GO READ!**

**Another great find- a fellow Forbidden Lemon writer- the winner Leanne GoLightly, Check her fic out: **http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5943096/1/Red_Eyes_and_the_She_Wolf#

**I'd like to give a shout out to SnowQueensIceDragon who wrote the amazing _Master of the Universe_. She ended her story this week and while it makes us very sad that we won't have more Fifty anytime soon, I just wanted to thank her for her story :)**

**Other great authors to look out for- Skeezon, IsaKassees, HunterHunting, GothicFictionFan, tby789, lolashoes, angstgoddess003, greeen_goldfish, TaraSueMe, Georgeygirl, and afragilelittlehuman who have all been inspirational to me. I started as a fan, became a beta, and now I write. All because of these amazing writers :)  
**

**I have to woooooot here for a second. Extraordinary Girl was nominated for a Shimmer Heatwave Award for Best Lemon. This to me, is insane. We are nominated with the likes of HunterHunting and she's one of my fanfic idols. I am in awe! **http:/shimmerawards (dot) webs (dot) com/nominees (dot) htm

**As always- I own a nasty sunburn and a brand new job... I do not however own anything of SMs or Twilight. Just like playin' with them.**

**Let's find out how Stripperella's doin... ;o)  
**

* * *

Part 10

Dancing seems to have calmed me; it usually has that affect on me. Renee had me take the strip aerobics classes with her to help me with my inability to stand without falling down, but it also seems to help get me outside of my mind once in a while, something that my therapist said I need to do.

I don't know if Edward was there to watch. I hope that he was watching - my performance was kind of like an amends for the whole "you're a faerie" comment that seemed to piss him off so badly.

I decide a hot shower will settle me down and head down the hall. Before I get to the bathroom, I hear my dad. "Bells, I'm home. How was your first day?" I can tell he's still concerned that I'm not going to fit in or I'll be ostracized.

"Hey dad. It was okay. Nothing exciting to report." I shudder when I think of the possibility of someone telling him I'm a lesbian and dating the neighbor's daughter. "Um… there's some lasagna in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm gonna grab a shower and then study."

"Alright, don't work too hard."

One thing I can count on about Charlie… he doesn't hover.

I head into the shower, and the more I think about whether Edward was watching, the more turned on I get._ I hope he was watching. I want him to watch. Why? Why do I want some boy that drives me crazy to watch me through my window?_

I start to wash my hair and think about how crazy I'm acting. _I have sincerely lost it haven't I?_ He just makes me feel beautiful. I am not at all freaked out by him watching me, actually quite the opposite. Every time I think of him eyeing me, wanting me, enjoying me… oh I want him. I move my hands from my hair and tip my head back into the spray and feel the lather slowly moving down my body. I picture him with me, running his fingertips along my arms, moving his head slowly and then dragging his tongue along my shoulder up to my collarbone. I groan softly, imagining him softly moving his fingers up my spine as he kneels in front of me and places soft kisses along my torso and hips. I can almost feel his hands moving behind me, gripping my legs. I sigh and begin helping myself relieve some of the painful tension accumulating between my thighs.

I stand under the warm water and move my hand against my heated skin, slowly, steadily. My eyes are closed and I see him. His crooked grin, his tousled hair, his fierce green eyes. My breath hitches and I increase my movements. I picture Edward looking up at me with those amazing eyes as he quickens his tongue and adds his fingers. _Fuck me._ My stomach tightens and my heart thrums wildly against my ribs.

A few strokes more and I fall over the edge and wish that he were actually there with me. I finish up quickly with a smile playing across my lips. _Maybe tomorrow I can talk to him. Try to convince him that I'm not a complete bitch. Maybe he's just a sweet guy and was having a bad day?_ I head to my room and lay down. I look across the way to Edward's room and see that the lights are out. I drift to sleep hoping tomorrow is a good day.

As I sit in my truck awaiting my turn to get out of the school's carpark, I think over how it was not so much a good day.

I was late to my first class because my truck wouldn't start at first, then I backed myself in to a bunch of mud. Mike Newton seemed to be following me everywhere and kept grinning like an idiot. Unfortunately, Alice was nowhere to save me after PE and he managed to make me walk with him to lunch and tried to get me to sit with him. Thankfully Emmett scared him off. Rose and Edward joined us midway through lunch, but Edward ignored me and Rose was busy with Emmett. So I grabbed my Bio book and reviewed the chapters I had missed.

Both Edward and Emmett were put into a crappy mood when Em asked Rose if she'd seen Alice. She said she had seen Alice and the boy Jasper, the one she had been raving about on the phone last night, together in the library. Apparently the guys were not okay with this development, but Rose wouldn't let them go get her. She threatened both of their reproductive organs and the boys clammed up quite well.

After lunch it went downhill, literally. Because of all the rain, my shoes were slick, making me fall down on my way into Bio. Edward caught me since he was behind me, much to my embarrassment. When he gripped my waist I instinctively pushed back into him to balance myself and some touching/rubbing/personal space invasion occurred and I had no idea what to do with myself. I ended up sitting at our bench, skin aflame, just staring at my book during our lecture on the Human Genome Project. _Oh my god, that was embarrassing. I practically molested him with my ass. _I refused to look at him the entire time. When Mr. Banner gave us a quick-write assignment about genetic cloning, I heard Mike and Tyler behind us whispering. I heard my name mentioned, but couldn't quite catch what they were saying until I heard "_blowjob_" and my face lit on fire. I glanced over at Edward and his face was taught. He looked like he was trying very hard to refrain from speaking. I wondered if he would want to join in on their conversation and what his opinion would be. I turned myself so my left ear was toward Mike and Tyler and my face slightly turned toward Edward. If they kept going, I was going to punch both of them in the face.

"Yeah, she's fuckin' hot. I'd do her and the little Cullen in a heartbeat." I heard Mike say quietly. Before I could react Edward was standing in front of their lab bench, leaning over with Mike's shirt gripped in his fist. I could barely see his face, but I could see strict anger in his eyes. His face was hard, jaw clenched. I couldn't hear what he said, but he was definitely saying something. I saw Tyler's mouth drop and Mike looked at me, then looked back to Edward and said, "Hey, man, I'm sorry." I looked to Edward as he sat down, fists still clenched on the table. I was about to say something when he got up quickly with his things and left the room telling Mr. Banner that he wasn't feeling well.

"Shit man, why did you go and say that shit about his sister?" I heard Tyler whine behind me.

"Dammit, I always forget they're related. They look nothing alike; I didn't know he'd be listening, shit!" Mike retorted.

It seemed that Edward hadn't been defending me, only his baby sister. It felt like my heart was going to collapse.

As I walked to Lit, I had Mike on me yet again, but now also Tyler. I refused to speak to either, but neither of them would take a hint. It was kind of an ego boost to have boys paying attention to me, but these boys were complete dogs.

During class Mrs. Cope called on me several times during our discussion of male-centered stories in mythology and when I stated that misogyny in literature was a way of scaring women during the times these stories were created, Edward responded saying something about apathy toward the female strength. I raised my eyebrows at him when I noticed him staring at me when Mrs. Cope called on someone else. _I just don't get him._ He smirked at me and I kind of wanted to stab him with my number two pencil then bite his bottom lip. He was intelligent and he did intimidate me, but not because he was smart. There was just something… something _else_ there. And that scared me.

Thankfully he was infuriating… that kept me from sticking my tongue down his throat or rubbing my ass on his dick. Again. We wouldn't want him getting the wrong impression.

As I was leaving class I heard Edward talking to someone behind me, asking if they wanted to come get something. I couldn't hear the entire conversation because I ran right into Alice. Poor thing - I nearly toppled her. She was in such a good mood though, which made me wanna poke her since I was so irritated. She said she was having a great day and that she'd tell me all about it later. I told her I was going straight home and that I would probably be knee deep in Ben & Jerry's in an hour. She promised to come by and share it with me.

A honk behind me snaps me out of my daze and I realize I may need to go buy more ice cream; it's been one hell of a day...

* * *

**How was that for another shower scene? I promised you both, I hope I didn't let you down!**

** Lemme know how you like and I promise we'll start workin' on getting these two on the same page AND in the same room!**

**Reviews make me happier than Ben&Jerry's Milk and Cookies ice cream!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi again. My apologies for this being delayed. I kind of got hit right in the face with real life and it sucked. But I have this chapter for you and 12 is nearly done. I'm hoping to have it back from my Superbeta Superstarnanna tomorrow :) I worship at the alter of her awesomeness.  
**

**I made a youtube playlist for Inamorata last night while I stayed up 'til 4am. It has a song for each chapter. **www (dot) youtube (dot) com/view_play_list?p=8E376953E2300495 **or just search for TheRainGirl4 :)**

**I ran across two amazing fics in the past few weeks. One is Just Wait by InstantKarmaGirl **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5320917/1/Just_Wait **This story is so incredibly captivating and so painful. It's not finished but I'm hoping she'll wrap it up soon. I read nearly all 40 chapters yesterday while I sat in bed and sulked. IKG has a fascinating intellect that comes across in her writing and the subject matter is painful, but the process her characters go through is just devastatingly beautiful. I highly, highly recommend.**

**I also started 107yearoldvirgins Eight Days a Week (yes I know I'm late to the party) I didn't start it sooner because getting FF blue balls is painful. I usually do not start WIPs but my girls over at Fanfiction Anonymous keep bringin' in all these amazing fics and well... I'm stupid and read them. Thankfully, EDAW just finished! :) She's linked in my fave authors, do check her stuff out. She's on hiatus for a bit, which is sad, cos she's freakin' amazing. I wish her a lovely break and I hope she returns soon. :)  
**

****I'd like to also thank my TwiNestie girls for taking such good care of me this week when I needed shoulders and ears and for offering to shank and crotch-kick douchebags. You guys know who you are and I truly appreciate all you do! 13 days 'til Vegas ladies!**  
**

**Disclaimer: While I do own a bunch of new suits and bras for my new job, I do not own these characters... just like playin' with them. **

**As always- let me know how you're likin' this :)**

**xx  
**

* * *

Part 11

I will kill him.  
I'll kill both of the fuckers.

I hear what Mike is saying to Tyler, talking about different girls they'd like to get with, and it merely irritates me. But then I hear Mike say Bella's name, and I feel all the breath in my lungs whoosh out. I do not want them talking about her like that. My body starts to heat from within, like my blood is boiling under the surface. I nearly break my pencil from the tension in my fist.

Then Mike says something about Bella and my sister. I can't handle it. I just… _snap_.

Before I realize what is happening, I have Mike's face pulled to mine and I am promising him on all that is holy that I will kill him if he talks about my Bella or my sister again.

"I swear to fucking Christ, Newton, I will beat the ever living fuck out of you if you so much as look at those girls wrong, do you understand me? You will never be with Bella. _Never_. You think Emmett's scary, you haven't seen shit. Don't go near my sister either. Off _fucking_ limits, dick."

He looks pretty fucking scared, and so does Tyler when I turn my glare to him. I turn back but as I situate myself at the bench I realize Bella is right there within earshot. I don't know if she heard what I said, but the look on her face is one of pure shock. Her beautiful brown eyes are wide and her face is blooming crimson beneath the skin of her neck and cheeks. She is gorgeous, but vulnerable, and I cannot handle it at the moment. I don't know why I react the way I do… no that's a lie. I do know why I react this way. These stupid bastards are talking about having their way with _my_ Bella… and _my_ sister. Thinking about their words again sends fire through my veins and I'm afraid I'll attack the stupid shits, so I run. I have to get away from those morons, but also from the frightened, angry eyes of Bella.

* * *

I'm able to calm myself before Lit and get to class ahead of everyone else. Mrs. Cope isn't back yet, so I sit and watch everyone trickle in and move to their seats. Bella wanders in near the bell looking frazzled, but gorgeous. Her dark blue sweater is making her eyes stand out and it hugs her body just right. Out in the hall I see Tyler walking by… _fucker had better have been apologizing or I'll beat him senseless._ I try to smile at Bella as she walks by, but she looks to be in another world. I wonder if she heard me or if she was offended I stood up for her. I just couldn't let them talk about her like that. She deserves so much more than two idiots making crass comments.

The discussion in class revolves around misogyny - _how apropos_. I try to impress Bella with comments on how men were just apathetic to the strength women had and how many women held so much power in Greece, even though they had no title. She looks straight at me while I am speaking, so I smile at her, but she just looks away, almost irritated.

_I have to do something to fix this, just don't know what. I always know what to do and how to do it right… this is uncharted territory for me._

On my way out of class, I don't move quite fast enough and somehow I get roped into a conversation with Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Ben Cheney about maybe starting a study group. They keep asking if I'd be in, but I can't really be bothered to think of anything other than Bella. I see her ahead but then her chestnut waves disappear and I trudge to my car with Ben tagging along, asking me about the temptation essay. He wonders if he'd get marked off if he writes about Twinkies and I chuckle at him. The kid is so straight edge he is afraid the call of the Twinkie will crush him. I tell him I'll look at some of my dad's medical books on clinical addiction to see if there is anything on food addiction and then I'll call him later.

I'm sitting in the parking lot awaiting my dearest sister when Angela comes by and asks about the books that Ben had mentioned to her. We get off on a tangent about The Biggest Loser and that mean skinny chick that likes to yell at chubby kids and make them cry. She says her temptation is crappy reality television even with her 160+ IQ. I laugh and tell her I'm shocked at her admission and she says she'd like to read any articles I can find on addiction. After about 20 minutes, Alice finally comes out, Jasper trailing behind her.

"Can I get a ride man?" I nod at him and then he does the door opening thing again for my sister.

I'm seriously wondering about those two. He doesn't even open the car door for his cousin or my mom so him being all chivalrous and _Southern Comfort _with my sister is irking me.

As we're sitting in the long-ass queue to get out of the lot, Jasper decides he's in a hurry and reaches over and taps the horn. I glare at him and say, "You'll put out a hand but you'll pull back a nub if you do that again, asshole." I glance back hoping to see movement but then I see Bella's beat-up red truck in front of my car. Before I register what I'm doing, I tell Jazz that I'll be right back and I'm out of the car and walking to Bella's truck. I tap on her window and after she argues with it and gets the thing open, she says my name curtly.

I ask her if she wants to come by and get help on her paper. At first she just stares at me, her big beautiful eyes not even blinking. "I've read this stuff and I know you're really smart, but I figured I could help you catch up. There's a lot we covered before you got here." I lean in and smile and she agrees tentatively with a very confused look on her face. _Nice. I can surprise her, good to know._

I drop Jasper off and take Alice home. I run upstairs and check my books and find the one I want to give Ben and Angela. I scroll through my contacts but I don't have Ben's cell number, so I give Angela a call. She says she'll come by in a while and pick it up. I need to hit the library and pick up a few books they have on hold for me… one of which is on genetic anomalies. C_an't have Bella being the star all the time in biology._ I think I ordered a book or two for Lit also.

* * *

As I pull back into the driveway, I see Angela walking up the block. I had forgotten she lived only a few streets down. It's freaking cold, and she's bundled up to the hilt.

"You're crazy, why didn't you drive or have me bring you the book, Angela?"

"Oh, it's no big deal! I've lived here all my life. I'm used to this stuff." She kicks at the snow.

As I walk with her up to the door I say, "I could've given Cheney the book tomorrow morning in class."

I open the door and she sighs. "I really wanted to have a reason…"

_Ohh… Angela's got a thing for Ben..._ "Not a problem Ang, I'll get the book for you."

She laughs and rolls her eyes at me. "I'm totally pathetic, right?"

I put my hand on her shoulder to try to convey that I'm not a judgmental asshole as most would assume. She's sweet and Ben seems like a good guy too. I hope they do get together.

"Not at all," I sigh, "sometimes it's nice to have someone appreciate you." I lead her up the stairs. "It's on my desk. You can check out the other ones too if you want. I have a ton from my dad."

I hear the front door slam as we get to the top of the stairs. I'm guessing Alice is taking Jake out. As I pass my stereo I hit play and one of my favorite covers from Social Distortion starts.

Angela sits down on the bed as I grab the medical journals and bring them to her. I walk over to the window and glance out, seeing Bella situating herself at her desk. _SHIT! _I don't want her to see Angela. _Fuck! _She'll think I brought her up here for something other than books. I know I'd think that if she had fucking Newton on her bed. I rush to pull the blinds and in the process dump my CDs out of their tower. _..!_

Angela laughs and asks,"Edward, you okay?"

I smile as best I can at Angela, tripping on CDs. I motion towards the door as she stands up with the books. "No worries. Enjoy the books."

"I appreciate your help. I've been trying to talk to Ben for weeks."

"It'll be fine. Let me know how it goes with Cheney." She turns bright red and thunks herself in the head as she turns around. "I'm such a loser."

"No you aren't. Ben's a moron if he doesn't reciprocate."

I walk her out and then Alice pounces on me.

"Angela Webber? Really Ed? She's a little sweet and innocent for you, eh?"

"She was borrowing a book."

"Is that what they're callin' it these days?"

"No really, she needed a book so she could talk to that kid Cheney about it. She wants to get his attention."

I sigh. _I wish I could do something like that with Bella. Maybe I can interest her in something when she's here. I know she likes music, she seems to like dancing… at least I know she's good at it. I can't freakin' tell her that I think she's a good dancer though… that would definitely take me out of the hot guy category and put me in the nasty creeper category… hard to get out of that category once you've been placed there._

"That's what I thought, I told Bella the same. I doubted you'd be humpin' a girl for her brains."

"You said that? W-when?" My brain is suddenly gone again. _Why does that keep happening?_

"A little bit ago, Bella was here when you came by with Angela. She seemed surprised. I told her Ang wasn't your type. But then again, who the hell knows your type…" she rolls her eyes at me as she flaps her hands around like a midget mime.

_Fucking hell._

_Maybe she didn't see Angela in my room. She really probably can't see into my room. No, it would be way too hard for her to see in… right? _My mind is rambling and I hate it.

I sit through dinner completely stunned into silence.

Bella never comes back over to the house. I go to my room five times in two hours and not once is she at or near her window. At one point I hear music coming from her room, a really melodic soprano singing in Gaelic or Latin. Her room is dark so I can't tell if she is in her bed or if it is just a heap of pillows. I ask Alice if she's heard from her and she cocks an eyebrow at me and shakes her head.

_God-damned bratty big mouth pixie._

_I have to fix this. How do I fix this?_

_

* * *

_

**So I have BPOV of all this nonesense and I've got some fluff planned. Entirely too much drama goin' on for these two.**

**Got any recommendations as to what I should do for these two to blow off steam? Lemme know!**

_"I will always tell you the truth."_** (Even naughty pixies can't lie... you can google it!)**

**Remember- Reviews are better than Angryward beating Mike Newton's ass. ;o)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Maybe I should get laid off more often, huh? Don't get used to this twice in one week action. Hubbin was outta town and I had oodles of time to drive SuperstarNanna insane. I start the new job on Monday so we'll see what the sched says. I already started 13 though!**

**I worship the ground SuperstarNanna runs with little children on and someday I hope she takes me to the zoo.  
**

**I'd like to rec yet again Just Wait by InstantKarmaGirl, Red Eyes by Leanne Golightly, and Bounty by Skeezon. All good :) All in the faves.  
**

**I'd also like to beg InstantKarmaGirl, Georgey_Girl, IsaKassees, and M81170 for updates. I haaaate fanfic blue balls and all of you are killing me! **

**Disclaimer: While I do own a new Team Jacob shirt from my girl Shell and a new pencil skirt that reminds me of the movie The Secretary or TBY789's The Office- I do not however, own Twilight. **

**Lets see how Stripperella's day went shall we?**

**Lemme know how ya like it. **

**xx  
**

* * *

Part 12

A honk behind me snaps me out of my daze and I realize I may need to go buy more ice cream; it's been one hell of a day!

_Ugh. Why do people insist on honking at you when you are clearly stuck behind someone else? I cannot go anywhere if there is a douchebag in front of me doing his hair in the rearview!_

I put my hands up in frustration so the douchebag _behind_ me can see that I'm just as frustrated.

In my side mirror I glance behind me to see who the honker is and I choke on my tongue to find that Edward Cullen has just exited a shiny silver Volvo and is walking toward me._ What? Is he gonna question my driving capabilities? Oh god he's smirking. That smirk makes me wanna do bad, bad things._

He taps on the glass so I huff and roll down my ancient window with a groan trying my best to look unmoved by his presence.

"Edward," I say dryly.

"Swan," he nods with the grin still on his lips. "Would you like to come by the house tonight and work on the paper? I know you've only had the books for a few days, so if you want… I can help you?"

_He… I… what? _He's standing with his hands in his pockets looking down at me expectantly, he even looks a touch hesitant.

"Okay." _Man, I'm articulate._

He nods again and agrees to see me in an hour, then turns quickly back to his car where I see Alice and Jasper awaiting his return.

_Did I just agree to a study date with Edward "Gorgeous Pain in the Ass" Cullen?_

_Did I enter Bizarro Forks, slip and fall, or get abducted? Wow. Maybe he does really like me… maybe he was just having some "pull her pigtails to show her you like her" tendencies. Oh… how I'd love him to pull my hair now! _

I'm brought back from my little fantasy and I mentally smack myself as I see the brake lights of the car ahead flicker off.

I finally make it onto the main drag and gun it away from Forks High, splashing hard through the puddles on the blacktop. I need to be free from all these people staring at me. I need to clear my head. Every time I close my eyes, all I see are his big green ones. It's pissing me off that I want so badly to kiss him, but he treats me like the cursed pirate's gold. One minute he's staring at me like he wants me, the next he's being a dick. One second I feel like the most beautiful girl in his eyes the next second I feel I'm invisible. He looks pissed off and irritated toward me all day but then invites me over to his house.

_Son of a bitch!_

I slam on my brakes as I see a small brown furry object in the road._ Oh god, did someone hit a baby beaver? I love beavers._

_Oh shit it moved! The little beaver is still alive! Maybe I can scoop him up in my jacket and take him to the animal hospital near the police station… wait. _

As I get out of the truck I see the little beast more clearly. He's sitting perfectly still, like a show dog awaiting his turn, right in the middle of oncoming traffic just staring down the road. It's not a beaver, it's a really rough looking Yorkie puppy. I walk quickly to him and he just stares passively up at me. His eyes are greenish-brown and his hair is wet and matted.

I lean down and say, "Hey pup, where are your people?" He looks up at me then looks down at his feet and my heart sinks.

A blaring horn makes me jump and I nearly fall on the little furball.

I grab him up quickly and turn; there's a line of cars forming behind my truck.

"Come on, move your rat and your ass!"

"Alright! Nice language by the way, Mr. Brown. I'll be sure to let your wife know!" I glare at him.

My dad's friend looks sufficiently shamed. _Good_.

I quickly get into the truck and pull off the road. I see the puppy is shivering so I take my jacket off and wrap him up in it even though I'm freezing too. I put him in my lap and hurry home.

Charlie's not home so I decide to venture over to the Cullen's early, remembering that Charlie had said something about them having a dog of some kind. I knock on the door and look behind me noticing several cars in the drive. _Man! They must be loaded!_

Alice jerks open the door with a huge smile. "Ohmigod Bella, you won't believe—what is this!"

Her voice raises several octaves as she spies the puppy and I feel bad for my new little friend because it has to hurt him if her shrieking is hurting me.

"I found him on the road; he was just sitting there waiting for someone to end him. I grabbed his suicidal butt and brought him home. You guys have a dog right?"

"Yeah, come on in. You need food and stuff?" She swings open the door and I walk in to this gorgeous house with tile floors and white on white décor. _So beautiful. _

"Okay, well, it's really Emmett's dog, but mom and I do most of the caretaking of the beastie. Emmett is a bit ashamed of him… he wanted this big, giant, scary-ass dog, but he's just the sweetest little lump. He's not full grown yet, just about 9 months old. He's adorable though, he just sits around collecting dust and cookies. He loves to be petted and get belly rubs. I think Emmett was hoping when the ad read, 'Wolf-hybrid...'" _Wolf? _I start looking around the house nervously for the creature in question. "…he'd be getting Wolverine incarnate; instead he got Scooby-Doo or something." Her laugh relaxes me. _I like Scooby._

"That seems apropos since I think Em looks a lot like Fred," I say while looking at emo-pup eye to eye.

"Ohmigod! He does!" She's giggling as she leads me through their huge living room into an even larger kitchen.

"So where is your puppy?" I ask while giving little Hunter S. Thompson doggy some Eskimo kisses.

Alice whistles then yells, "Where's my little boy at?" and with that I hear this massive thudding coming down the stairs and then I scream and jump back as this lumbering pile of drool and fur jumps up at me and I fall ass over tea kettle on to the floor.

"He's gonna eat Suicide-Puppy! Help me Alice!"

She's giggling and snorting. "Jake, knock it off! Off, you whore! Damn it, Jake!" I start to laugh too when I realize that he's not trying to eat us, but he is licking both me and the little dog. She grabs the monster by his collar and drags him off me. He must weigh the same as her, but she's able to wrangle him off. The little creature I'm holding starts to whimper and whine so I set him down in my lap.

Alice finally gets Jake to sit and I realize he's the most gorgeous dog I've ever seen. He's a beautiful brownish red color that kind of matches my own hair. He has these dark brown eyes and he keeps trying to lick the other dog. He lays down at Alice's command, seemingly very well trained, though he keeps scooting on his belly to get closer to me. We sit on the floor with the dogs who are pawing at each other and making little, sweet growly noises.

After a few minutes I suck in a breath and ask, "Where is everyone?" hoping I'm not too transparent.

"Edward dropped me off then said he had to run some errands. Emmett's at practice then taking Rose out for a bit. My parents are at work. My dad works at the hospital, and my mom runs his office."

The dogs start mouthing at each other and it's hysterical to see this little midget and this massive behemoth snarling and whimpering at each other. We just sit and watch them.

"Good god they're cute together!" I coo.

"Do you think your dad will let you keep him?" she asks and I think about it.

"Charlie doesn't seem like a dog kinda guy… he likes to shoot things. But maybe he'll let me keep him and see if anyone's missing him. Then we'll—" I get cut off by the sound of the door opening and I hear giggling. We both turn toward the door, we can see straight through the foyer to the front room. He's standing with a brunette. I can't see her face, only his and he's genuinely smiling. I look back at Alice who's staring as well.

_Edward's here. Edward's here and he's not alone. Edward's here and he's not alone and he is with a girl. And they're going upstairs. Upstairs is where his bedroom is…_

_I was supposed to go to his bedroom. _I feel my heart hammering in my ears and my stomach twisting.

I slowly turn away from their retreating forms, back to Alice. I must look bewildered because she shrugs and starts to play with the dogs. "He does this sometimes. He'll just find a new girl and bring her over. He's not the monogamous kind of boy. I'm not sure what he's doing with Angela though; she's a little too smart for his liking." I feel a lump swell in my throat as she continues, "He usually likes the dumb, easy girls."

Angela.

"I need to go." I get up quickly and grab the little puppy. "I need to go."

"Okay, well here," she hands me a big ziplock of dog food, "don't give him too much."

"Ok, yeah, I gotta go." I stammer and head out the door as quick as my clumsy feet will take me. I get inside my own house and run up the stairs carrying the dog and the food into my room. I set the dog down on the floor and run to my desk and sit down.

As I look up I see Edward standing at the window attacking his blinds and I can hear a rough cover of _Fortunate Son_ playing in the background. I look over his shoulder and see Angela behind him laughing while sitting on his bed. Then he pulls the shades down.

_Fuck me… this is not okay. _

I just sit there for who knows how long until I hear the puppy start whining so I take him out back then give him some food and water. Charlie comes home while I'm sitting on the floor in the kitchen with the dog. I'm not sure how long I've been sitting on the cold tile floor. He must realize I'm upset because he just cocks and eyebrow at me, then looks at the dog and twitches his mustache.

"I do not want to have to clean up anything." His nonchalance makes me smile slightly and I pick up the puppy and hold him while I heat up some lasagna for Charlie and me.

After dinner I'm still really riled up, so I call Renee and she tells me to relax with music and has me download some new stuff - right now Renee is on a Gaelic kick. I sit on the floor with my new furry friend and try to mellow out like she advised, minus the tantric breathing part. Sometimes she overshares. She tells me not to get rid of the dog because it's medically proven that pets can reduce stress and lower blood pressure. I'll have to remember that the next time I see Edward with a hot girl that's not me.

I'm doing anything to keep my head busy. I start with checking my email, but sitting at my desk makes me antsy and irritated so I decide to avoid that for the night. I do some laundry and make an outline for my paper, but the more I think about the paper, the more I think of Edward. I sit on the living room floor with the dog for a while. Charlie is sitting in his favorite chair watching a game and in my mind, Charlie hasn't said no, so he's said yes by default and I'm now planning my friend's new hair cut and figuring out a kick ass name. He kinda looks like a Gremlin so I'm contemplating Gizmo… then again he is also super twitchy and reminds me of the AV kid that offered me a tour of the school that first day and kept asking me about different kinds of cactus- Aaron or Eric or something… one of those might work.

Eric… that's a good name. Strong… and a hot Nordic vampire.

Ugh… I wish I could date an undead vampire guy… they don't go around humping everything in sight while asking other girls to come over. They just suck. Guys suck… I just don't get it. Why did he invite me over and invite her over? Did he forget asking me? Was he looking for a threesome? Is he just a jerk? A very pretty jerk?

And this is why I don't like boys. I knew that he would make me feel like this and I hate feeling like this. I told myself when I left Phoenix that I wouldn't let something like this happen and look what I did. Edward is the enemy. I do not have time for this shit.

Yes, I like him. Yes, I like that he watches me. Yes, I like that I have an effect on him. No, he apparently does not want me all to himself. No, he is not all that interested in me. No, he is not worth my time.

Fuck it. Fuck him.

No, not actually _fuck him_. He can take care of that shit on his own.

* * *

**Thank you as always. I really appreciate your feedback. It means the world to me!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention, there's a youtube playlist now for Inamorata, check it out and let me know what you think- **www (dot) youtube (dot) com/user/theraingirl4

"I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself."

**PS- Dear TwiNesties- 12 DAYS TIL VEGAS! :) Love, Me**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow, that was a long time between posts! I'm so sorry! I will try to not let that happen again! I promise! I already have 14 done and beta'd just in case things get crazy again. Most of you know I started a new job if you follow me on twitter, thank you to all the supporters! Things got a little nutty between the new job and the Vegas Nerds Gone Wild trip. It was awesome and I love my job, just not a lot of free time. No excuses though! The next chapter is awaiting your favor. I hope you like where this is going. I'll post more at the end!**

**Per the usual- I own tickets to Fargo, ND with hopefully no woodchipper in sight. SM owns the characters, I just make them act like sluts and ssholes ;)**

**Without delay, here's Peeper!**

* * *

Part 13

It's been days.

She didn't come over that night. She didn't come over the next day or during the weekend either.

I saw her in class but she ignored me like I was nothing. She had to have seen me and Angela and misunderstood just like I thought she would. I tried to stop her in the hall and explain, but she evaded me very well by weaving her little bitty body through the throngs of people. I even tried pissing her off a few times in class, but she gave me nothing. It was torture. Even fighting with her was better than being nothing to her.

For days now I've been trying to look for her without actually looking like I'm looking for her. I want to explain but then I think, "What am I supposed to explain?" _So I saw you through the window and you saw me with her and while yes, I shouldn't look through your window, I did, and I do, but it's okay. The girl on my bed is not the girl I want on my bed, that'd be you. So let's forget all this nonsense, shall we?_

"So we're on?"

_Huh_?

I look over and see my sister and Jasper looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?" Yet again, I'm missing conversation. That seems to be happening a lot this week.

"Edward, snap the fuck out of it!" my sister whines. "Jasper talk to him, he's been in a coma for days. Either bring back _my _Edward or beat his ass." And with that my adorable little sister stomps off.

"Umm… lil' fella," Jasper taps me on my arm, "you okay there, lil' guy?" he asks condescendingly.

"Yeah, I'm good, fucknut. What's up?" I say as we round the corner headed toward class.

"Well buddy, it seems your squirrelly, ninja-like sister has volunteered the two of us, your twin, his love, and some other folks to set up for the prom next month."

"She whaa?" I look at him incredulously and just kind of stand there gaping at him like a moron.

"Yeah… no one ever told me that your sister was like a fucking Jedi… I don't remember saying yes, but apparently I did. You and some other kiddos are in charge of decor and the electronics. I'm apparently helpin' her with music and ambiance with the AV kids." He makes a swirling whoop-de-doo motion with his hands and I raise my eyebrow at him. "Your brother and Rosie are workin' on the fliers and e-vites with that Cheney kid. It's a full on assault on the school, man! She's takin' no prisoners!"

"There's no sense in arguing with her… she'll just beat you with your own balls. Just smile and nod," I say as we swerve around some freshmen helping their friend wrestle with their locker.

"I like it rough, Cullen, but I'm not willing to get browbeaten with my own nutsack."

"Then don't piss her off and you'll be fine. What's with you two anyway. Why are you spending so much time with her? And being all nice?" I punch him in the arm and we stop outside the door of our classroom.

"She's nice. She's smart. She's se-" I cut him off with my hands and voice.

I shove him slightly. "If you tell me you have a thing for my sister, I'll kill you."

"A duel to the death then." He smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. "You can't intimidate me Cullen, I have your number. You are so sick into that new chick it's not even funny, so don't give me shit." He glowers at me while fiddling with the chain at his side.

I decide to ignore his Bella comment. He doesn't need ammo if he wants to get with Alice. "Fuck you, that's my sister. And I may not be all that intimidating right now, but I guarantee you'll be afraid of me if you fuck with my sister. And you know Emmett benches two-twenty-five."

"I do know this… oh look there's 'hot new girl'," and with that he leans back on the wall as I flip around like a whipped puppy. I can't fucking help it. Just the mention of her makes me retarded.

I see Bella talking to Mike Newton. She's actually smiling... _why is she smiling at that dickweed?_ My body revolts against me as I see her reach up and pull a piece of lint off of his shirt and he leans down and whispers something in her ear. I slam my hand into the locker outside the door and push past Jasper into the classroom.

It's finally Friday. My week has been utter shit. It's been so hard trying to keep an eye out for a chance to speak to Bella, but not look like it. I feel rather stupid on a regular basis kind of peering around; I'm guessing that I'm starting to look a lot like Lauren and Jessica, the way they stalk me in the halls. Loitering around her locker, just hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Hoping not to see her with Newton or any other dick. Wandering past her classes as the bell rings hoping she'll walk out. But it's been four days of absolutely nothing. She's evading and avoiding, I'm sure of it. It's pissing me off. Every girl in this school but three are on me like a merit badge on a scout uniform; one is my baby sister, one is fucking my troglodyte brother, and one is Bella Swan. All are huge pains in my ass.

As I walk into Bio I look around, but she's not there so I sit down quickly and decide I'm going to ignore her today. I've tried quite a few times to strike up conversations during labs, but she's turned monosyllabic on me. As she walks in I notice that she's with Tyler and Mike, both of them looking at her like she hung the moon. _These two won't give up will they? She's not that great... okay, yeah... no. UGH! _I clench my hand and snap my pencil in half._ Shit._

Tyler eyes me warily as he sits down at his table behind me and Bella sits next to me. Mike comes over and leans down on our table and continues his chat with Bella.

"So, I'm thinkin' you should come by about one?"

"Sure, sounds good."

_What? What sounds good?_

I must've made a noise because both of them look at me quickly so I look away and busy myself with the textbook.

"I'll talk to you later," Mike says as he wanders off.

I look up and she's glaring at me. I must give her a look because she huffs and says, "Fuck off, Edward" in a small, but determined voice.

"What?" She's still not looking at me.

"You heard me."

"What are you doing with that dick?" _Oh, now I have her attention._

"That's none of your business. Like you and Angela are none of mine."

"You have no idea what happened!" I respond without my brain's approval, but then Mr. Banner walks by handing out quizzes.

I get nowhere with Bella during Bio. She ignores me through the quiz and the discussion after, and I even try passing her a note asking her to meet with me to talk, but she just crumples the paper and drops it to the floor. At this point I am ready to wring her neck. I shoot out of my seat and make a beeline for Lit and sit down before anyone else, giving me some time to clear my head.

I see Angela walking in with Bella and Angela looks kind of freaked out. I think Bella has finally said something to her. I look away and pretend to be busy but try to hear what they say.

"I only borrowed a book. It was a way for me to, ya know, have something to say," I hear Angela stammer. She quiets down quickly and I look up to see Ben walking in and sitting down.

"Okay, I get it, we'll talk more later, okay?" Bella says quietly. At this point I can't control myself and I turn slightly to look at her. Her eyes are locked with mine, not Angela's.

I quickly look away, relieved and irritated at the same time. _Why would she let Angela explain, but not me? _

Mrs. Cope brings class to order and begins to tell us about our final projects that we'll be working on this last month and a half of school. She says that she'll be partnering us together within pairs that will "elevate and challenge our abilities." This leads me to believe she's going to pair smart kids with the not so smart ones. I fear a Jessica Stanley pairing in my future.

"I've written the pairs on this chart. You will draw a mythological story at random and you and your partner will work together to create some kind of presentation to share with the class. It will need both a written and a visual presentation that is equally worked on by both partners and you will grade each other as well as you will receive a grade from me."

I'm half paying attention, but the more I sit, the more my ire builds. _Bella wouldn't listen, she wouldn't even give me chance. I just don't get it. I know I'm an ass and I know I piss her off, but still... I'm a good guy. I need her to know I'm a good guy._ These warring feelings of wanting to kiss her and wanting to smack her are driving me insane._ I just..._

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Bella standing next to my desk. I see everyone moving around desks and talking excitedly and I look up at her in confusion. She looks down at me and raises her eyebrow in a cute yet condescending manner. My fingers twitch on the top of my desk.

"Are you planning on joining me or are you just going to sit there and let me do all the work, Princess?"

"What?" _Oh my god, this girl!_

"Lucky for you, I'm your partner for the final project. A pluses all around," and she wiggles her fingers like a spastic cheerleader or something.

"You're my partner for the project?" I repeat, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I see this is going to be a fun month. Yes, Ed, you and I are partners. Yet, again," she says, her tone dripping with irritation.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I glare at her. She pushes all my buttons and I do not know what to do with myself when she's around me.

"You are my problem Edward," she says as Mrs. Cope walks over.

"I'm excited to see what you two do with this assignment," she chirps as she hands me our paper.

"Diana and the Hunter," I say quietly.

"You mean the Peeping Tom that's eaten by his dogs?" she snaps.

"He was not a Peeping Tom... She's a Goddess for Christsake," I retort. "He was astounded by her beauty. He couldn't help himself." I'm about to rant some more but Mrs. Cope interrupts our discussion.

"Please read the synopsis quickly then get started on brainstorming ideas for your presentations to the class."

"I'll read it since you don't seem to be a fan."

I make a "go ahead" motion with my hands and listen.

_"The myth of Diana and Actaeon is a disturbing one. Diana is the virgin goddess of the wild places - killer as well as protectress of furry things, protectress of girls evolving from virgin to mother - and killer of women in childbirth. The goddess - seemingly a grown woman, but paradoxically one destined never to reach womanhood, the "eternal teenager - is observed by a young huntsman as she bathes naked in a stream. He stares in fascination and awe at the most beautiful vision ever beheld by man. But his harmless voyeurism leads to tragedy; Diana sees him, and fears he will boast of what he's seen. And so she turns him instantly into a stag - which his own 50 hounds then tear apart. This is one of many myths which unmasks the Greek male's fear of women- female beauty is not just there for his enjoyment - it has a power to trap and then destroy."_

Her voice hypnotizes me as I listen to her speak of this poor voyeur and his untimely demise.

"The poor guy, he had no idea."

"The pervert was peeking and got his just desserts."

"You can't believe that he should die for looking upon a Goddess and admiring her beauty?"

"I can. He wasn't invited to watch her."

"Just because you aren't invited doesn't mean you can't behold the beauty you see... doesn't mean that you have ill intentions."

"Then why didn't he make his presence known? Why didn't he declare himself to her?"

"Maybe he was afraid, she's a Goddess after all."

"That's absurd. Men held all the power then."

"She was a Goddess... she had all the power, obviously. He had the right to be afraid. She killed him!"

"He killed himself."

"Are you insane?" I must've said this loudly because I realize everyone is staring at us. Thank goodness the bell rings.

"You are a complete..." she stops mid-sentence as she's picking up her things and turns for the door.

"I'm a what?" I say, egging her on as we reach the hallway. This is the most she's spoken to me in a week.

"I, I, I... you're a self-righteous, transparent, cocky asshole," she says flatly.

"You are a two-faced, hypocritical, little girl, Bella Swan!" I can't believe she'd call me out. "What the hell is wrong with you, can't you see anything?"

"What's going on?" I suddenly realize that Jasper is standing next to me. He puts his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he says in a kind manner with a little more Southern gentlemanly inflection than normal.

"Yes, I'm okay." She glares over at me.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. And you are Bella Swan?"

"I am. Nice to finally meet you, Jasper." She then smiles widely at him and I have the urge to punch Jasper. She looks back over at me and her smile fades. "I'm sorry. I need to go," she says quickly.

I see them smile at each other. He seems to have calmed her instantly... I seem to rile her instantly. Something about them smiling at each other just makes me more angry. Bella turns and walks away.

"What the fuck was that, Jasper?" I say as I smack him with my hand across his shoulder.

"What? You were losing it, fucker, I saved your hide. She was gonna serve your ass up on a platter. Don't you realize you need to play it better than that?"

"Play what? I am not playing anything."

And with that I walk away from my friend and hope like hell he didn't just charm his way into Bella's heart.

* * *

**A/N Anyone else get turned on when the were arguing? I love hot, smart people!  
Speaking of... anyone wanna read somethin' kickass by a smart, hot girl? Check out my beta- SuperstarNanna's story Cura Te Ipsum, it's in my faves! **

**Also, we know have a smutblog. Yes, smutblog. It's Rated NC-17 and if you aren't old enough to handle it, don't click the link k? It's good stuff though :) We shall post our recs and reviews there. This week is Threesome week :) Good times!  
**

http:/rainingsuperstars (dot) blogspot (dot) com/

**I posted my inspiration for CH 14 on there, if you want a teaser! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. I've been traipsing around the country for work and pleasure! Today is my birthday, well, in a few hours it will be. I decided to hold on to this lil nugget 'til today so that on my "old lady day" or "Kickass Leo Day" I will give you a gift! Thank you readers and friends!**

**Shout outs to my Twinesties, especially my asskicker, whip cracker, and overall bestie, Nanna. I am a better person because I have you in my life! ILY! CONGRATS on your SlashyBabyness :)  
**

**I have no recs due to being on Fic Restriction from afore mentioned asskicker. Anyone wanna send me some hot links to smut, please do! Visit our smutblog at http : / rainingsuperstars dot blogspot dot com – we love when people share!**

**Disclaimer: While I do own a few monkey bites from seeing 100 Monkeys live at The Viper Room and a new respect for hot roadies (oh do I have stories!), I do not own Twilight… just make the characters act dirty ;) Lemme know how you likey!**

**

* * *

**

I know they're watching me. I love it.

My eyes close and I slowly slink my palms up my bare thighs, exposing more and more skin by dragging my skirt up my legs, feeling the softness of my own hands. I know I'll find their eyes on me when I turn around. I flip my little blue cotton skirt up slightly from behind as I move my hands around the back making sure they know I don't have anything on underneath. Bringing my hands around to my stomach, I slowly run them under the hem of my shirt and bring it up with them as I round my ribcage and drift upward toward my breasts. I push the fabric up over my lace covered chest and then slide it up and over my head.

Beside me I hear a slight moan and it distracts me enough to open my eyes and glance over my shoulder, my gaze meeting with his, brown locked with blue-grey. I feel a grin tug at my lips as I toss my shirt over to him. He catches it easily and then I see him glance across the room and smile. I turn my head to the other shoulder and am rewarded as gorgeous emerald eyes pierce into me, making my heart thud against my ribs. I suck in a deep breath as I jut out my ass and dip down then slowly slide back up using my bedpost for stability. I wiggle my ass slightly and I keep my gaze trained on Edward as I move to stand between Jasper's legs as he sits on the end of my bed. Edward is sitting in the rocking chair beside the bed near my desk unmoving, watching my every motion intensely.

Jasper brings his hands up to my outer thighs and begins to trail them upward. He's moving so slowly that I feel every nerve ending burning. I put my hands on his shoulders and continue to stare at Edward, part of me hoping he'll get up and come to me, but part of me is not wanting what Jasper is doing to end. As I feel Jasper's exploration reach my upper thigh, his fingers curl behind me and brush the curve of my ass causing Edward to groan and the chair to creak slightly as he adjusts himself.

I blink a few times and finally look down at Jasper. His head is bent forward and he begins to work my stomach with his mouth, his tongue whispering against my skin. He nips at my hip bone and I grunt and buck toward his mouth automatically. He lets out a low chuckle and squeezes my ass fully and roughly which spurs me on to letting out more of a whimpering sound. My feet widen between his as my hips push toward his mouth. His hands move slightly and he pushes my skirt up, fully exposing me. I chance a look back at Edward and he's leaning forward with one elbow on his knee and the other hand grinding the palm of his hand against his dick. He licks his lips slowly just as I feel Jasper dip his tongue against my heated body and I let out the sluttiest moan to ever escape my lips. Jasper flattens his tongue and drags it against my flesh, slowly ghosting the tip back down almost to my thighs, and then he repeats the motion. All the while I watch Edward whose stare ricochets between what Jasper is doing and my own eyes.

I feel pressure building in my abdomen and the muscles in my stomach and thighs are clenching with each move Jasper makes against me. I throw my head back and let out a ragged breath. The tension is building inside of me fast and instinctively my hips begin rocking to meet Jasper's tongue as he pushes two fingers inside me, curling them slightly forward, begging me to come for him. His tongue quickens as his fingers pump harder and I grip his dark blonde waves and cry out like a wild animal. I peek back at my Peeper and I see he's fully released himself from his pants, stroking his cock viciously, his eyes locked onto mine. He groans and he quickens his movements just as Jasper grips me hard and pulls my hips toward him.

"Fuck me. Oh god!"

I come hard with Jasper's tongue pushing against my clit and his fingers curling inside me once more. My head drops to his shoulder after he kisses the skin below my belly button. I lean my head down farther and turn to rest my cheek against his shoulder and look over at Edward. He's smiling at me lazily and says, "My Inamorata."

"Bella! Move your ass! Your rat dog is gonna pee on the hardwoods and I'm gonna make him into a hat!"

Charlie's voice jars me awake and as I shoot out of bed I get tangled up in my sheets and I fall, slamming into the floor knees and face first.

"Fuck me," I groan. My head is spinning as I try to gasp for the breath I've knocked out of me and figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Bells! NOW!" I hear Charlie bellow again.

"I'm moving dad! Chill! Eric is house-trained!" _I hope._

I grab a sweater and throw it on over my tank and boyshorts as I drag my ass down the stairs with Eric jumping up on me as I go. I shake my head again trying to figure out what just happened inside my subconscious.

_Did I just have a sex dream starring Assward and his Southern bromance partner? Alice would be super pissed. Her man AND her brother. That's so wrong. Yet it was so hot._

_God damn it, I need a cold shower. _

I open the back door to let Eric out and a gust of cold, wet morning air slaps me in the face.

_Nope that'll do. Ladywood deterred... for now._

OoOoOoOoOo

I spend my weekend avoiding Alice due to the whole whacked-out dream issue, running errands, working my part-time job as a tutor for one of the Jr. High kids, and talking on the phone with Angela where she explains everything about borrowing the book from Edward and getting advice from him about what to do with Ben. This of course makes me feel like a complete tool.

_I need to find a way to apologize._

I think about asking Alice about it, but when she finally gets a hold of me on Sunday night, she wants to talk doggy play-dates and color schemes for prom. I humor her and agree that we could take Jake and Eric to the park or something and then I tell her that she should use the school colors... that earns me a huff and she tells me I'd be in charge of nothing but manual labor if I kept up my shenanigans. The idea of having to decorate under the tutelage of Miss Cullen scares the shit out of me so I advise her to think of a theme, then go from there. She starts squeeing about theme choices and I completely zone out when she brings up Vegas and Showgirls.

I lie low on Monday as I try figure out how to proceed with Edward. I saw him come in with his brother and sister, and it looked like Emmett drove and Edward did not look pleased. Alice hugs Jasper and I kind of blush and duck my chin in embarrassment at the memory of my dream. I want to keep that shit at a distance.

As I walk through the quad on my way to P.E. I see Edward heading toward me but his head is down. My brain deserts me and since I don't have an ever-loving thought as to how to deal with him, I dip behind a large shrub of some sort and sit down. I look up as he walks by and blow out a relieved breath when he continues on to his class.

"Hey, stalkerazzi, whatchya doin' in the bushes?" I jump up and dust off my ass and turn to see gorgeous Rose Hale staring back at me with her shrewd ice blue eyes.

"I fell," I answer flatly as I see her raise her perfect eyebrow at my lie.

"Yeah... of course. Bye, new-girl." She walks off with a swing in her hips that I could never find even after years of strip aerobics. _Wow_.

I manage to get a ball to the face in P.E. because I'm so freakin' distracted. The jokes coming from Tyler and Mike are astounding and Jessica whips out a Clueless line which makes me laugh even though my face hurts. Tyler walks me with an ice pack on my eye to the nurse. She makes me lay down and he tries to stay, asking me about my weekend and if I have a date for prom. I groan and roll over at the thought of dancing with Tyler to "She's Like the Wind" or some crap-ass Beiber song, thankfully the nurse thinks I'm in pain and asks Tyler to go back to class to let me rest.

I tell her I'm just dizzy, which is a half-truth, then spend the rest of the hour and most of my Bio hour in the nurse's office laying with the ice over my eyes. When she feels I've rested enough, she sends me to class just in time to change back out of my uniform and head to Lit.

Today has gone aces. I make it to Lit and see Angela saving me a seat so I sit next to her. She asks me about our epic final assignment and I tell her I haven't done anything but print out the story and she explains about how she and Jessica are paired up with a story about the Sirens and Argonauts. I giggle when she says that Jessica wants to sing in front of the class. _Nothing like a pretty, perky girl singing Lady Gaga at the top of her lungs to make a sailor throw himself off of something.  
_  
"Would that make you an Argonaut, young Ang?" I snort.

"I do believe... I'll go throw myself off a ship on to some nice, pointy rocks now," she laughs as she rolls her eyes. "When are you and Edward going to work on your project?"

"I'm not sure," I say, looking around for him.

"Can you do it without killing him? Friday's little fit went over like a lead balloon. Jess said he went ape-shit on you?"

"No, it wasn't like that..."

"I'm pretty sure she said he hated you," _Ouch_. "But then again, I'm not so fond of her, and she loves me and she's actually pretty sweet, so who knows. This assignment could be a good way for you to spend some time together. Edward may act like a douche, but he's actually a very nice guy when you get to know him."

"Yeah, we need to do this report up right, just gotta make a game plan," I say as I shuffle my notebooks and start to formulate a plan as the bell rings. The rest of the class gets seated and none other than Mr. Cullen sits himself right in front of me but doesn't bring his eyes to mine as he turns to sit.

Mrs. Cope lectures for a bit about all the looming deadlines then lets us loose to work in our pairings on our research, allowing us to leave for the computer lab or library if we don't want to work in the classroom. Edward turns quickly, straddling the seat as he folds his arms across the back of the chair, but says nothing. I look up at him and my brain is blank, so I just stare back at him. _Smooth, Swan.  
_  
"Where were you?" he says in nearly a whisper.

"I got hurt in P.E. so I stayed in the nurse's office," I say quietly as I take in a deep breath. I smell this warm, sweet scent with a touch of musk and earth mixed together. My eyes close and I know I'm grinning a bit. It's Edward. Even his smell makes me stupid.

"Are you okay?" His voice startles me and when I pop my eyes open I'm mere inches away from him.

"I, um, yeah. Fine. Merely a flesh wound." I point to the bump on the left side of my forehead.

"Come back, I'll bite yer ankles off!" he says in a beautiful British accent with a heart-wrenching half grin. _Wow, that's freakin' cute that he knows Python._

"You sure you're okay?" he says again.

"Yep. Not the first one, not the last. You should see the other guy." _Good, jokes are good. Smiling is good._ I smile back at him and realize that even though I've moved back a bit in my seat, he's now the one leaning over my desk, closing the distance between us.

I stare into his beautiful, dark, mossy eyes and watch as they dance between mine. I can hear his breath quickening as the hum of other students whispering dissolves around us. My head tips forward as I feel drawn in by the honesty and kindness within those eyes. I think about how I could easily kiss him. With that thought my eyes dart down to his lips. They are slightly parted. His bottom lip is a bit pouty and he pokes his tongue out to lick it. I clear my throat; it's starting to feel warm and stifling in the classroom.

My body, moving of its own volition, carries me closer to him, so now I have my elbows on the desk. I shift my body at the hips slowly toward him. My eyes leave his face to take in his eyes, his hair, his mouth, his jaw - all are beautiful.

_I could kiss him right now. I want to kiss him right now.  
_  
He keeps licking his lips and glancing between my eyes and my lips, but I can't help but think that he looks rather scared. _Does he want to kiss me?_  
I take in another lungful of air saturated with him and I decide to lean in farther and hope he'll close the gap.

"Fucking hell!" he yelps and we both jump up as the bell rings, my legs banging against the desk.

"Shit," I whisper breathlessly.

We stand there staring at each other as the students around us file out the door. I can't bring myself to look at them to see if any of them have noticed our exchange. I just stand there. He's shifting his weight back and forth as he throws his book bag on his shoulder then looks down at the floor. I just want to put a finger under his chin and make him look in my eyes. _I'm gonna do it._ I steel myself and I reach out my hand tentatively.

As my fingers near his face, his head shoots up and he says frantically, "I have to go."

_Well, that went well._

OoO*OoO

As I come in the front door I get ankle-molested by Erik. I kneel down to pick him up but my backpack falls off my shoulder and nearly kills him. I hear my phone buzzing so I start rummaging through my bag trying to find it. Of course, it's Alice.

"Afternoon pixie pirate, how can I help you?" I say as I try to pull Erik's ass out of my backpack. He nips me so I thump his nose and say, "No, bad vampire."

"What the hell are you doing?" she says.

"Erik's biting me, so I'm parenting. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Wanna bring your demon spawn over to play with my little angel?"

This makes me snort a little, "I need to get some stuff done, I missed Bio today so I need to see if I can get notes from someone and make sure I don't have anything due, then I can bring him over. Gimme like 30?" I ask, picking Erik up and putting him outside.

"Try not to fall on your ass on the way over. I heard you had a mishap. There's mud everywhere, Grace. Oh and Jasper and his cousin, Rose, might be around so don't look like you got dragged through a knot hole backwards, kay? Bye Love-muffin!" She hangs up before I can tell her what she can stick in her knot hole. _Punk._

I call Mike to see if he has the notes that I can pick up, but I get his voicemail and I don't want to encourage him so I hang up. Getting Erik back inside requires a pretty fantastic reenactment of that fucked up scene from "The Proposal." Erik keeps running around yipping while I chase his furry ass around the yard and I swear he's laughing at me. Thankfully no eagles swoop down and take him. As I'm coming back inside I think about Alice and what she said. _I do not look like a mess. Do I?_

Stopping at the top of the stairs and go into the bathroom. _Oh snap. Not a mess. A hot mess._ I have nappy-ass hair ratted up in a pony and I have a wicked knot on my head. _Awesome. I wouldn't kiss me either at the moment. Let's just wander over like this and see if we can render Alice apoplectic.  
_  
I think better of that plan seeing as how not only will Jasper and Rose be there, The Southern hottie and his even hotter cousin, but I might run into Edward.

Someday, though, I will show up in my *NSYNC tank-top, hot green jamma pants, old black flippy flops, and a red scrunchy... her head explosion will be fantastic.

I jump in the shower to rinse off the crap that was my day and the heat helps soothe my tense neck and shoulders. I scrub up quickly and laugh when I see the shampoo my dad bought - Strawberry V05. _How Eighties._

Dried and dressed, I head to find my rat boy. He's curled up in my backpack so I snag him up and zip it and put it on my back gently and walk over.

I carefully walk over without falling. _Go me. _I knock on their door then look around, but I don't see Emmett's jeep anywhere. The Volvo is right where it was when I left this morning.

The door swings open and I find myself staring at Edward. Yup, just staring.

"Bella?" he asks then gets bowled over by Jake.

I lean down and start petting him, keeping my eyes averted. "I'm here to let Erik play with Jake."

"Oh yeah, Alice said she had set up a play date for Jake, but I thought she was kidding." I look up at him. "She had to run some errands, she said. I'm guessing she'll be right back." He looks around. "Did you bring a dog?"

"Yeah, he's fairly compact." I swing my bag off my shoulder gently and unzip the top, and out pops my little furry ankle-biter. "This is Erik."

"Shit, that's a cute dog. What is it?" He waves me in and restrains Jake so I can come in without falling down.

"The vet thinks he's a Yorkie."

"Erik, the Yorkie?" He seems to have doubled over... he's either laughing or dying. I set my bag down and Erik jumps out and runs off to play with Jake who's scampering around just like he is. _Like two kids in love._

"You okay?" He's still laughing and gripping his side like he's in pain.

"Oh yeah, that's fucking awesome." He takes a deep breath then asks me if I want something to drink.

"Sure, water would be great." I need to keep myself busy so I don't think about how I wanted to molest his face earlier.

He hands me a glass and I drink it in about 10 seconds. "Thank you." I take a deep breath and just go for it. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you the other day. I jumped to conclusions." I'll admit the last part trailed off a bit; no one likes to admit they're wrong.

Taking the glass back he leans against the breakfast bar and watches as Jake flips Erik over.

"It's okay, I wasn't Prince Charming either." The intense way he's looking at me makes my stomach drop to my uterus and bounce back up.

"I wasn't in Bio today," I blurt out.

"Yeah, I know. I was," he says, looking at me like I'm a moron. _I am_.

I look back at him with my bitchface. "I mean I missed the assignment, smart-ass."

"Ah. No homework. We were given the outline for the final exam and our final projects. Then we had a quiz on the genetic mutations chapter."

_Ah shit. I hate missing quizzes._ "Well okay, I'll ask if I can take the quiz tomorrow. I'll go in early."

"I'm sure Banner will let you. He's a fairly nice guy and one of the smarter teachers around Forks."

"Yeah- he seems cool. So what's the final gonna look like?" I can't help but smile as he smiles at me, almost hesitantly. He reminds me of a little kid.

"We have a final exam and we have a project. It's a genetic counseling project. I grabbed a packet for you." He turns around and grabs some papers and hands them to me. His fingers brush against mine and we both look into each other's eyes like cows struck by lightning.

I shake my head and turn my attention to the papers to read the summary of the project. "Each partnership will conduct genetic counseling as if they were a breeding partnership, then they will determine via their own genetic tests, whether or not they will be a suitable breeding partnership. If they pairing is found to be non-suitable, they will need to describe the difficulties, negatives, and repercussions of mating. If they are considered suitable, then they need to discuss at length why they would be considered a superior propagating pair."

_Mating. Edward. Wha…?_

I look over to find Edward sitting on the kitchen floor holding Erik like a baby, cooing at him. Jake sits next to him licking at the air with his paw on one of Edward's legs.

All the air in my lungs squeezes out.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know. We are getting into the good stuff now. Let's hope Stripperella can keep her paranoia in check and young Peeper can keep his smart-stupidity to himself. What's the bet on that?**

**If I can stay awake and not die from my LA trip kicking my tusch, I still have no voice and the damn club stamp stuck on my wrist, I'll update again this weekend**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hi everyone! I know I'm not on the ball with the updates, things in reality have been insane lately, but I am trying. Especially for you Nay, I am trying! We are gettin' into the thick of it all!**

**Shout outs for this week and last week- I highly recommend Just Wait by InstantKarmaGirl. If you aren't reading it, get on it. It will shatter your heart and tear it out through your throat all while making you wanna cuddle Stutterward and bring Brokenella home with you also my newest fave fic- Reality and Other Inconveniences by OhMyWord, GrownAssWoman at ADF rec'd it and I'm in love. 10 Chapters read in a few hours. Awesome.**

**Also, my Twife and PLP Skeezon has a new fic, Fortune's Fool. Bitchella and Conward. Need I say more?**

**All these are in the faves, do check them.**

**As always, I couldn't do this without my soul-mate, partner in crime, and breathy phone call buddy, SuperstarNanna- If you don't have her Cura Te Ipsum on your alert, get on it! and Dr. Bella are awesome!**

**FYI- I own some antibiotics and cough syrup, but I do not own Twilight. Just like to cock-block them! ;oP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Part 15

I glance up to see her staring down at me with a strange look in her eyes. If I had to guess I'd think she was seeing through me. She's not here with me I don't think. Her face looks drawn and her eyes are looking at me but aren't focusing on me.

"Bella?" I ask, trying to bring her back to the moment. She nods her head a little. She looks so lost and it concerns me because she always looks in control, even when she falls down she looks like she knows what she's doing.

"Bella, are you okay?" I see her eyes fix on mine with such a longing it makes my heart stutter, and then she drops to her knees in front of me.

"Fine."

{(_)}

I was definitely surprised when Al said that she'd invited a friend over with a dog to play with Jake. No one ever brings their dog over to play since Jake's part wild animal and Em likes to tell people he eats bunnies and small children. Then Al said she got a call from mom and had to go run some errands for her. She told me to just entertain the dogs the best I could, but when I asked her whose dog was coming, she said "Just a friend" and ran out the door.

Needless to say, I was more than just surprised to see Bella Swan on my doorstep. She was so mad the other day and I thought for sure she wouldn't want anything to do with me, but then today in class happened, and then she came in with the cutest fucking dog on the planet. And she apologized.

And even more than that, she made me want to apologize. That almost never happens.

Now she's sitting in front of me on her knees, her eyes locked with mine, reflecting a tranquil sadness. I have the urge to comfort her, but I keep my hands busy holding her dog who's nipping at my hand while I pet him. Jake kind of moves toward her and flops down against her leg, moving his head against her arm. _Lucky bastard._

She bows her head and brings her hands to Jake's face and slowly drags her fingers through his fur. I feel unhappiness at the loss of eye contact, but I continue to stare at her while she pets Jake. I can see her chest rise and fall with deep breaths. Her gorgeous hair, almost the same reddish brown hue as Jake's, is glinting in the sunlight that's streaming in from the patio doors. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, feeling the heat of the sun against my cheek.

Erik starts to fall asleep in my arms so I move him to my lap. I notice Jake's nodded off too with his head leaning against Bella. I decide to take action and scoot myself closer so my cris-crossed legs are touching her still kneeling knees. At the contact, she takes a deep inhale and raises her eyes to mine.

I've never wanted anything more than I want to kiss her right now. I find myself leaning forward slightly, but she stays still, a hesitant gleam in her eyes. I bring my hands up along her arms over her shoulders and up to her jaw. Her skin is soft and warm; a sweet smell emanating from her makes me lick my lips. Firmly, I hold her jaw between my hands, slowly moving my thumbs along the soft skin near her ears. I keep my gaze on her beautiful face. Her breathing has increased and the room is completely still other than our respiration that is almost synchronized. As I lean further toward her, I pull gently and she relents, slightly moving toward me.

My heart rapidly pushes against my ribs over and over as I look into her eyes and see the deep dark chocolate color looking back at me. She lets out a long, shaky breath as her gaze moves from my eyes to my mouth and back. Her tongue darts out quickly and I take this as my sign to continue. I move my legs under me so I mimic her kneeling and Erik moves off my legs and I hear his nails on the hardwood as he skitters away. I lean toward her and I feel her do the same. I'm taller so I dip my head a bit and close the distance slowly, still waiting for her reticence to take control. Her mouth is still slightly parted and I keep glancing between her perfect, little lips and her beautiful, soulful eyes. I move my forehead so it's nearly touching hers and I can feel the heat from her cheek against mine. I tilt my head slightly and my nose brushes against the side of hers. My face is so close to hers, but at the last moment I pause and stare into her eyes. I decide I need to wait on her; she needs to want this too. As I'm thinking that last part, she pushes her head forward and grips my neck on either side. I raise my chin in surprise at her actions and she pushes up on her knees.

Finally.

I have kissed girls. Quite a few actually.

This is infinitely better than any of them.

Her lips mold to mine. She's warm and she tastes like mint and honey. I smile and pull back slightly, wanting to see her face, but then we both sigh at the loss of contact and I reach forward again with my mouth and push against hers. She pulls back after a few soft kisses and moves her hand up into my hair has she leans up and forward on her knees. She's now gripping my hair in her fists with her elbows resting on my collarbone. She pulls me against her and I moan at the fierceness with which her mouth attacks mine. Her insistent lips part suddenly and our tongues come together, mine seeking hers out as I move my hands around her back. I push against her, both of us equal, kneeling in front of the other. I move my hands up her back underneath her top and feel her soft, almost hot skin beneath. The tips of my fingers run along the edge of her bra.

Without realizing it, one of my hands begins tugging at the buttons at the front of her top. I don't even notice until I feel the lace of her bra and I moan. She does not pull away; she actually scoots closer to me, her knees between mine. One of my hands is now squeezing her breast over the lace; it's exactly how I dreamed. My other hand is pushing against the small of her back, keeping her pinned to me. With her tongue in my mouth and my tongue running along hers, I hear her make a soft whimpering noise that solidifies my desire to take her upstairs.

"Rose! Not cool!"

Bella quickly jumps up, tripping over Jake who is also jumping up and tripping over Erik who apparently curled up with him to continue his nap. Bella slides into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar while buttoning her top as I see Emmett barging through the back door with Rose trailing behind him laughing.

"You're just mad because I'm made of awesome and you are not," Rose taunts Emmett. He frowns and looks over at me.

"E, what are you doing on the floor? Did Bellisima finally lay your ass out like you deserve?" He walks over and offers Bella a pound.

"Uhh, I was playing with the dogs," and I motion toward where they were, but then I realize that both dogs have run outside. _Damn_.

Rose gives me a look, and I'm pretty sure she knows I was not playing with the dogs. Her eyes travel from me to Bella and then back to me and she gives me a half smirk.

"Whatever, Sparkles." He's taken to calling me that since the whole Tinkerbell fiasco. I look over at Bella and she's sitting wide-eyed and staring at me then looks at Emmett and Rose.

Emmett looks back at me and says, "If he's being a punk, I can show you how to make it all better." He chuckles to himself and then to Bella says, "Come on B. Rose, grab Sparkles." Emmett picks Bella up and throws her over his shoulder and runs to his room, returning carrying something in his hands and runs outside with her still draped like a cave girl over his shoulder.

_Lucky bastard.  
_  
Rose grabs my hand and pulls me out the door to join them. When we get outside, I see that Em is strapping huge green boxing gloves to Bella. I realize they're his Incredible Hulk boxing gloves that sound like Hulk when you punch someone. _Yes, my twin brother is actually a five year old boy. How circus freak of me, yes?_

Bella's laughing at something he's saying in a low whisper and then Em turns to me and makes a rude remark about a woman's genitalia and how I resemble it. He throws Rose the other set of gloves and tells her to wait to give them to me. He then grabs Bella's hand, drags her to me and punches me square in the jaw with the glove wrapped around her right hand. It makes a loud growling noise and she's hysterically giggling all while telling Emmett that I don't deserve a beat down.

"Yes he does Bella. He always does," Rose says. I just glare at Rose as Emmett continues to make Bella punch me. At first I'm irritated seeing as how I was just cock-blocked by my mook brother. I really want to go back to kissing Bella, but hearing her laughter is like hearing happiness, my own happiness. Her laughing and giggling even if I'm getting punched in the head repeatedly makes it worth it. I feel so contented just knowing she's happy and that I'm helping her feel this way.

Her punches become more powerful and I realize she's beginning to actually hit me with the gloves. I take a deep breath through my nose taking in the pine and grass smell and then look into her eyes. She has one eyebrow raised and she almost looks like she's challenging me. I grab the other gloves from Rose and push them onto my hands and start to strike back lightly. I see her face get more serious as I pop her in the hip and I hear the roar of Hulk over her giggles. She turns to tell Emmett something but I smack her right in the ass cheek with the gloves and they make a shattering sound. Rose yells, "Are you gonna take that, Bella? Grows some balls, girl!"

She then takes a step back, squares her shoulders and cocks her arm back. Before I know it, I've been punched square in the forehead and landed on my ass in a heap with the sound of laughter, roaring, and Emmett going "Oh snap, B's got an arm!"

"Oh my god! Edward are you okay?" Bella runs over, trying to shake the gloves off her hands as she kneels down next to me.

I keep my head on the ground as she leans over me, and I can still hear Emmett and Rose laughing.

"Oh gees! I said this was a bad idea. Are you okay? I should be wrapped in bubble wrap or given my own warning system. I'm sorry! I didn't..."

I lean up to her as her face hovers over mine, her hair falling around us. I tuck my hand up to her neck and curl my fingers at the base of her hairline where it meets her skull. Her skin is so warm and she smells so sweet, not like a flowery perfume, just like a safe, happy memory. She feels like home after a long trip. I look deep into her concerned, kind eyes.

"Kiss it and make it better."

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think of Emmett and Rose's excellent timing. Reviews will aid in the healing process!**

**Also, thank you to all who nominated SuperstarNanna's and my o/s Extraordinary Girl for the Single Shot awards. Voting starts August 30th. We are nominated with some heavy hitters and it's an awesome compliment! Check it- **thesingleshotawards dot blogspot dot com/p/voting dot html


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thank you all for being so patient! Things have been a little nutty which is nothing unusual for me! Thank you to all of you wishing me a speedy recovery. Such a drag being so sick! I'm starting to feel normal again thank goodness!**

**As always, I could never do this without SuperstarNanna, she's my rock. She just posted a very tasty lil Alice and Jasper outtake from CTI. I wholeheartedly approve! And my Twinesties. Thank you all! I heart you hard. Thank you also to TuesdayMidnight for her encouragement and giggles at midnight over "You're so fine. I'll take you from behind." It doesn't get better does it, bb?**

**Current fic recs- Broken Panes and Beautiful Things from AydenMorgen is astounding, read the entire thing in less than 24 hours. It's in my favorites. Also, Skeezon's new fic- Fortune's Fool with Conward and Bitchella is fantastic! Go see now! Also in my faves. I'm also head over heels for Sub Plans by SnowWhiteHeart, Raw and Rosy by TuesdayMidnight and my usual WIPs like TWoW by Georgy_girl, With Teeth by TalulaBlue, Just Wait by InstantKarmaGirl and S,L,& FT by IdPattThat. All are in my faves, go seek them out and tell them I sent ya!**

**Disclaimer- While I do own a plane ticket to a weekend with SuperstarNanna and Slashydale and her boys as well as a copy of Hunger Games that's haunting me- I do not own Twilight.**

**Now on with the show! :)  
**

* * *

Part 16

_I just punched Edward in the face._  
_He kissed me and I punched him._

_Kiss._

_Want to kiss._

_Fuck he's pretty._

_No, I don't need to kiss him._

_Yes, yes I do damn it, yes I do!_

I feel my pants vibrate._ He really does things to me, doesn't he?_

_Oh, shit- nevermind, that's my phone._

"Hello?" I'm still staring into Edwards mesmerizing green eyes but listening to my dad asking where I am and where the rat is. Edward is looking at me like I'm something to eat and either I was hit upside my head harder than I thought during PE or I'm seriously panicking, or both. My heart starts to thunder in my chest and I feel dizzy and my mind is flip-flopping between considering running away or molesting him. Not sure which is most beneficial to me at the moment._ Fight or Flight? More like Fight or Fuck._

"Hey Ch-dad, I'm fine. I'm at the Cullen's with Erik; he's playing with their dog. No, you didn't tell me. Okay, I'm on my way." I hang up with Charlie, close my eyes and take a deep inhale of fresh cut grass and Cullen then look back at the beautiful boy lying beneath me with his hand in my hair.

"I've gotta go." I shit you not, he's pouting at me.

I stand up as his hand trails down my waist and then to my leg, burning my skin as it goes. He slowly rights himself as I go look for Erik. I grab the furry little monster and wave good bye to Emmett and Rose. I look back to where we were and see Edward. He looks confused. I put my head down and walk through their house to the front door.

"Bella!" Alice is coming in as I get to the front door. "Where are you going?"

I glance back at the patio then say, "Charlie got home and I wasn't there and freaked that we were dog-slash-kid-napped." I point between me and Erik. "He made plans to go to First Beach with some friends and I need to go too."

"Oh no! Well, how was playing with the dogs?" She raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah, where were you?" _She's up to something._

"Sorry, duty called, had to help my mom. Edward took care of you though right?" She looks past me. "Shit, is that Emmett? I thought he and Rose were going paintballing."

"Yeah, they came home a little bit ago." _Why does she look so annoyed? _

She looks back at me and asks, "Edward was nice?"

"Uh, yeah, nice. I have to go."

"Are you okay, Bell?"

"Uh huh," I sigh.

"What happened? Was he an ass again?"

"Nope, not an ass. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I agree to call her when I get back from hanging out with my dad and his friends.

* * *

The drive to La Push is about 35 minutes with my dad's cruiser since everyone gets out of his way pretty quickly. He loves it, I just know it. The entire drive I sit beside him in silence, replaying whathappened at the Cullen's in my head.

_Edward kissed me. Not just kissed me... he manhandled me. And I liked it. A lot._

When I saw him sitting there on the floor with Erik after having read the final project about Edward and I being a mating pair, oh good god! He just looked amazing, and sweet, and lovable, and vulnerable. And my stupid brain fast-forwarded to me and him sitting with a baby. Our baby. His strong arms holding something so small and being so loving. He was cuddling my dog and it turned me on and scared me. _I'm such a stupid girl! When did I become THAT girl? I've never wanted that, ever. I want school, and brains, and progress, and success. I need to be more than my mom; more than a wife. She hated being a mom. She didn't get the chance to be who she wanted to be and I know she and Charlie expect me to do better than them. I need to be better. Couldn't I be better with him? He makes me want to be better, but different._

I think about how my knees became weak at the terrifying, delicious thoughts bounding around in my cerebrum. _I want him. I want Edward_. I dropped to my knees in front of him at the realization. _I need him._

For a few minutes I sat trying to regulate my breathing. His dog, Jake, came to sit with me and it helped to stroke his fur back and forth with my fingers. He's such a sweet dog and it gave me something else to focus on. My mind continued to drift back to _him _and how I wanted him over and over. As I finally calmed myself and watched Jake drift off to sleep, my thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Edward's knee came into ontact with mine.

My eyes snapped up and he was there. He was there and beautiful and staring into my eyes like I was the last woman on Earth. It was just him and me and nothing else mattered.

When I felt his hands on my arms, it ignited my entire being and it felt so incredibly right. I felt my heart galloping inside my ribs and my stomach flipping around. His hands made their way to my jaw and it felt perfect. His hands were warm and he pulled his thumbs along my cheeks. The movement made me gasp. He moved his head toward mine and I felt his warm breath against my face. He smelled minty, like toothpaste or something. My eyes kept dropping to his lips and I was sure it was obvious. Just looking at his lips made me want them on me. He tugged me slightly and my head moved forward to his. He was so close, and he ran his nose along my cheek and touched my nose. I couldn't take it anymore as he again ran his nose along my cheek so I sat up on my knees and he adjusted enough that my lips collided into his. He was warm and hard and soft and I never wanted to stop kissing him. When I realized I couldn't see him, I pulled back slightly but then my body involuntarily sought him out again quickly. I felt like a magnet turned toward my opposite, and I was pulled into him. I didn't want to stop. Ever.

Feeling my body react to his was intense. As his fingers brushed over my skin on my back and around my ribs, I could feel chill bumps rise up quickly. I was not cold. One hand moved to my back as the other began tugging at my shirt and popping open the few buttons that were closed. Once they were undone, his hands found purchase on my breasts and I could have cut glass I was so turned on, panting into his mouth, urging him on. I even scooted forward into his hips and pushed against him with mine.

Feeling his hands against my skin was incredible, totally cliche, and I was putty in his hands. If he'd asked me to go upstairs with him, I would've. How scary is that?

Then Gorilla and Glamazon showed up.

I'm pulled out of my revelry as my dad pulls into the beach parking lot and hops out to get the chairs and coolers.

I spend my afternoon visiting with old family friends like the Blacks and the Clearwaters, people who love my dad and used to hang out with us when I was very little. It was nice to see all these people and playing fetch with their pack of mutt dogs is awesome. I even find one that looks like Jake, her name's Nessie. I think Nessie and Jake would make a great little pair, but I could tell she was a bit of a bitch. She growls at everyone, and she tried to bite a little kid running by and she didn't seem very fond of Erik. Every time I turn around she's sniffing him and flipping him over. Eventually he crawls into my lap and falls asleep.

After dinner, my dad and I say good bye and I'm looking forward to another 40 minute drive with Erik on my lap to think through things with Edward. My dad tries to talk to me about school, but after I mention the genetic counseling mating project, he decides we needed to have a conversation about "the birds and the bees." _Wonderful_.

I assure him that I was more than displeased with the choices of males in Phoenix. He asks me if I'd dated a lot and I explain that I had liked a boy, but when he found out how smart I was, he dropped me like a bad habit. Charlie calls James a moron and I agree.

"Dad, I'll never date someone who didn't like me being smart. I won't stop being smart for a boy. James wanted a girl that he could control not compete with, and that's not me."  
"You've grown up very well Bells. Somehow your mom raised a fantastic kid."

"Renee didn't do much "raising," dad. I raised myself and I'm glad that I was so independent."

"You do know that I'm here if you need me though, right? You don't always have to take care of everyone else?" He shifts and looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm afraid maybe you're too independent. You know it's okay to need other people?" He sounds almost guilty.

"I like it though dad, I like taking care of you. You worked hard to help me and I know you did a lot for me even if you couldn't be with me. I don't need anyone to take care of me, I promise." I glance over at him and he's looking at me, and he looks sad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and stay with you sooner. I wish I had." I can see my honest statement has made him happy.

"Thanks, Bell."

And just like that, I am left to my thoughts. I love that Charlie is a man of simple and few words. He fits me well.

For the rest of the drive back to Forks, I spend my time bouncing between my thoughts of Edward and my fears of James and how I don't want to deal with that again. Despite my best intentions, my mind wanders to my relationship with James, and how it has caused me to become so guarded.

_James was everything a teenage girl could want. Handsome, funny, smart, charismatic, athletic, and the student body president. When he strode up to me one day in class and asked if I needed help since I was staring so intently at my Geometry book, rather than stating that I was just working through extra problems, I said yes. When he sat next to me and started to explain angles that I had known since junior high, I didn't correct him or stop him. I sat intently staring at his icy blue eyes and scruffy chin._

_Later on, after we started dating, he'd come over after football practice and when he'd find me with my nose in a book he'd always say, "Beautiful Bella, you are too pretty to have your face in a book." He'd smirk at me and grab my book and toss it over his shoulder and pounce me or get me up off the chair and into his car to go do something. As we dated, my grades did suffer because I'd be staring at James while he studied. I'd just be so caught up in him, that I'd forget to do much of anything other than try to look pretty or make sure I was near him when we were out together. He kept his grades up well and I found myself having to stay up later to study because when he was around, I just didn't want to study and he didn't want me to be studying when I could be with him._

_Every teenage girl's dream. A handsome boy who wanted all her attentions. Perfect. Except it wasn't me. I wanted to read, I wanted to learn, I liked going to class and participating and challenging myself. The breaking point came after months of him trying to redirect my attentions to him rather than to studying. In our math class at Scottsdale Prep, we had competitions and those who scored highest on these competitive exams could get scholarship money and recognition awards at the state level. It ended up being James and I in the last round. The night before the final exam, he came to my house very late. He smiled and kissed me and asked if I was nervous. I explained that I was a bit, but that I had faith in my abilities. He smirked his beautiful little smirk and started to talk about how he wished I weren't in the competition with him. How he felt strange competing against me. This started to prick at my subconscious. Up until now, I'd always just ignored the irritation or let the flattery overwhelm my sense of alarm at his lack of interest in me as Bella, the smart girl. He continued on to say that he wished he were competing against another guy and that it just wasn't usual for a girl to be so good at math and that it might sway the judges to lean toward me if they knew it was a guy versus a girl._

_This set me off. I could win, I could beat him, anyone in this exam. I didn't need sympathies because of my sex. I didn't need him coddling me. I would not back down._  
_I told him it was late and that I needed to go to bed and I turned away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him so I was flush against his chest. He leaned down and looked me right in the eyes and asked me to quit. The boy I thought I was in love with, the boy I had tripped head over heels for, the boy who made me feel like a million bucks was now making me feel like nothing. I started to laugh, hoping he was joking, but I could still see his angry flinch and his grip tightening on my arms. He let out a hot gust of air and then gripped my wrist even harder as he said it again. "Quit the competition Bella. Do it for me. Don't be so selfish." _

_I remember wrenching my arm back from his grasp and telling him to get out. He took a step forward and said he wouldn't leave unless I agreed to help him by withdrawing from the competition. I snapped and screamed for him to get out. He finally turned and left when Phil and my mom pulled into the driveway. I don't know if he would've left had they not come home._

_The next day in school I marched into math with my head up. I took that final exam with my heart in my throat, but I knew I'd done well. James refused to speak to me and later that day as I was heading home, I saw him walking into the diner near the school with Victoria, the gorgeous, flame-haired vice president of the student body who had won homecoming queen three years running. She was beautiful and had said in our Life Skills class freshman year that her dream would be to be the "great woman behind a great man" and be a stay-at-home-mom and maternity model. _

_A few months later, when Phil got the chance to play for the Diamondbacks and my mom brought up going with him, I took my leave of Phoenix, Renee, James and his beautiful arm candy, Victoria. But not before I got a letter in the mail that said I'd won the competition and a $10,000 scholarship for college. I hated that I had let him manipulate me for so long and I was very angry with myself. I never spoke to James again. I let my little gold plaque in the hallway near the main entrance of the school speak for me._

I truly hope Edward is different than every other guy I've dated. I won't be anyone but me.

* * *

When we get back to the house I take Erik out and find myself staring at the Cullen house as he sniffs the yard. I hear their back door open and close. Then Erik goes to the large wood fence and whimpers and I hear a larger more pathetic whimper at the fence from the other side. I wander over to where Erik is throwing himself at the wood slats and I can see Jake through the knothole staring back.

"Hi sweet boy. We'll come back and play, I promise." My heart cartwheels at the thought of seeing Edward again. _I shouldn't want to go back. What if I'm too much for Edward… what if he's not interested in a smart girl?_ I look up and see his light on in his room. _Maybe he just likes the show he gets, not the competition?_

I grab Erik and walk back inside and tell Charlie I'm headed in for the night to finish up my homework.

I set him down on his fluffy bed that showed up miraculously and my dad swore he had no idea where it came from. _Softy_. Looking out the window I see Edward's light on, but no one looks to be in the room. I turn around and reach my iDock and turn on some Flyleaf from my _Calm _playlist.

My brain is warring back and forth between wanting to be wanted, wanting to be with the beautiful boy, but also wanting to be me, not wanting to change to fit someone else's perception. _Would Edward want me to change like James did? The scary thing is; I think if he did ask, I'd want to do it for him. Edward has me._

I glance back at the window again and notice that there's something stuck to the top pane of his window. I sit at my desk and lean forward to get a better look. It's a note- _"Beautiful, brilliant Bella- Are you okay?"_

I run downstairs and pull the magnetic white board off the fridge, then run back up while wiping the grocery list off of it. I get back to my room and sit on my bed to write my response. "_I think I can be."_

I place the board in the window then turn my music up louder. I see movement in his room as I look out of the corner of my eye. He sits down at his desk chair that's pushed to the window and he's reading my note. I see him look toward me as I he pulls a large pad of paper that looks like sketch paper and he starts to scribble. He tears it out and holds it up.

_"Dance for me?"_

He's never admitted to wanting to see me dance. He's showing his vulnerability and I want to show him mine. I walk to the iPod and change the song to "Russian Roulette" by Rihanna and move my body slowly back to his view in time with the guitar. I straddle my tall-backed office chair and grip the back with my hands and drop my head as the beat slowly hits.

I whip my head up as the words begin and move my body back and forth slowly with the beat of the song.

_Take a breath,_

_Take it deep._

_'Calm yourself', He says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps._

As the beat slowly hits faster and the chorus builds I lean back and lock my legs behind the chair so I don't fall and pull my shirt over my head.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_

I drop it to the floor and chance a look across the way. Edward is sitting with rapt attention with a sign that says, _"Brilliant and Beautiful, Perfect."_ This makes me want him and want to dance more.

I stand and walk around the chair, keeping one hand on the high back. I bring a foot up and rest it on the seat of the chair and with the time of the music sway back and forth then bring my hands to my pants and slowly unbutton them and slide them down my hips. As I feel them hit the floor, I glance again at Edward. His face is serious as he leans forward on his chair. I step out of my pants and return my foot to the chair, now wearing only a cobalt blue thong and a matching lace bra.

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here - means he's never lost _

As the music slows, I continue to sway my hips as I gather my hair from my neck and pile it atop my head and turn so my back is facing him. I peek over my shoulder at him and he's still staring, but with a small smile playing at his lips. I drop my hair and bring my hands behind me to unclasp my bra, but when I do, I keep my shoulders high so it doesn't fall.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_No, You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test._

_So, just pull my trigger _

I continue to look at him from over my shoulder then slowly drag one strap down then switch my gaze over the other shoulder and drag that strap down even slower. I free myself of the lace and elastic but still do not turn around. I lean forward at the hips and shake my hair out as the chorus hits again.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_No, You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no_

_know that I must pass this test._

_You can see my heart beating._

_Oh, You can see it through my chest._

_I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no_

_know that I must pass this test._

_So, just pull the trigger._

As the song fades away I turn with my arms folded, so that he can't see anything. I lean forward and down and with one hand I write him back. _"You're beautiful too, what do I get for the dance?"__  
_  
I place it in front of me so he can't see my breasts. He pouts a bit at this realization then starts to write.

_"Whatever you want is yours."_

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N- So? What do we think of Edward? Will he just be another James? Does this explain a bit of Bella's nutballbatshitcrazybitchness?_**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_PS- Thank you to whoever nominated Extraordinary Girl for the Hidden Star Award. SuperstarNanna and I are so very honoured! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – Hi Peeperlovers! Thanks for being patient. I am trying to get this out every week but life keeps slapping me around like TuesdayMidnight's Assward and unfortunately, it's not hot like with Spanksper! I did have an awesome time in Denver seeing SuperstarNanna and some other TwiNesties.**

**Sadly, my SuperstarNanna has been out of town so I had to ask PTBs SSarrahh1 to step in and she's been a doll, she's also helping me get this story ready for Twilighted. My prereader for this chapter was my very own ACRCullen who is awesomesauce! THANK YOU BOTH!**

**Fic recs for this week- I started The Screamers which was awesome, I'm about ¾ of the way done and it has me giggling like a moron! I also made a mistake last week and gave you the wrong title to the great story that AydenMorgen wrote. It's Empty Panes and Pretty Things. It's in my faves and I highly recommend! Ayden is fantastical!  
**

**As always, I own nothing of the Twilight-ness, I do own a rotten dog named Bella and a wicked case of insomnia that's been helping me pound out these chapters.**

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

Part 17

_Anything._

I'd give her anything to stay and kiss it and make it better and roll around in the grass with me.  
Hell, I'd let her punch me again and again if she'd just kiss me after each slam of her fist.

_Jesus, when did I become that guy!  
_  
When she stood up, I just wanted to grab her and pull her into me and never let go. I thought about it, but her face looked hesitant as she grabbed her little fuzzball and then looked back at me with her eyebrows pinched and her bottom lip between her teeth. My stomach dropped wondering if she regretted what had happened. I would've confronted her, but she left so quickly.

I tried not to, but I stared at her ass as she walked away.

Emmett and Rose got into a boxing match with the Hulk gloves. I snuck out to take a run with Jake hoping to calm us both down. He was totally worked up and pining away like a wuss after Bella left with her faux dog. It seems Jake feels the same way about Erik that I feel about Bella.

( o )( o )

I make it back to my house from my run as the sun is setting, and I jump in the shower and think about my interaction with the lovely Miss Swan. She's so stunning and smart and so incredibly infuriating. I love all of it. I don't know how I can be attracted to someone that makes me both horny and aggravated all at the same time, but I am. _Oh am I._

She seems so cautious though. "I recalled asking Angela about the whole bedroom fiasco, and her commenting that Bella had some extra baggage." She said that Bella had a bad experience with a guy in Phoenix but didn't have any details. This makes me want to go hunt her down on the beach and make her spill it, but I know I can't do that. Maybe I can pump my sister for details since they're pretty inseparable other than when she's with Jasper. I don't want to let my sister in on how I feel though. All I need is her putting on a cupid outfit and running around with a bow and arrow. She'd poke her damn eye out and then blame it on me.

After I get dressed I go wander around down stairs looking for something to keep me occupied and to keep me from pacing in front of my bedroom window like Jake is doing at the back door. I decide to play some GTA4 After a while of pillaging New York City, Alice comes down and demands that we play Little Big Planet. She also demands that I'm a purple sock creature with a leather vest and a flower for a nose. _I seriously need to grow a pair with the women around here!_

I decide to take advantage of her distraction with something shiny to find out more information about my Bella. While she's trying to navigate her way through a giant patch of murderous flowers, I ask her if she's heard if Bella's muppet had a good time with Jake. She doesn't look up from her game and says Bella hasn't called. I don't answer, just make a grunting noise, trying to sound nonchalant but then she presses pause and whips around on me.

"You better not have been an asshole, Edward."

"Wha? Did she say I was an asshole?"

"No, but she left pretty damn quickly… and I wouldn't put it past you. You were supposed to play nicely."

"I was supposed to what? Did you leave on purpose?"

"Uhhh… no. I had to help mom," she says as she hits play again on her controller.

I snag the controller out of her hand and hit pause."Not convinced, little shit. Spill."

She lets out a huff and stares at me out of the corner of her eye. I'm guessing she's trying to be scary or intimidating but 5 feet nothing isn't all that scary in my book. "Talk or I kill your little yellow, fuzzy man." I threaten while pointing the controller at her Little Big Planet character.

"Alright alright! You don't have to get sock-a-cidal!"

"I just figured since you two have so much in common and you both are stubborn as fuck, it would help to get you in the same room together. If you could both be distracted by the dogs, maybe you'd actually realize that you two are perfect for each other."

I smile at her words and the way she's cringing like I'm going to snap on her. "Why do you think we're so a like?"

She's taken aback by my frankness and lack of explosion. "Umm, well, you are the smartest people I know. Again, both total stubborn jackasses. Both extremely pretty."

"I am not pretty, Gidget." I interrupt.

"Shaddup. You are. And you have both had your share of heart break and irritation from the opposite sex and need to realize that you deserve good things."

"What do you mean, we both have?" I try to look back at the game and not make eye contact with her as I feel her examining stare boring into my head. Her words bring me back to last year when I caught Irina and Kate making out at a party with a group of idiots cheering them on like a pack of wild dogs. That was the last time I went to First Beach _or_ had a girlfriend. Pretty little Tanya had been trying to claw her way into my lap for weeks, but I dismissed her quickly when I found her stealing parts of my English assignments and trying to pass them off as her own. It seemed as though I was cursed in the girl arena lately. Until now. Bella didn't seem all that interested in the similar sex despite the rumors from Mike Newton and she sure as shit didn't need to steal my homework.

"Well, she didn't tell me specifics, but I know she was hurt by a guy and she's really sensitive about her intelligence. She's really proud of her brains, but I have a feeling she wasn't always like that. I think a guy really stung her and made her ashamed of how smart she is; which is pathetic on his part and a total loss for whoever the douche-clown was, but it could be someone else's gain."

At this I glance up at her.

"I knew it! You like her don't you!" All of a sudden she's pulling a Tom Cruise on the leather couch.

"Hey, Spazzgirl, get down before mom tears you a new one for fucking up her couch. And I didn't say I like her."

"You don't have to tell me! It's written all over your mopey, little face!" She jabs her finger into my cheek and I swat at her hand.

"Seriously, have some tact Alice."

"Well, you like her, admit it." She plops back down next to me on the couch and smiles like a retarded monkey.

"Yes, dammit, I like her, okay ya little nutball? I like her. Happy now?"

"Well yea, and no." I roll my eyes and look over at her. "She's been hurt and she's a really good person. If you fuck it up, I fuck you up."

"Fuck what up? I've not done anything. Not really."

"Not really? Ohh, you've so done something! What happened while I was out and you two were here with the dogs?"

"Nothing." I throw out too quickly.

"Oh that nothing is SO a something." She waits for me to continue, but I just sit there staring at the TV.

"Seriously Ed, what happened? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you? Was there any bunny humping?"

"Oh dear god, I am not having this conversation with my sister. Good night, Ali Wali." I pat her head and walk to the stairs to climb to my room and hopefully to some sign from Bella. As I hit the stairs I hear from the living room, "Just remember brother dear, do not fuck this up. She's special. Inside and out!"

G}-S-

After working on the script for our presentation in lit I find myself sitting at my desk staring out the window. It's about an hour past sunset, and my window is wide open letting in a cool breeze with a slight floral pungency of the rose and honeysuckle bushes my mom planted along the fence. The scent reminds me of Bella and my mind wanders to what my sister said about someone hurting her. The thought of some asshat doing something to her makes me livid. And Al seems to think it had something to do with her brains, which although I hate being outsmarted, I love that she's so smart. She's fucking brilliant and it's fucking hot. I love that we can go toe-to-toe. I usually hate when someone tries to compete with me for the spotlight. _Usually_. But when it comes to Bella- she pisses me off and makes me want to try harder. I want to be better but not better than her. For the first time in my life- a draw would be perfect. I finally want to share my spotlight. She kicks ass and if she kicked mine, I'd be kicked with a smile on my face.

I decide I need a grand gesture. I'm done pussyfooting around. She needs to know how I feel. I find a tablet of drawing paper and scribble out a quick note and stick it in the window for Bella to see, and then take Jake outside to calm my nerves. When I return from letting him out, there she is.

I see her dart out of her room and my heart pounds in my chest. _Shit. What if she's pissed I'm breaking that fourth dimension? Am I not supposed to say anything about her dancing?_

After a few agonizing minutes of me standing at my window staring at her room, she returns though with a white board and starts writing, when she flips it around it says "I think I can be."

I write back, "Dance for me?"-and with every fiber of my being I hope she says yes.

A soft beat come from her room as she returns to my view. My heart accelerates and I feel hopeful. She begins her movements slowly and I barely blink. As she moves fluidly and slowly undresses herself, I find myself turned on but also completely enthralled by her, not her breasts or legs or stomach, but all of her. I don't just want to look, I want to feel, taste, hear, and love her. I just want to be near her. She's beautiful, but like Alice said, it's inside and out. _"Brilliant and beautiful. Perfect."_ I say to myself as I write it on the tablet and put it to the window as she peaks over at me.

As I watch with an unwavering stare, she works her way within the song thrumming her body to the beat and slowly torturing me as she undresses. Soon she's standing in a blue bra and thong and my body is finally reacting in kind to this amazing view. As her hands work the clasp on her bra I can feel myself leaning forward and my hands twitch of their own will. She teases me as she releases herself from the lace bra and I take in the long, delicate line of her back and see how her hair drifts along her shoulders and upper back in long, wavy pieces. She looks incredible. When I think she's going to turn and reward my attentions, I am yet again surprised by my Bella. She leans and writes while covering herself with her arms then holds the white board across her chest so I see nothing. I smile to myself and read what she's written. "You're beautiful too. What do I get for the dance?"

She thinks I'm beautiful. I have only one response, "Whatever you want is yours." And I mean it whole-heartedly. She turns her body and leans over to write again, she holds the board in front of herself again with a smile on her beautiful face, "I'm afraid of what I want."

I return her smile and write, "I'm afraid too. Meet me on your patio." No more waiting.

She nods her head and turns around. I run to my door and quietly sprint down the stairs and across the foyer to the front door. "Edward, where are you going?" I hear my mom from the kitchen. She's got Spidey sense.

"I'm just going for a walk, ma, it's okay. I'll be back in a few."

"Come here, sweetheart." I take a deep breath and glance at the door then go back to where her voice is coming from. She's sitting at the breakfast nook with a book. I'm guessing she's waiting for my dad to get off from the clinic.

"Everything okay?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, everything is good. Better than good."

"You sound almost chipper. The cloud that had you has dissipated, huh?"

"You could say that." I shift my weight from one foot to another with anticipation boiling just under my skin. I love my mother, but at the moment I kind of want to knock her down and run away.

"Are you excited for Spring Break or does a girl have something to do with this?" she says raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Really mom? We're gonna talk about girls?" I give her my best angsty teen look.

"Well, just know that no one will ever be good enough for my babies. I'll have to meet her though. If she's caught your eye, she must be wonderful."

"She is. And you will." And with that I kiss my mom's forehead and spin around for the door, barely containing my idiotic smile.

"You're wonderful too, Edward." My mom calls after me.

"I love you, mom." I say and grin as I head out the door to my Bella. I walk around the side of her house and slip through the side gate. It's not locked. _Who in their right mind would try to break into the chief of police's house? Apparently, me._

I know this isn't my brightest move, but if I've got to break into the chief of police's back yard to make sure Bella knows, then it shall be done.

As I round to the back of their house, I see her. Her back is to me. She's wearing a small pair of light colored shorts and a dark, strappy tank top. I notice her long, lean leg muscles and her dark hair wrapped back in a hair tie. I also notice she's about to head back inside.

"And then the moon, like to a silver bow new bent in Heaven in Diana's hand." The words of Shakespeare are out of my mouth before I realize and she's startled but turns to me slowly.

"New-bent in heaven, shall behold the night. Of our solemnities," she replies not missing a beat.

_God I'm in love with her. Her body, her face, her heart, and her brain. _

"Whoever he was, he was an ignorant bastard, but I'm glad he's gone and I'm here."

She turns fully and I practically bound up the steps to grab onto her. She stumbles slightly at my exuberance and almost falls into my arms. I chuckle but stop short when she grips my hair and presses her beautiful, warm lips into mine.

* * *

**E/N- Short and sweet, I'm almost done with 18 so I'll try to have it ready for you sooner this week as a thank you for all your support! Thank you to all of you who review, it means a lot!**

**Also, thank you to those of you who nom'd Superstar and I for the Hidden Star Award. Voting begins now, we appreciate your support. Extraordinary Girl will always be my baby**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Alrighty then, it's been a weird week and rather lonely without my Nanna. I do hope you enjoy B and E here. I struggled with this chapter, so I hope I did it justice.**

**Recs for this week- Mergers and Acquisitions. Period. It's in my faves and it's amazing. Go read it if you are of age, if you aren't allowed to buy cigarettes and porn, then don't. **** Please don't read mine either, thank you! I also reviewed it on the smutblog- rainingsuperstars (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Thank you to Ssarrahh1 and ACRCullen for betaing this for me whilst my SuperstarNanna is off frolicking with moose and such.**

**And a HUMONGOUS thank you to MsRason for creating this insanely fantastic banner for Inamorata, here's her blog- ****msrason (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2010/09/inamorata**** (dot) html  
It's on my bio page and it's already up at rainingsuperstars (dot) blogpot (dot) com!  
I've added to the Inamorata playlist as well- Music for this chapter is at ****www (dot) youtube**** (dot) com/view_play_list?p=8E376953E2300495 Let me know what you think!**

**I'd also like to extend a thank you to my behind the scenes supporters. They know who they are and I hope they all know how much I love them.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight, but I do own a six pack of Wyder's raspberry hard cider and a hankerin' for some hammock reading time!**

**Do enjoy friends!**

**

* * *

**

Part 18

"_Whoever he was, he was an ignorant bastard, but I'm glad he's gone and I'm here."_

His lips are unrelenting against mine, and I feel his body press into me in all the areas I want. He's warm and solid and exactly what I want. _What I need._

He is not James. He is not looking to dominate me. He is not looking to take something from me or get something out of me. He's meeting me halfway. He's exactly the right teammate; perfectly cocky, witty, brilliant, gorgeous. He gives exactly what he gets and I love it. I love him. _I what?_  
_I love him._

_Oh see, now that should freak me out. It does make me kind of want to throw up, but at the same time it also makes me want to hump his leg like a dog. Interesting._

His lips part slightly and as his tongue meets mine. I push off my toes and wrap my legs around his waist. I cannot control my body at the moment. It knows what it wants and what it wants is Edward. _And I'm totally okay with that. _

He grips me tightly against his chest and leans me back against the door. I feel the wood dig into my shoulder but I clench my legs tighter around him and hang on for dear life. Our tongues move against and with each other and he tastes sweet, like soda or something sweet. I pull in deep gulps of air through my nose and I'm making little whimpering noises. In any other situation, I might be embarrassed by the noises emanating from me, but my mind is filled with him. His feel, his taste, his scent. My head is getting dizzy from sensory overload and I think I like it. This is the first time I've kissed someone since James and it's infinitely better. James may have been my first for a lot of things, but I want Edward to be my last.

I shiver involuntarily as the breeze picks up around us and as my last thoughts reverberate inside my mind. It's chilly, but that's not the only reason I'm shaking. We're under the awning on the porch but the wind is cutting through and I can hear the trees rustling around the house, but hearing him and feeling him, that's where this trembling is coming from. I feel Edward sigh and he leans away from me. "You should go on upstairs. It's cold. We can talk tomorrow at school, okay?" His lips brush against mine lightly; I know I don't want him to go.

"Let's go upstairs," I whisper as I pull back from his lips.

He brings me down so I stand then grasps my face in his hands. He looks nervous, almost scared. "I don't think that's a good idea, B." His eyes narrow as they look into mine.

"I don't mean we should "go upstairs" go upstairs. I just mean, we can go to my room and talk for a while. Charlie's asleep. We can be quiet." He mulls it over as he brushes his hands up and down my arms slowly. I think he's trying to warm me up, but he's just turning me on and giving me goose bumps. I finally grip his hand in mine and pull him toward the door. He pulls against me and I lean into him and say again. "We're going to talk Ed, that's it."

When I feel his resistance I wonder how many guys would trip over themselves if a girl invited them upstairs. Whether to talk or not. "Come on, Edward." I turn my head up and smile at him.

And with that, he lets me pull him through the door and up the stairs. As we pass Charlie's door I feel his body stiffen next to mine, but he begins to relax once we're in my room and the door is closed. I round on him and pull him into a hug. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you here in my room."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be in your room, Bella."

"How long have you been watching me?"

He shakes his head and sighs. "Remember that day at the grocery store when we first met?" I nod.

"Yeah, that long."

"Wow. So, basically since I moved here." His intense gaze makes me squirm a bit. "I've been watching you that long too," I mumble quietly.

"What?" He takes a step back from me and stares into my eyes with what looks like serious concern for my sanity.

_Time to give it up, B._ "Yeah, I figured out you were watching about the time you started watching me and I liked dancing for you. You made me feel pretty." I look down at my feet and my neck and chest feel hot as a blush grips me. He brings his hands to my neck and uses his thumbs to push my chin up so I'll meet his eyes again. I take a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"You are so stunning. Bella, please look at me." I bring my eyes up to his and see how honest he's being. I don't think he's just talking about outer beauty. I feel like he can see inside me. Reaching up on my toes, I kiss his lips gently twice then he brings his lips to my forehead and presses them against me while taking a deep inhale. He then pulls me into a vice-like hug.  
We stay there hugging for what seems like eternity. Enveloped in his warmth and protective stance around me, I let out a yawn and he shuffles me backward. The back of my legs hit the bed and I flop into a sitting position. I'm still gripping his shirt so when I tip backward I bring him with me and his weight pushes us back to the mattress. His face is even with mine and he cocks his eye brow at me. _God, what he does to me. _His breath is moving across my cheek and it warms me slightly from the outside as the blood begins pumping lust through my veins warming me from the inside.

"Did you… did you like watching me?" I am mesmerized by his lips as he asks, they are full and bite-able.

"I did. I do."

I can't stand the millimeters we're apart. I grip him by his hair and pull his spectacular, pouty lips to mine and wrap my legs around his waist again. He groans slightly, almost like a growl, and pushes his hips into mine causing a delicious friction between my thighs. _He's most definitely turned on and well, so, am I._

His hands are everywhere at once. He's brushing my hair back across my shoulders and pulling at it gently. He's gripping my face and pulling me into his kisses. I feel him rubbing across my back and sides, rolling us so I'm above him; then he is sliding his fingers into the back of my shorts to knead my ass. His palms then begin tugging at my hips and he is rolling back on top of me, brushing his erection against the apex of my thighs.

He's all around me and it's not enough. I realize we're being extremely loud. Even though our mouths are practically sealed to each other's; I pull away and push against his chest slightly. He leans back and must see the concern on my face because he pulls back quickly and removes himself from me almost entirely. I don't let his waist go through, and I'm now gripping his hips with my thighs. "Don't go." I pant.

"I... we... this isn't a good idea, Bel. Your dad's right there!" he says in a loud whisper as he's pointing in the direction of my dad's room down the hall. "I don't want to die." He smirks and I can't help but chuckle.

"You won't die." I scoot back on the bed so my back is against the headboard and pat the spot next to me. "Let's talk."

He reluctantly sits with his arm around my shoulders as I lean into him. My breathing is regulating and I can see he doesn't look nearly as uncomfortable in his southern half. I focus on bringing my heart rate down; breathing in his warm scent deeply, letting it calm my nerves with each breath.

"Okay, just talking, talking is good." He looks so tense. "Just for a bit, then I need to head back. What would you like to talk about?"

I nestle down against his chest and sit silently for a few minutes listening to his heartbeat against my ear. He's stroking my hair softly and I feel my eyelids getting heavy. In my mind I'm replaying all the times we've been together and how this is by far my favorite.

"Why were you such a dick when we first met?"

I yawn again and I hear him laugh quietly. He thinks about the question while gently caressing my hair. He's making a humming noise; it's so faint but rather calming. This noise plus the feeling of his hands does not help my _situation_. As I focus on it, I find myself becoming aroused again.

"I'm not sure exactly why… well no, that's not true. I do know why." He stops and I adjust my head so I can look at him but not leave the comfort of "the nook" in his arm and neck. "You were this confident, sexy girl that made me want you physically, then matched me one hundred percent in every way. You made me want your body. You made me want your brain. You made me want to be with you all the time. I didn't want the distraction." His words prick at my subconscious… _distraction_. "I didn't want the drama that could come with a beautiful girl that I wanted but that didn't want me. That I needed… but didn't need me. "

His words make me sit up and I look down as he continues, "You are so god-damned intelligent and independent and so in control all the time, and you give as good as you get, Bella. I jus-" I cut him off mid sentence with my own mouth, only no words. I push my leg onto his thigh and I feel his hand grip me behind my knee and pull it up across his hip. My fingers find purchase against the nape of his neck twining his hair in between my fingers. As his hand moves up my thigh, I grip onto his hair and he moans into my mouth then releases me with a grunt. "Fuck, Bella, you can't keep doing that."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I'll be good, promise."

"That's the problem. You are good, too good." He looks at my iDock and leans forward. "It's really late, I need to go."

"I don't want you to go." _Oh, wow, I'm pouting._

"I don't want to go yet." He takes in a deep breath as he scoots himself to the end of the bed, his long legs stretched out before him. "Can I… Can I take you out tomorrow?"

I kind of make a half cough, half snort noise. "A date? With me?"

"Yes, Bella, would you go on a date with me." He's now standing right in front of me and he reaches for my hands and clears his throat. "Dear Miss Swan, will you do me the great honor of accompanying out tomorrow for dinner and quality time with me, the lowly Edward Cullen." And then he whips out that smirk.

My voice rises to Monica Gellar ultra-sonic as I squeak out a pathetic, "Okay." _I am a fountain of knowledge and wit._

"Great. I'll figure out what we'll do. I'll see you tomorrow, Brilliant Bella. Oh, and remember we need to show Ms. Cope our presentation in lit, so make sure you're ready."

"Yup. All set, Hunter. Diana will be ready."

"She always is." He leans down and kisses my forehead while taking in a deep breath and I feel my toes curl and my heart speed up again._ I think I'm on the verge of a motherfucking swoon. Jesus, what this boy does to me._

We walk carefully down the stairs and I lead him to the back door again. "Bye Ed, see you tomorrow." And I lean up on my toes to kiss his cheek. His scent overtaking me yet again. _I have this overwhelming urge to steal articles of clothing from him. I'll have to see if I can in the near future. _

_Would you look at that, being in love makes me a bit of a Klepto._

"Good night, my Brilliant Bella. I'll see you in my dreams before tomorrow." And he quickly strides out.

_Insert swoon here._

_

* * *

_

**E/N- So what do you think? Isn't communication grand? Is Peeper swoon worthy or is he a Hunter in need of some pack of dog ass-kickin'? I'd love your opinion on Stripperella and Peeperward.**

**Reviews are better than midnight Peeper kisses… almost.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N- It's been a very stressful and eventful two weeks. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thank you for being patient and all the reviews! I adore hearing what you guys think!**_

_**This chapter will be a lil more citrus-y and a lot more interesting. It's all downhill from here!**_

_**Thank yous to dole out- AydenMorgen and TheIndieFicPimp for their awesome reviews and pimpage of my story and the collabo between my SuperstarNanna and I. We really appreciate the love! And as always thank you to my beta Nanna and my readers and subs-Ssarrahh1, ACRCullen and Eternally Edwards. I really appreciate all the help ladies!**_

_**As usual, I do not own Twilight, but I do own some peanut butter fudge that my hubbin brought me from the mountain and a sparkly new shirt from my mom that says, "Forget being a princess, I want to be a vampire!" It makes me smile**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 19

Bella answers the door in her tight jeans and a dark blue sweater. She quirks a brow at me and Jake then says, "I didn't realize this was a double date," as her little puppy monster runs out and starts jumping on Jake. I understand exactly what Erik is feeling. If I hadn't known she'd clobber me, I would probably be humping her leg right about now too. _She looks like sex._ Due to several parental issues we had to put our date on hold for several days and now it was Friday. Her dad was working, my parents were working, and finally we could enjoy some time together.

We start off walking our furry beasties to the dog park a few blocks from our houses. I try hard not to keep staring, but I am so distracted looking at her that I almost bite it quite a few times. We talk about school, our classes, the upcoming prom, and the finals that would be after that.

Our conversation flows naturally. Bella's beyond smart but also quirky and sarcastic. She keeps me on my toes and is full of these strange stories and random facts. She's like my own gorgeous little encyclopedia. While we're at the park, she tells me about her mom and stepdad and how she misses the warmth of Phoenix, but that she's starting to enjoy the rain. She asks me questions about myself, but I find myself answering quickly then asking her open-ended questions so she'll keep talking.

We head back after an hour and as we close in on our street, I mention that I'd like to take her star-gazing and she says she'd love to go. We drop off the dogs at my house. We grab a bite to eat at the diner in town and discuss our bio project and the blood stick we'll have to do in the coming week. She tells me how she'll throw up on me if I stick her finger with a needle, and I tell her she can't puke on me because I'm a sympathetic vomit-er. This prompts her to giggle and to say that a role in the medical field is probably out for my future and I become slightly defensive at her remark.

"My dad's a doctor. I plan on joining his practice someday." She looks up quickly in shock.

"You want to be a doctor?"

"I will be a doctor." I know I'm being short, but my plan is already set in motion. I look back to her chocolate eyes and she nods.

"Good for you, Pukey McPeeper," she quips with an eyebrow raised at me and a sly grin playing at her lips. "No, I'm sure you'll save a lot of people, Edward. That's cool that you have it all planned out."

She looks away and I have a feeling I shouldn't but I ask anyway, "What do you have planned for after graduation?"

"I want to go to school. I don't know if I'll be able to afford it though. I'm not sure what I want to study. I know I want to do something good, something to help the world somehow. Renee wants me to come to Phoenix during the off-season to check out schools, but I don't think I want to go to Arizona State. I just applied to about a dozen schools." She takes in a deep breath and then slowly lets it out. "I'll just go where I can afford to go with my scholarships and hope I stumble into a major."

I'm truly surprised by her answer. She always seems to know exactly what she's doing. She knows pretty much everything, but yet she's letting nature take its course when it comes to her future. "Good plan I guess. Do you have a dream school?" She smiles and what she says next actually surprises me even more. I figure her for a big time Ivy League kind of dreamer, but she states with a grin, "I think I'd like to stay in Washington. I like being close to my dad. And I think all this green has grown on me." She smiles with her eyes locked with mine and I can't help but wonder if she's not just talking about grass and trees.

I smile broadly. I love the idea of her staying close. I don't know why, but it excites me and calms me all at the same time. She asks me where I want to go to school but I tell her that I'm not sure yet, that I just want to go to a good school, deciding not to tell her about my acceptance to Washington State just yet._ I'd hate for her to think I'm being stalkerific so early in our date._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As we pull into a wooded area about two miles away from town, I try to describe where the clearing is and how we'll get to it. The sun is barely starting to set. Streaks of pink and orange light the turquoise sky and the nearly full moon hangs in the trees like a lantern. We make our way beside each other through the thickets and branches. She's not at all put off by the hike which warms me. I have never brought anyone to this place, I've never had anyone I wanted to share it with and I'm glad she's not the kind of girl to complain about getting her shoes dirty. I found this place a while ago when I was running with Jake and often come back whenever I feel the need to disappear for a while. I feel like disappearing tonight, but with Bella by my side.

We make our way into the clearing quietly. The sun is nearly gone below the tree line and the sky has turned a dark blue and slowly flecks of light begin shining and pushing forward from the darkness. I had grabbed a blanket from the linen closet before we left so I toss it out and sit down. I motion for her to make her way over as well. She's carrying a backpack with a flashlight and some water, but she makes no noise as she sets it down and leans forward to sit. I push back on my hands and stretch my feet out in front of me then tip my head back to keep from staring at her.

We sit in companionable silence for several minutes; if I hadn't been acutely aware of her warm body next to mine, I could've dozed off in the calmness around us. There is no breeze at all tonight, just moist, warm air, the kind that settles in just before a good rain. I can smell her next to me, a sweet, but not too-sweet scent. I chance a look in her direction and she's staring up with a slight smile. There are no clouds interrupting the stars tonight.

As the sun is completely hidden, I take in that the moon is shining in full force. It's higher now in the sky and casts a bright white light onto Bella, making her nearly glow. She looks ethereal and incredible. I bring my hand up then slowly brush the back across her cheek then gently push her hair off her shoulder. I hear an audible sigh as I drag my fingers through her hair and as I bring my hand back up to repeat the circuit from her cheek, I feel her lean her head into my hand. I change my plan and drag the back of my index finger along the shell of her ear then rest the back of my fingers against her cheek. The heat radiates into my skin and without thinking about it, I push out my index and middle finger and brush them across her lips lightly as she turns her head toward mine. Her mouth opens slightly and the hot breath she exhales lingers across the skin of my hand.

All I can think about is pushing her back against the blanket-covered ground and being with her here in this beautiful place. I don't want her to think that's the only reason I brought her here though. I shake my head slightly as she turns her head to look at me. _Sex would be lovely, don't get me wrong, but that's not the only thing I want from my Bella. I need to redirect the energy that's currently pulsing toward my dick but my brain is rather scrambled._

"Gliese 581," I blurt out without thinking.

"What?"

"Gliese 581… astronomers discovered an Earth-sized planet that they think might be habitable in space near us." _I am a fucking moron. A smart fucking moron._

"Oh okay." She leans back slightly away from me and I look back up at the stars, mentally berating myself. "That's cool. At least we'll have a place to trash after we're done creating a massive carbon footprint here and are in need of clean water and air." She says this with a bit of a snark that takes me by surprise. _She's a smart little tree hugger._ I keep my eyes locked on the stars above us.

"Did you know there are scientists who have been studying the same red dwarf a few light years away from us for over eleven years?" she asks from beside me.

She knows astronomy, that's hot. "That's where this new planet is," I begin, hoping to impress her with knowing something that she has interest in. "The study said that it was locked to that red dwarf the Gliese 581. They are actually thinking that it could be a habitable planet in the future. Right now it's tethered to its star and doesn't rotate like Earth, but it could. They think there is livable space though between its light and dark poles. They think this planet, if given the chance, could actually "grow up" in a sense to be like Earth," I say proudly.

"Awww, the little planet that could. How precious," she coos. I feel her leaning forward so I glance over and see that she's sitting closer now with her feet tucked close and her knees under her chin, arms locked around her legs. "There's the Leo. Oh and you can see Ursa Major." She points above us, drawing the imaginary lines with her tiny fingers. "It has twin stars. Merak and Dubhe. If you trace the line between them, and keep going, you'll find the North star." She says as she points from star to star and ends on the brightest.

_She's seriously amazing._ Part of me dreams and craves her intelligence; I'm not only attracted to how amazing she looks but also her brain. There's a little part of me though that wants to show her how smart I am, like she's attracted to my brain too. We sit again staring at the sky when I see what I'm looking for.

"Did you know you've made quite a few stars?" I ask.

She looks at me in confusion, moving slightly toward me. "I've what?" The way she cocks her head to the side with a sly grin makes me want to do bad, bad things to her. _I just can't resist her._

I also move closer so I'm sitting with my legs against hers. "You, my dear Diana, are responsible for several stars." I smile despite myself. "Sagittarius," I lean forward so my nose is brushing against the top of her ear.

"Eagle," my lips press into the shell of her ear and she shivers as my breath moves across her skin.

"Great Bear," my lips move down to the warm spot of soft skin below her ear. "Your Ursa Major," I push my hand against her hip farthest from me and pull her into my side while I press my forehead into her temple.

"Pegasus," my hand travels up her waist, across her ribs, brushing the side of her breast, then curling around her shoulder. Her head drips to my shoulder and I can feel her breath coming out in quick pants.

"And of course," she raises her head so her lips are at level with mine and I take a deep breath as I notice her tongue slowly peeks through her lips and then disappears, "the hunter, Orion." My nose brushes against hers and the hand not on her shoulder finds its way around her neck, keeping her latched to me, our eyes locked together.

"What an irony that Diana kills a hunter who admired her beauty." I kiss her once softly on the lips. "Only for her to fall in love with a blind hunter." Before I finish the word, she pushes her lips back into mine and I am consumed. I am overtaken and I love it. She has me and I am glad to be hers. I have honestly never wanted anyone like I want her.

Bella's hands fist into the back of my shirt and I realize she's pushing upward and before I can register her movements, I feel her delicious weight press down on my thighs. She sits astride me and my hands curl up around her ass as her hands wind themselves into my hair, clenching and gripping then releasing, only to repeat the motion again and again.

I slowly lean backward so my back is against the ground with her atop me, pushing her pelvis into mine. Her elbows begin to dig into the flesh below my shoulders and I try to help her shift her weight but all I end up doing is moving her hips against mine and grinding my already hard dick into her. She lets out a moan just as I do. Our eyes lock again as I run my hands up and down her back, slowly gaining access to the skin beneath her shirt. She's warm and the sweet smell I've come to associate with Bella is wafting around me, and I feel nearly drunk.

"God I want you, Edward," she pants as she claims my mouth and with her words my heart. Her hips roll again and I can't help the sound that comes out of my mouth. Half of it is a moan and half of it is expletives. I keep my hands on the skin of her back, slowly moving upward.

When I reach her bra, I dip my fingers underneath it then bring my nails down against her skin and she makes a guttural sound that I've never heard before but I for sure want to hear again. She sits up quickly and I almost panic thinking I've done something wrong, but then she brings her hands down to the hem of her shirt and I'm completely speechless when she brings her shirt up over her head and tosses it to the blanket. I stare up at her in awe. She's sitting on top of me just as I've wanted for so long. She's gorgeous with her pale skin and perky breasts held tight by a white lace bra. _She looks half vixen, half angel. I want both._

A prickling in the back of my head starts to nudge its way forward. It's concern for her, concern that she thinks this is why I brought her here. But those thoughts are shoved from my mind once again by her hips rolling against mine and then her lips pressing on my pulse in my neck. My hands find their way into her hair and I have the urge to tug on it. I feel her tongue trace the long muscle in my neck and as she nips her way to my ear, her hands find their way to the bottom of my shirt. She runs the very tip of her tongue along the shell of my ear which causes simultaneously; my heart to thunder, my eyes to roll back, and my dick to push into her ass where she sits. Then she leans back up again and tugs my shirt up and I am not stupid enough or smart enough to stop her. I lift up and she strips me of my dark grey button down, pushing it off my shoulders and letting it fall behind me, then she yanks the black undershirt up and over my head before I have a chance to even think of slowing her down. _Why would I slow her down? Oh, right, because I don't want her to think I'm using her, dumbass._

My inner dialogue is cut short when her hot mouth is returned to my neck and she's scooting backward. She moves her mouth as she sucks and bites down my neck to my collarbone, and when she bites down on my shoulder, my hips reflexively push up into her which seems to spur her on. As I lean back on my hands, she slides farther down my body and then I find her hands on my pants and she's undoing the buttons. I'm not sure what to do, because I've got my dick that would love to have her mouth on it, then there is my heart that is thrilled that she wants to do that, but also doesn't want her to think she has to do that, and my brain that is usually awesome at getting me out of situations that aren't good, but it seems to have disappeared, _the fucker._

Before I realize it, she has my pants undone but rather than taking them off, she rubs her hand down my length through my boxers until I groan again. She does it several more times until my mind is completely silent and my dick is now fully in control of my brain. She then stands up in front of me and slowly undoes her pants. I sit, staring and speechless as she moves slowly and deliberately, not once breaking eye contact with me. She is so fucking hot. She pushes her little jeans slowly down her legs; she then leans down to pull off her shoes and then steps out of her pants.

She now stands before me, bathed in vivid moonlight in nothing but a white bra and thong, like she just fell out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue. She smiles down at me and then crouches forward on the blanket until she's on all fours and crawling toward me. It's the hottest fucking thing I've seen since she last stripped in her room. She crawls up my body and I can do nothing but lay down as she positions herself on top of me.

"I want you Edward. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." She kisses me hard and my hands begin at her face but slowly travel down her neck to her shoulders, then across her bare back and to her hips that slowly move into mine. I grip her back side and push her into me again.

"Fuck, I want you too, Bella."

"Then have me. Please."

_Damn it, it's like she's reading my mind!_ I lock my arms around her and roll us over and push myself on top of her, putting my weight on my legs between hers and my arms that are now on each side of her head. I kiss her hard, my tongue pushing against hers. My hands weave into her hair and I grip it as I keep my mouth fused to hers. She wraps her legs around my waist and the feeling is so wonderful, so fitting. She fits with me. She then uses her feet to push my pants off of my ass and I'm delightfully surprised that it works and they are now down my thighs. I move my mouth down her neck then use my tongue along her shoulder. I bite down on the strap of her bra and pull it away then suck on the soft skin between her collarbone and shoulder. She whimpers and writhes underneath me. Knowing that I'm turning her on is turning me on even more, which is surprising because I'm really fucking turned on. She sits up and I lean back so I am sitting on my heels. Her dark eyes burning into mine, she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. It falls away from her and she smiles at me._ God she looks amazing._

"Thank you." She whispers as she takes my hands and sets them on her breasts. _Oh, shit! I said that out loud. _She laughs at the shock on my face.

"I'm yours, Edward." _She's mine_. I stop my hands from massaging her delectable breasts and I think about that. _She's mine_. I take a deep breath then lean back again on my heels. Her face becomes confused. "Edward?"

"Although this is just about the perfect place for someone to lose their virginity, I didn't bring you up here for sex, I swear Bella." I want to sound confident, but my voice betrays the fear that's setting in.

_Yes, I want to have sex with Bella. No, I do not want to take advantage of her._

She smiles and scoots closer to me, sitting on her knees, looking me straight in the eyes. "Oh, Edward, that's sweet." She winds her hands through my hair and tugs on it slightly, causing my body to react to her. "I know you didn't." She kisses my lips softly then leans back, "And I'm not a virgin." She doesn't blush, she doesn't blink. "I want you," she says with total control and certainty, "its okay." Bella then takes my hands and places them on her hips and I can't help but be as completely honest with her as she has been with me.

"Uh… Bella, I wasn't talking about you."

* * *

**Oh! I am such a wench, yes? I'd love to hear what you think! Remember, reviews are better than a night romp with a VirginGeekyPeeperward!**

**Recs-**

**Rapture by AydenMorgen- It is so beautifully written. I wanted to wait to read it until there was more and I just got sucked right in. Now I'm begging her for updates! **

**Died and Gone to Heaven by DoUTrustMe- SO FREAKIN FUNNY! I read the first chapter and I was hooked. It looks like it's finished at 9 so it's a quickly fluffy fic. I love it already!**

**Thank you again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to The Trevor Project dot org. Please wear purple on Oct. 20th and show our young people, whomever they love, that they are supported. Live and Let Live. - Rain

* * *

Part 20

"_Uh… Bella, I wasn't talking about you."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

He's a what? Virgo, right? He said Virgo? Not a virgin? That can't be right. Has he seen himself?

I quickly do a mental inventory: _Smart as fuck, check. Hot as fuck, check. Popular with the ladies, check. Girls wanting to climb his dick constantly including me, check._

_There's no way on this god-given green Earth that this gorgeous Greek-geek god is still a virgin. Nope. No. Not possible. Nuh uh. Not in the slightest. No way.  
_  
"Bella?" He sits up completely and all his weight, his awesome feeling weight is gone from between my legs. _This I do not like._ I wish he'd stay put, but I just can't get my brain to restart.

"I'm sorry, what? I had a temporary issue with your head. Hearing! My hearing. So, you're a Virgo? I thought you were porn in June? Born! Born in June!"

_Wow, did the sun just come up because it's freakin' hot right now._ I'm sweating. And my hands are clammy. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"I'm a Gemini, Bella. A Gemini that's never... ya know? Um, hit a home run?"

I make a weird snorting noise and ask, "You play baseball? I've never played. I think Phil and my mom were afraid I'd get hit in the head and die. Or just lie in the grass and play with ladybeetles. Or chase butterflies and get hit in the head and die." He looks at me confusedly. "Hit with balls? A ball! Hit with a baseball. So you play baseball?"

He's looking at me like I've lost my mind. I think I may have. "Bella, are you okay? Does it matter to you that I've never had sex?"

"What? Sex? Who's talking about sex? I was talking about baseball." I lean forward and grab my sweater from behind him and toss it on quickly. I feel like my brain is short-circuiting._ Bella-five-alive. Wake the fuck up! What the fuck is wrong with me?  
_  
_Cute boy with a pouty face who's never had a girl, that's my problem. How can he not have had sex yet? What about what Alice said?  
_  
"So, no sex?"

"No. No sex."

"Never?"

"No. Never. Is that okay?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, now do I?"

"Do you want a choice in the matter, Bella?"

"Oh, see now... now that's a, ah, a loaded question now isn't it, Peeper?" I keep stuttering like an idiot. Why does discussing sex with a boy I want to have sex with make me so uncomfortable? Well, you were deflowered by a douche-bag who treated you like crap. Now, a beautiful boy wants you to deflower him in a field full of wild flowers, and, man, do I really want to deflower him. Jesus, say flower one more time you will get _no_ flower!

"It can be, if you want it to be." He smiles slightly and I move to put my pants back on as he just sits there with an air of defeat. I should really try to lighten things up a bit.

I take a deep breath to calm my dumb ass down. "So, exactly how much of a virgin are you?"

He looks up at me with that silly grin I love and asks, "There are varying degrees?"

"Yes, exactly how virgin-ed are you? Alice said you slept around and uhh... loved the ladies so to speak." I waggle my eyebrows at him.

"I do 'love the ladies,'" he says with air quotes like a douche. "But I'm not an easy lay."

"Apparently," I say with bite.

"I don't sleep around. I never really wanted to, well no," he shakes his head slowly, "not that I didn't want to, I just didn't want to with the girls that were present at the time." he smirks again at me. I swear with that -whatever it is- right there... the eyes and the grin... he can't be virgin-ed. It's just not possible.

"So then tell me boy, how much of a virgin are you?" I button up my pants then sit in front of him crossed legged. I try to arrange my face so not to betray my inner freak-out.

"Is this like a sliding scale? Isn't it pretty much black and white? Either you are or you aren't?"

"Ummm no, it's like meat," I say very solemnly.

"Meat?" He quirks an eyebrow at me with his mouth slightly open.

I reach over and push his jaw up and closed. "Yes, like when you order a steak."

"Did you just compare my manhood to steak, Bella?"

"No, I compared your virginity to steak. Pay attention," I say quickly as I tap his leg with my hand and then reach to grab his hand. "You can be rare, completely untouched," I softly brush my hand over his palm. "Or you can be well done, such as myself." I squeeze his hand tightly in both of mine. "Are you rare Edward?"

"Well, I am one in a million." He smiles that smile again, my smile. "But no, I'm not steak tartar or anything."

"Yes, yes you are one in a million." I say softly before I realize what I've said. "So… how do you take your steak, Ed?"

"Ummm. Medium?"

"Oh really?" I say this with too much shock in my voice, so I try to sound more relaxed and lean forward out of interest and say, "How's that?"

He clears his throat and says, "Well, I have only had one serious girlfriend and we did stuff, but not a lot. Then it turned out she was gay and wanted the Brazilian exchange student so that didn't last long." He kind of waves his hand like it doesn't matter that some fucktwat cheated on him with a hot exchange fucktwat. He continues, "And I've been so focused on my studies and college that it didn't factor the need to have a girl or get laid. Why is this such a big deal, Bella?"

_Excellent question... why is this such a big deal? Maybe because it was not a big deal to the person who took my virginity?_

Thoughts of James make me angry, and I take a deep breath and remind myself that Edward is not James. Clearly.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be weird. I don't know why I'm freaking. I feel like I'm this evil villain stealing your virtue or something." He starts to laugh.

"I'm being serious. And I hear one thing from your sister and one thing from you and I've seen the way girls look at you at school, Edward. It's not hard to see that they would light themselves on fire for a chance to get a piece of Smarty McSexward."

"Oh, lordy. Okay yeah, let's not say that again." He chuckles as he stands up and reaches for my hand to help me to my feet. Then as I grab the backpack, he folds the blanket. He seems to have recovered his composure so to speak. We obviously need to talk and I need to think.

The walk back to the car is quiet. I'm mentally repeating the conversations we've had, our nerdy conversation as well as our sex talk and I keep going in circles. I'm not sure why it bothers me. I guess I feel like I'm not getting all the information. I like to know all the evidence before I render a decision. _Once bitten twice shy. I can't afford another James in my life._

When he pulls into the drive at his house, I can see that Charlie's home. He'll be leaving early to deal with spring break kids in the woods and out on the coast so I won't see him much over the next few days.

"Will you come see me tonight?" I ask while still looking at my house. I do want to talk with him more.

"I can't." I look over at him to judge his mood. He looks uncomfortable, but not mad, "I have to study. We will have finals next week and I hate cramming the last minute. I'd rather do a little each day and get the best of it. Are you planning on studying?"

"Yeah, I have to get more scholarships in order to go somewhere, who ever will take me." I shrug at him as he grins.

"Well, get what you can done. Then we'll go do something, okay?" He puts his hand on mine in a show of kindness, but it makes my stomach drop.

I hear _his_ voice.  
_Just hurry up and come over when you get done, I'm waiting.  
Put the book down Bella, you are too pretty to have your nose in a book.  
Quit the competition, if you love me, you'll quit.  
_  
"I need to go. I need to spend some time with Charlie before he goes to spring break induced cop hell. See ya later, Edward." I quickly get out of the car and move toward the house without looking back. I'm irritated and I don't want to say something stupid so I'll just stay quiet.

When I get inside, Charlie is leaning back on the couch with some paperwork while a game plays low on the TV. I plop down next to him then lean over and put my head on his extended leg.

"You good, Bels?"

"Yeah dad, just a long, weird day. You doin' okay?"

"Yup, gonna be gone like I said this morning, if you need something, the Cullens said you can hang out at their house. I don't want you here all alone the entire time. I don't know when I'll be able to come back and check on you. Sometimes spring break is simple and sometimes the people go insane, so just keep yourself busy and outta trouble, okay?"

"Got it. Don't worry, dad."

"I'll always worry about ya, Bells, but I know you're a good kid. You got some mail in the kitchen, big envelope."

I look up when he says this. "How big?"

"Accepting big."

I make a Bella-shaped cloud as I run to the kitchen and tear open a large envelope with the insignia of a wolf on it.

_UW. I'm in._

I tell Charlie the good news and we hug for a lot longer than we usually do. I think he's happy I'll be close by. To celebrate he has a Vitamin R and I grab a popsicle out of the fridge. Then call my mom on my way up to my room after saying good night to Charlie.

As I get up to my room, I put the popsicle in my mouth as I dial the phone. Renee is her usual squirrel-like self. She bounces from Phil to work, to school to my acceptance, to needing money to getting a good roommate, to my truck to my dad, to boys to girls, to friends, then back to her needing me to come visit. I try to calm her down and then she yelps and says, "I forgot to tell you! That cute blonde boy that you dated for a bit last year, he won this huge scholarship competition, isn't that great?"

_James.  
_I feel sick.

"What did he win?" I say through the melting popsicle.

"He was in some "Smart Kid Competition" thing where he had to compete in all these areas and the smartest kids won scholarships." I can see her in my mind whirling her hands as she speaks. "He won a twenty-thousand-dollar scholarship to any school in the Pac-10. He beat out kids from all over the state baby. Now weren't you in that competition before you left? Didn't you quit it?"

"Yeah, the Academic Decathalon. When I left the state I had to quit." I move the popsicle in and out of my mouth while I think.

"Well, baby, you should give him a call and congratulate him. Seems he's doing pretty well for himself and maybe you two smarty pants could hit it off again. He always came around so much. I think he liked you a lot." She's so oblivious.

"I gotta go mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, love you, Lilybell."

_Ugh. James won my scholarship. The counselor said I was a lock. I ruined that chance by going to Forks. How am I going to afford UW? I can't afford to let anything get in the way. I have an acceptance, which means it's real. Now I need the money to make it tangible. I can't get distracted. I want to stay in Washington and be here for Charlie. I love this place and I don't want to end up in Scottsdale living off of Phil. _I resolve to go into brain overdrive and win the last of the scholarships I've applied or need to apply for and take no prisoners. If I want to stay near Charlie I need to get at least another ten-thousand in scholarships in the next two months. The rest I'll have to make up working over the summer and unfortunately, in loans. I really don't want to do that though.

As I finish the popsicle, I hear my phone buzz.

"If you are trying to kill me, it's working popsicle girl."

I look out my window to see Edward sitting at his computer table with his eyes trained on me.

I text back quickly, "Stop staring at me like a cupcake and go do your very important studying Mr. Cullen."

"You aren't making that easy to do."

"Let me help. Good night, Edward." And as soon as he picks up his phone I close the blinds to do some much-needed thinking.

I'm lying on my bed with my lit book over my eyes but I'm not paying attention to the tragedies that fill the pages.

_Okay, so what does this change? He's a virgin. He's never HAD sex. He's innocent, at least more than I am. He's new. He's unmarked territory... he's like the Mars of hot boys. I could be a Mars rover. Wow... I am such a nerd._

_I want him. He wants me. This is not a bad thing._

I move to the window and pull up the blinds. I see Edward is still at his desk. Alice is sitting on his bed animatedly talking with her hands. He's nodding his head. She stands quickly and hugs him with all her might and I see him lean down and kiss the top of her head. _Hmmm. Wonder what's up._

After she leaves, he sits back down at his desk.

I lean over to my light and flick it on and off until he notices me. I grab the white board again. _"Everything OK?"_

"_Yeah. Just told Al she needed to check her facts."_

"_I didn't mean to cause a problem."_

"_You didn't. She just assumed. U OK?"_

"_Yup. Reading about Greek tragedies. U?"_

"_Antebellum conspiracies."_

I become a little ruffled that I don't know anything about the antebellum conspiracies. I hate when I don't know something.

"_I'm gonna finish this chapter then go to bed. OK?"_

"_OK. Good night, Brilliant Bella."_

"_Good night, Peeper."_

XOXOXOXOXOX

I wake up the next morning still feeling off. Charlie's already gone with his overnight bag. He leaves me a note with Esme Cullen's phone number. I'm to call her if I have any issues. He also leaves me his cell number and office line, even though I've had those numbers memorized for years.

I need to get out and shake this funk I'm in. I'm not sure why, but I just don't feel even keel. I go for a jog with my furry little companion and he doesn't trip me for most of it. _I call that improvement, yes?_

As I return to our house, I notice that only Edward's car remains in the drive. I know that his parents work a lot and Alice doesn't have a car, something about her not being trusted around speeding objects, Emmett's big jeep is gone so I am guessing he's out with Rose. It's barely ten in the morning, so I don't know if I should wander over or not. I don't want to wake Edward up if he's sleeping.

Erik and I go out to the backyard and waste some time. I'm throwing his booda-bone off to the corner of the yard then he runs backwards dragging it to bring it back to me. This freakin' dog does everything bass-ackward._ Good thing he's pretty._

About 20 minutes go by and then I hear a whining at the fence. I know it's Jake so I walk to our gate then around the corner to their gate.

No one seems to be outside, I call out a few times, but he's still whining. My dog is now yipping at my heels, so I unlatch the gate to let him run into our yard. Instead the two idiotic canines take off past me. Jake knocks me down as he goes and I smack my head hard with a nasty thump on the stone pavers.

I try to scramble up to go after them but as I put my hands down on the flooring, my hand slips in a puddle of blood.

_Oh god. That's not supposed to be out of me. _

_Oh fuck._

* * *

_E/N- Thank you to my betateam- SuperstarNanna, ACRCullen, Edward's Eternal, and Ssarrah1 without you girls I would be nothing._

_I'm still fairly broken, but I'm typing anyway. I've got three chapters nearly done, plus an outtake and a o/s for Fandom for Preemies. Check it out at- __fandomforpreemies dot blogspot__ dot com. I will post more info when I have it. _

_November may be a hard month just because I'll be doing NaNoWriMo so I may not be focusing on Peeper at all, that's why I'm trying to get as much done now as I can.  
Thank you as always for all your reviews and messages and tweets. I try to respond to every single one of you and I do appreciate you all, if I've missed you, please don't feel slighted!_

_Remember that I don't own anything SM own, but I so have mad props for my girl Skeezon who got to meet Ashley Greene in a bathroom today. Sadly, she did not stuff the little hottie in her purse to bring home to me. Next time._

_And don't forget your purple tomorrow, my friends!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Well, I had it lyin' round so I thought I'd share I am well on my way to getting all of Nov.'s updates done so that I won't miss a week during NaNo. I hope to stick to that plan! Things get a little serious in this chapter, but I am still keeping the fun stuff in there. You can have stuff go down and still have fun, right?

Thanks as always to my girls- SuperstarNanna, ACRCullen, Ssarrahh1, and Edwards Eternal. And my support groups- TwiNesties and the ADF girls that keep me sane!

Warning- I don't on nuttin' that SM owns, 'cept maybe an all consuming enjoyment of cake.

More at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 21

"Jake! Dammit Jake, I've gotta get going, come on!"

I texted Bella and said I'd come get her. Things were weird last night, but we ended on a good note. She seemed confused by me being a virgin, but I don't think she thought I was lying. _Why would an 18-year-old guy make that shit up? That does not help one get laid. _

I took a very cold shower when I got home and that gave me some time to think. I know that I care so much for Bella and I don't want her to go anywhere. It made my night when she said she'd consider staying in Washington for school. I thought she'd go big and try for Ivy League or a big-name university, but I'm guessing she really does love her dad and doesn't want him to be alone. She's such a good person. It makes me sad to think she is so concerned about not paying for school. My family has a college fund for each of us, but I've also gotten a lot of scholarship money through grades and competitions. I wonder if Bella would let me give her some of my scholarship money... I don't know how that would go over. She's not the damsel in distress kind of girl.

It would be awesome if we both ended up at the same school or at least a school nearby. I don't want what I have with Bella to fade away. I feel like I've known her my entire life. I want to share things with her; I want to do things with her. _No, not just those things._ Although I do want to do that stuff too, mainly, I want to experience life with her.

She makes life fun. I've spent so many years just focusing on what needed to be done rather than what could be fun to do. Bella makes me feel alive. I feel like I can achieve everything and have the girl of my dreams when I'm with Bella. Before, I'd never thought I could find a great partner that would support me going to school for the next several years, but with Bella, I think she'd be pissed at me if I didn't go after my dreams. I love that about her. I like that she's an amiable foe as well as beautiful. _My Brilliant Bella._

I also had a nice long talk with Alice before I went to bed about keeping her mouth shut. She felt horrible about telling Bella that I was a womanizer. She said she'd seen my interactions with Kate, Irina, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Also, I'd tutored girls from school before and girls liked to flirt whether I was receptive or not, and that led her to believe something that was obviously far from the truth. Part of me would've loved to just get it over with and I was contemplating that when Kate and Irina happened. I'm glad I chose against that. Bella is worth the wait. And I don't even care that she's not a virgin. She's almost like the older, experienced woman. I can actually hear my idiot brother's voice in my head, "_Dating an older woman… Hot."_

I know from what Alice said, Bella was hurt by someone she dated, so I refuse to hurt her. I would never take advantage of her. We can go slow and enjoy ourselves and when the time is right, we'll do what feels right.

I told her I'd like to take her out again today. I'd like to talk to her more about her past. She hasn't texted back though, so I decide to just go _hot-girl-nap_ her.

I keep yelling for Jake, but the fucker won't come back. Emmett took him running this morning before he left to take Rose to Seattle, so I know the bastard can't be that full of energy. He's probably mooning at the gate again. Ever since Bella brought Erik over, Jake has taken to sitting at the gate and whining to go back to play with him.

I take my earbuds out of my ears and listen for Jake. I was working out, trying to shake all the pent up energy in my body. I had let Jake out then I did stadium runs on the stairs in the front room. I have to do that kind of stuff when my mom and Alice are gone so they won't give me grief about the carpet. Jake kept nipping at my heels so I sent him outside.

I walk toward the gate calling the demon dog's name, but I don't hear or see him. I start to get concerned. Jake is a giant Chihuahua with the brains of a mentally ill hamster. As I come around the corner, down the path I see the gate open. It's a seven-foot-tall wooden gate that matches the rest of our fence, but it's open about a foot._ Sonuvabitch._

This means he got the gate open. I run as fast as I can but get caught in a huge bush my mom had put in years ago that has overgrown the corner. My face gets slapped with thickets, but I keep going. _That dog cannot disappear._ Not only would my mom and Alice be upset, but I'm pretty sure Emmett would cry, and no one needs to see that _again._

I reach the gate and shove it open hoping that he's just sitting on the other side waiting for someone to let him in to play with Erik, but the gate won't move, I step around through the opening when I see her. _Bella. My Bella_.

She's laying face down in the drive. I get to her as fast as I can and roll her but stop when I see blood on her face and in her hair. _Jesus, that's a lot._ I try to remember my Boy Scout first aid shit, but all I can think of is _"Put it back in! She needs that!"_ I start to feel nauseous just at the thought of her being hurt and losing so much blood. I grab my cell and call my dad. I tell him what I'm seeing, but I'm not really sure of what's happened. I know I'm down a dog, maybe two, and have an unconscious girl in my hands. _Spring break is not turning out the way I'd hoped._

My dad asks me not to move Bella just in case she's hurt her neck. He says he's sending an ambulance and to wait with her. _Yeah, 'cause you needed to tell me to do that._ I look around to see if I can see anything she hit her head with or anything that hit her but I can't tell. I guess she hit her head on the ground. The cement is wet with blood near her head. Maybe she went to come in the gate and Jake jumped on her and knocked her down.

I hear barking from down the street, but there's no way I'm leaving Bella. I grab my phone again as I kneel next to her and check her pulse. It's weak but there; that's a good sign. I dial Alice but a guy answers, "Yello," the voice says.

"Jasper?"

"Hey man, Alice is in the other room with my aunt, do you need her?"

"Yeah, why are you with her? Why is she with your aunt? Oh fuck it, I need her help. Tell her Jake got out and Bella's hurt."

"We'll be right there, bro," and with that he hangs up. Jasper and Rose live about ten minutes away so at least if I go with Bella then Alice can get the dog.

As I kneel next to her, I brush the hair out of her face. I pull my shirt off and use it to wipe the blood off of her head and she moans.

"Bella?"

No response. Her eyes flutter a bit and she tries to move her body but then goes limp again. I can feel my heart thundering inside my ribs and my stomach feels sour. Seeing her like this is something I never want to experience again.

I hear more barking then the ambulance making short bursts of noise. They pull into the drive and behind them I see Alice with Jasper in his aunt's Jetta. He and Alice run over just as the medics get started on assessing Bella.

This kid I remember graduating from Forks High last year, Peter, pushes me out of the way and attends to Bella. Alice pulls me to her and asks what's happened but I don't have any good answers. She and Jasper go look for Jake while I turn my attention back to Bella. They've gotten all her vitals and they are heading toward the ambulance to load her. I go to get in and the guy Peter looks at me again. _He's too young to fix Bella, isn't he? Shit, couldn't they send a professional? _

He's staring at me from the front seat. "What?"

"You need to call her family."

"Her dad is the police chief and he's on the coast working. I think my parents are supposed to be taking care of her if something happens."

"Ok. You need to get Chief Swan on the phone so we have permission to treat her at the hospital. Your dad called and said he's waiting for us at the ER."

Knowing my dad will be there is a huge comfort. I squeeze Bella's hand so she knows I am with her, but I don't feel her squeeze back. I keep talking to her even though my heart sinks at her unresponsiveness.

I hear Peter again. "Your girl will be okay, man. She's in shock. She must've hit her head pretty damn hard, but she's gonna wake up, okay?"

"She's, she, I just… take care of her, Peter. She needs to be okay."

"We'll get her to the hospital. She'll for sure need stitches. Head wounds always bleed a lot. The docs will do a CT scan and will have to make sure she didn't hurt her neck, but I think she'll be okay. Just hang in there, Cullen." I know all this. I've studied anatomy and I plan on going pre-med, but I just nod while staring at Bella.

We sit quietly while Peter drives and his partner works on Bella, getting a line in her arm and checking her vitals again. I'm watching everything he does like a hawk.

As we near the hospital Peter says, "I remember last year, you were dating that tall blond chick, never saw you look at her like this though."

"She's different." I say without my eyes leaving Bella's pale face. I brush a tear away from her face that is slowly drifting over the side of her cheek.

"I can tell." He throws it into park and jumps out then opens the back. "We'll take good care of her."

"I love her."

Before they pull the gurney out, I lean forward to be closer and say in her ear, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

E/N- *sigh* So what will happen to our dear Stripperella? Will she ever dance again? Will she hear Peeperward's declaration? We shall see!

This week we said good-bye to an amazing fic- Raw and Rosy by my girl, TuesdayMidnight. I did a lil tribute to her and her boys on the smutblog- rainingsuperstars (dot) blogspot (dot) com Check it out and leave them some love!

Recs for the week- I'm getting ready to read the last chapter of The Weight of Words this week, been saving it all weekend. I also need to read the RnR epi. Wanted to really sit down and enjoy them.

I also was talked/tricked into another WIP by my new friend Christie, There Will Be Blood by Johnnyboy7, yes a boy. So far I've read 7 chapters and I adore his mean Edward full of sex and hot angry. Bella's not bad either. I love it when she sticks up for herself. Do go over and say howdy to Johnnyboy

Other than those I'm trying to be good and work on Peeper while I await NaNo. The wrists are healing, but slowly, thank you for all the sweet get-well messages! I am down to one brace all the time and one brace just when working! YAY!

Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing. It means the world to me that you love these two! THANK YOU! 3


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy NaNo Eve, ladies and gents! And Happy Halloween/Free Candy day to the rest of ya! I shall finish up with this chapter and whilst I'm in my jammies head on over to the local NaNo write in at our local greasy spoon diner with wi-fi. It shall be interesting. I've never gone to a write-in before. If you are doing NaNo too, give me a shout!**

**I will not be going on hiatus so don't you worry your beautiful heads. I planned ahead and have nearly three chapters awaiting you. I will need to finish up 25 and then I'll have it all ready to roll every Sunday until the end of NaNo!**

**As always, I don't own Twilight. I just enjoy screwin' 'round with the characters and giving them brain damage! :)**

**More at the bottom, Enjoy!**

* * *

CH 22

_My head is on fire._  
Not my hair, but the inner lining of my cerebral cortex has been lit aflame.

_Beeping._  
I keep hearing beeping and each monotone reverberation is like an anvil being dropped onto my skull.  
My brain hurts, but I think I hear people talking. It hurts too much to think. I'll just go back to dreaming about green eyes. They don't hurt.

_Nothing._  
I like thinking of nothing. It's nice. Just me and mossy green and copper glints and warmth.

_I smell something._  
Something that's too clean; it burns my nose. There's also a musky, warm scent mixed into it. Something familiar within that nasty clean smell.

Breathing is about all I have energy to do right about now.

_Ow._  
Moving hurts. Behind my eyes hurt too. It's easier just to lay here.

A soft warmth envelops me and I feel at peace so I just revel in it for a while.  
When I start becoming more aware, I notice that the beeping is gone. The clean annoying smell has lessened. Now I smell the warm musk but also flowers. Flowers like the meadow. Meadow. Like where I went with Edward.  
_Mmmm... Edward._

_Jake._

_Erik._

_The gate!_

My eyes pop open and I'm blinded by sunlight streaming into a white-covered window. I grimace and close them tightly at first. I slowly blink trying to adjust to the glare. No lights are on in the white-washed bright room; it's all coming from the windows. I try to lift my head, but it hurts. A lot. I feel like someone smacked me with a brick.  
_Oh no wait, I smacked a brick with my head._

I look around and see Edward propped in a chair next to me with his fingers tangled with mine. He looks peaceful. His brow is furrowed though and with his head bent the way it is, he will have a hell of a crick in his neck later.

I try to move myself up, but it doesn't work well and I can't stop the groan that slips from my lips. Edward's eyes shoot open.

"Bella!" He leans into my side. He grasps my hand tightly with both of his. _I love that feeling._ His gorgeous eyes are wide, darting between mine.

"Hi." I can't help but smile at seeing him.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"I've been better," I laugh then grimace at the sharp pain shooting through my head. "Are Jake and Erik okay?"

"Yeah. Alice and Jasper corralled them down the street and they're both at my house, both grounded." He smiles and I feel my grin grow in response even though it hurts. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not really sure." I try to get out of bed, but he stops me.

"Bella, you have to lay down, you got about 15 stitches in your head. You can't go walking around until my dad says we can take you home."

"Did you tell my dad?" I look up at him and see the concern on his face. I am sure if my dad knows, he's freaking out.

"They had to call him so you could be treated. We explained what was going on and because my dad was here, he told your dad to stay down with the accident and deal with all that stuff. My mom is just outside getting some coffee. When my dad releases you, we'll take you home."

"Accident? Is he okay? Is he mad? What happened?"

He smoothes the hair away from my face and shakes his head, "No, he's not mad. He's concerned. He wants you to call him when you're feeling up to it."

"There was an accident?"

"Yeah, he said that there was a bad accident with some college kids who were drinking and tailgating on the beach. Some cliff-diving gone a wry." I let out a shaky sigh and try to scoot up again, so I can sit up right. He tries to help, but he just manages to pull the pillow out from under my head. "Sorry." He tries to smile but his forehead is furrowed.

I reach up with a shaky hand and brush the hair off of his forehead.

He helps me lift up and get settled so I'm fairly propped up. My head starts to throb and I bring my fingertips up to my temples to rub my head. "I feel like Erik chewed on my frontal lobe."

"You have a nasty concussion. It's gonna hurt for a while."

"I've had one before... It's never hurt like this."

"Yeah, when I was talking to your dad, he said that this would be your tenth traumatic brain injury?"

"Umm, you talked to my dad? That's funny that he kept count. And I don't think my brain is injured… is it?" He has me concerned.

"Apparently someone needs to keep count." Walking through the door is Dr. Cullen. I see where Edward gets the "walking-sex look" and thinking this makes me cringe and blush. "Hello there, Bella. We've not been formally introduced. I'm Edward's father, and now, your doctor."

I stare into his pale, ice-blue eyes as he talks to me. "Hi," is all I can muster and no, not because of my head._ He's freakin' gorgeous._ Of course Smartypants Sexward would be related to the real life Dr. McDreamy. I wonder if when Edward graduates medical school, he'll look that hot? I look at Edward and realize he's in scrubs. _Oh wow, that's __so__ sexy._ That color green on him makes his eyes stand out and he looks like a dirty fantasy come true.

"...grade three concussion." Dr. Cullen's words bring me out of my lusty stupidity.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's normal to feel disoriented and confused after a head trauma like you've experienced, Bella. You have what in medical jargon is called a coup cerebral contusion..." Edward interrupts, "In other words; you rammed your head into cement."

Dr. Cullen throws Edward a dirty "shut-it" look then turns back to me. "When you hit your head, the impact created a contusion below the skull at the site of impact. You will heal on your own, but you'll be sore. We'll give you some pain medication. And I think in about a week we'll take the stitches out. We'll need to keep an eye on you for symptoms of more serious complications, but you seem to be fairing quite well considering how hard you must've hit your head on the cement pavers and from what your father said, this is not your first TBI?" I nod. I know the term well, Traumatic Brain Injury. TBI and I are like BFFs. "Can I check you over?" I nod again slightly and he moves to where Edward was by my head. He begins by shining light into my eyes and covering one and doing the same. "You might experience some clumsiness."

Edward snorts from behind him and Dr. Cullen looks over at him again then back at me. "Possibly some slurred speech, balance problems or dizziness, blurred vision, and sensitivity to light," this time I snort. "What?"

"You just said I'd be sensitive to light as you are shining light in my eyes repeatedly, Dr. Cullen."

"Ah, well, I see your humor has returned. Alice has regaled us with tales of your witticisms."

"I'll have to remember to thank her."

"Speaking of remembering; you may have issues with your memory. Can you recall what happened with the dogs? How you hit your head?"

I shake my head in the negative. "Not really. I remember playing with Erik and I remember wanting to play with Jake and the gate flying open. Then I woke up here. Oh god, I have amnesia, don't I? This isn't going to affect my scholarships, right? They can't take away my scholarships if I'm hurt?"

"Calm down, getting your blood pressure up won't help anything. I doubt this is permanent. Your CAT scan shows minimal damage, so I think it's safe to say that it's just going to take some time, Bella. You seem to be able to recall other facts. I don't think you have anything to worry about right now." I feel Edward move to my other side and rub my hand softly with his fingers. I can feel myself calming by his touch alone.

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"No, just a massive headache."

"That's to be expected, Bella." I look to Edward as he speaks. "You rammed your head into cement."

Dr. Cullen chuckles softly. "Yes, you'll probably have this headache for a while. Like I said, I've prescribed some medicine and we need to watch you overnight to-"  
I interrupt him, "Wait! I have to stay here? I thought you said I could go home, Edward?"

Dr. Cullen answers before he does, "If you were anyone else, yes, I'd make you stay overnight because you lost consciousness; however, since your dad is out of town and asked us to check in on you, I don't see why you can't stay with us until your dad is back and I can monitor you myself."

"Oh." Staying with Edward and his family for a week. _Really_? "You don't have to do that though, Dr. Cullen."

"I know we don't, we want to. Your dad has taken very good care of our family. He's even watched Jake for us when we we've gone out of town. It's the least we can do. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Well, Carlisle," I smile at him. "Since I'm as good as Jake, I guess you can pet-sit me." Edward sniggers again then coughs to cover it up when I glare at him.

Carlisle finishes his exam while telling me I might feel disoriented, sluggish or even have ringing in my ears. I've heard it all before. _Not my first concussion rodeo._

I say this out loud and he and Edward both say in unison, "No rodeos."

When he says that I could have behavior or personality changes or difficulties concentrating, again, Edward snorts and I reach out and thump him on the back of his head. This causes Carlisle to laugh, and then he excuses himself to finish his rounds.

As he walks out of the room, Edward brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it softly and I swear I hear Carlisle say, "He's met his match," but I can't be sure.

* * *

_**Awww... don't you love our little VirginGeekward? Poor Bels. At least with the headwound she'll get some QT with Peeper! Anyone wanna make a request as to what they get to do while playing house?**_

_**I am eternally grateful to my girls Nanna, Ssarrahh1, ACRCullen, and Edwards Eternal. Without these girls, this thing would still be in LOLcat speak with the ol' bum wrists. Bless them all for dealing with my sad typing skills!**_

_**Recs for this week- I've been catching up on stories like Secrets, Lies, and Family Ties (sad it's finished!) and The Weight of Words (LEMON ALREADY GG!) and I am almost caught up on There Will Be Blood by JohnnyBoy7. Other than that, I'm not picking up any new stories. I'll only read updates of stories I'm already in on. Ahem, Ayden... Rapture update?**_  
__

_**I know this was short, more is on the way I promise!**_

_**I am gonna try to be good while I'm doing NaNo. I will update, but I might not be as good about responding to reviews like I usually am. I do still love you and your encouragement helps so much so don't stop please! Love you all! Thank you for reading! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry this is so late! I am trying to be good I promise! Between RL and NaNo I'm stretched pretty thin right now so bear with me! I'm not abandoning I promise!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my girl VampistheNewBlack. She's on the 11th day of NaNoWriMo and she's at the 80% mark already. Her prolific words astound me. Can't wait to read her novel. She puts my 17K to shame. I wanna be like her when I grow up!**

**As always, I do not own Twilight, but I own an everlasting love for my TwiNesties and my betas. Without my girls I am nothing. Without my betas, I just suck. And not in the good naughty way either. Jussayin.**

**Let's get down to business, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Part 23

_Fuck that beeping!_

It's like the machine is mocking me... _I hate that machine._

Dad says she's perfectly fine and I've looked at the monitor and I know she looks perfectly fine, but she's not conscious, so that's technically _not fine _in my book.  
My dad has explained twice that her brain is protecting itself and I shouldn't stress out, but seriously that's just a stupid request. I'll have to remember this experience when I'm a doctor. I'll try to never tell a patient to remain calm when they are looking at someone they love in a hospital bed.

_Yeah love, I love her._

_I love Bella._

I've been sitting here for 2 hours watching her. Her breathing is even and soft, barely a sound coming from her. Her eyes move behind her light eyelids and I wonder what she sees. I'm in awe of her as she lays there. She's so beautiful even with blood in her hair. She's so pale that it reminds me of _Le Jeune Martyre _by Delaroche. _Delicate, solemn, brave, peaceful, and gorgeous. _

I don't plan on losing her. I know it's shitty that it took her knocking herself unconscious for me to trult realize it, but she's the love I want and need. I know it's quick. I've only known her a few months, but I'm done. _Yeah, we haven't had sex yet. I really don't care. _She could be horrible in bed and I'd still be in love with her. Not to mention I have nothing to compare it to so even if she's was horrible, I'd never know!

_Just for the record, I sincerely doubt she's bad in bed. Not after what I've seen through my window._

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was so hard to watch from afar as the paramedics and then the doctors evaluated her. For once in my life, being a voyeur sucked. I wanted to do something to help and it was miserable just sitting in a waiting room. When I tried to go back to triage my father stopped me and it was one of the first times in my life I wanted to tell him to go play _sit-and-go-fuck-yourself_. I know I'm a broody bastard, but I usually respect my parents.

At that moment I was going to lose my shit on him. Peter grabbed my arm and told me to cut my shit so they could help her. He snagged a pair of scrubs for me since I was standing around shirtless with bloody pants, and the distraction helped. I still sat on edge for what felt like eternity as I watched the clock tick away with no word from anyone.

My father finally came out and explained her injuries. I immediately started going through my mental inventory of medical journals and textbooks trying to figure out what would be happening to her and what the treatments would be. When he let me back to see her, he said I could stay an hour then I needed to go home. He then changed his mind when I sat next to her holding her hand with my head laying against her side. He said I needed to go home and change, but I refused. I had been sitting in the scrubs and I didn't care what I was wearing, I just wanted to be with her when she woke up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A very abnormally subdued and quiet Alice comes in with my mom at some point and she just stands next to me while I sit with Bella. When I look up at her, she just smiles and squeezes my shoulder. My parents discuss what to do with Bella and talk with her dad. Her dad is overwhelmed with serious issues with some idiot college kids. A group of Phi Theta Douchebags thought it was a good idea to mix Everclear and cliff-diving and drag racing all in the same beach area. _Fucking morons._

Chief Swan tells my mom that it might be a while before he can get back from the coast because not only did they have to deal with the fallout from the college kids, but there were still a ton of kids all over the beach. My parents volunteer to take Bella home with them and keep an eye on her for the time he's gone. I know he wants to come home right now, but being the police chief means there isn't much he can really do at this point.

Inwardly, I'm pretty happy she'll be within reaching distance. I don't want her to go anywhere far now. If she's out of my sight for too long I have a feeling I'll start acting like a heroin junky.

Emmett comes with Rose soon after my mom makes arrangements with Chief Swan and he takes Alice over to Jasper's house. Before he leaves, he pulls me into the hallway for a minute. I'm feeling very twitchy being away from Bella and have a hard time focusing. He asks me about Bella and why I'm so freaked out about her and I give him a death glare. He backs off, but says he's planning on talking to me later._ Oh good._

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

When Bella finally wakes up, I can't stop smiling. She quickly returns to her usual snark and bite, even giving my brilliant father a run for his money. It makes me happy. I'd feel pretty badly if her head trauma knocked the bitch out of her. I love her inner bitch. _It's definitely part of the attraction._

Once she's cleared from the hospital, we ride home with my mom and she and I get Bella settled. I know I'm hovering, but I don't care. I tell my mom that I'll sleep on the couch and Bella can have my room. She says I'm a _gentleman_. Bella says _no_, but I tell her _I'm a gentleman._

I bring in clean sheets but she says she'd rather be able to smell me. My mom comes in shortly after to bring up Erik for Bella. This makes me have to sit down. Mom doesn't need to witness what hearing Bella say she wants to smell me while she sleeps does to me.

I bring her a sandwich and her pain medication along with a glass of water and a icepack that my mom thought would help her pain.

I take Erik and Jake out for a bit, even though I don't actually want to, because they both keep trying to climb into bed with her. I say it's because I don't want them to hurt her. _It's also because I'm kind of jealous._

I bring them back up to her and make them both lay on the other side of the room on the small couch by my desk. I ask if she needs anything to which she tells me to _knock it the fuck off_.

"You have _got _to calm down Edward." She says with an irritated tone and a roll of her beautiful eyes.

Sheepishly, I kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry, I just want you to be comfortable and not need to get up. You're supposed to rest."

"Yes, I will rest. I promise. Stop hovering."

"I'm not hovering."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, I'm hovering."

"Here are your choices, Ed. Either get out of the house or get into bed with me. Which is it?" She arches an eyebrow at me.

"What?" _Did she just ask what I think she just asked?_

"You heard me. Pick one. Out or in?"

I shut my door and I climb onto my bed.

"I'm in."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

She falls asleep rather quickly. I guess she's pretty well medicated. I sit and watch her sleep for a bit, marveling at how beautiful she looks. I move my fingers along her hairline and then slide the pads of my fingers through her hair softly. She's sleeping so deeply that she doesn't even register how creepy I'm being. _And for that I am thankful._

I sit for a few minutes longer then decide I have to stop being a stalker and I get out of bed. I'm still wearing the scrubs from the hospital, so I grab some clothes to change into then slip out without waking Bella.

My parents are downstairs and ask how Bella is and I say she's sleeping. My dad says he'll wake her up in an hour to make sure she's not symptomatic and to have her take more pain medication. They decide to postpone their plans of visiting my uncle Aro, my mom's brother and his wife. They just bought a house in Port Angeles. Mom says that she'll make plans to go this weekend once they know for sure how Bella is faring.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice come in later as my mom and dad are making dinner. The four of them go into the family room and start watching some slasher movie that makes Alice squeak a lot like one of Jake's toys.

I keep itching to go back upstairs but every time I make a move to go, my family distracts me. Finally, my dad says he's going to go wake her with some food and have her take meds, so I follow him upstairs like Erik and Jake. My dad makes a comment about Bella having a fan club. I tell him I'll knock him down the stairs and he puts me in headlock. Before we open the door to my room, he tells me he's proud of me and that he's happy I'm happy. He then knocks on the door before I can think of something to say. When we get inside, I stand back watching my dad sitting on the edge of my bed. Bella is tucked safely into the blue bedding, her head on my pillow, just the way I'd always dreamt. Her hair is slightly in her face and as my dad wakes her, it blocks her vision and my hand twitches at the thought of brushing it back. As she slowly sits up with my father's help, he asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache." He checks her stitches and she winces a lot which makes my heart hurt. While lecturing her on taking it easy, he hands her some pills and makes sure she drinks an entire glass of water.

He points to me, I'm now sitting with the dogs on the couch, and he says, "Someone's here to see you, sweetheart. Been eager to get up here." She looks over at me and smiles and says, "I've missed you, Erik," and the little bastard jumps up and runs to the bed. but can't get up on it cos he's a midget so my dad scoops him up and sets him on her lap. She coos at the dog while looking at me.

"I love you," she says and my dad chuckles and stands up.

"A girl and her dog, there's no greater bond." He then saunters off. As he gets to the door he reminds me to come down to eat soon and I nod.

I sit watching her watch me for a few minutes without saying anything while she cuddles Erik and pets Jake. _Did she tell me or her dog "I love you?" Did she hear what I said after she hit her head? Can I ask her or will that be weird? Can I just tell her again or is that redundant?_

"Come here, Edward."

"Okay." I walk to her dumbly and sit where my father was.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Are you okay?"

She nods.

I lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips, then again on her forehead and she sighs.

"Please eat something, Bel. Eat so you don't get sick from the meds."

"Okay. Will you stay?"

"Yeah, let me go grab food for myself and we'll have a picnic okay?" She smiles at me and I rush down and grab some dinner then run back upstairs. I don't even acknowledge Emmett who asks me loudly what planet I'm on.

I spend the rest of the night eating, talking and then resting with Bella. She drifts off after about an hour while we are mid discussion about whether or not our dogs are life partners and I watch her sleep.

Each time she wakes and we talk a bit then I give her more pain medication. After a while I move to the couch and read, but keep an eye on her. Every sigh that comes from her lips or even her little snore makes me look to her quickly. I feel like a nervous mother hen all of a sudden. _That thought makes my balls sad. I make a promise to myself never to mention this to anyone. _

Throughout the evening either my mom or my dad come to check on her each hour and by ten my mother is nagging me to get some sleep, so I make myself a bed on the couch in the living room.

I am sitting up reading around midnight and my dad has just checked on Bella again. I can hear him close her door and then open and close his own. I then hear another door, but I'm not sure who it is. I then hear footsteps on the stairs so I assume it's Emmett looking for more food.

"Go back to bed, asshole." I chide.

A soft voice whispers across the living room, "But I'm not tired."

"Oh for fucksake, Bella!" I nearly jumped when she spoke. I turn to see her sweet face looking back at me with a small smile. "What are you doing up?"

"You just called me an asshole."

"I did not. I called Em an asshole."

"Emmett's not here Edward. It's the middle of the night."

"Yes, well, who's fault is that?" I take a long look at her in a pair of my boxers and a tank-top. _Wow that's a nice sight._

"What?"

"You have a head wound, you aren't making sense."

She looks at me confused then says, "It's merely a flesh wound," she says in a bad British accent.

"Ah, the python, how I adore thee. Now go back to bed."

"I've slept a lot and my headache isn't as bad. Your dad gave me more medication, but I think I've slept too much even though it's been in little pieces."

"Can I sit with you for a while?"

"Sure" I pat the couch next to me.

"What are you reading?" She flops down softly and looks at me with her giant beautiful cocoa-tinted eyes.

"The NEJM."

"The wha-?"

"New England Journal of Medicine."

She looks at me like I've grown a new head.

"They're my dad's. It's interesting to me to see what's happening in the world of medicine. I know it's dorky, but it interests me."_ I feel like such a nerd._ I look down at her but she's smiling.

"Read something to me. What are you learning?" She's smiling so sweetly at me but yet my heart rate jumps up. _How does she do that with a simple smile?_

"Edward?"

_Oh yeah, reading._ "Alright, let's see what we have here..." I thumb through looking for a good article that might not bore her to near death. She's already had enough of near death for today. "We have a new AIDS/HIV barrier drug, discussions about public health care, an article on glaucoma?" I look up at her and she scrunches her face. _Even her disgusted face is cute._

"Here, you pick an article," I hand her the journal.

She thumbs through quickly saying a soft, "no" with each flip. "Here. Read this one." She hands it back and nods.

"_'Sex isn't just good; it's good for you.'_"

I look up again at her and she has an eyebrow raised in challenge. "Seriously?"

"Go on. Read to me, Eddie," and she smiles sweetly at me. _I am so fucked._ Not literally unfortunately.

I take a deep breath and begin, _"Jennifer Bass, the head of information services at the Kinsey Institute for Research in Sex, Gender and Reproduction in Bloomington, Ind. discusses what many of us already know, "We know that healthier people have more sexual activity. But we do not know which comes first. Does the good health make you more willing to have sex, or does the sex have a positive impact?_

"_We should know that the assumed health benefits of sex are generally thought to accrue to people in loving, monogamous relationships or those flying solo. Risky sex with lots of partners will probably do more harm than good._ _But while researchers try to nail down the impact on__ overall health__, data is mounting when it comes to some specifics. Here are several potential benefits: It can ease depression and stress, Bass says this is pretty definite. "The release from orgasm does much to calm people. It helps with sleep, and that is whether we talk about solo sex or sex with a partner," she says."_

I look over at Bella and she's still smiling at me. Her toes are now touching my thighs on the couch and I am very aware of her bare legs. I continue to read, _"But wait, there's more. A recent study of college students at the State University of New York in Albany suggests that semen acts as an antidepressant. Females in the study who were having sex without condoms had fewer signs of depression than women who used condoms or abstained from sex._

"_These data are consistent with the possibility that semen may antagonize depressive symptoms," the authors wrote, "and evidence which shows that the vagina absorbs a number of components of semen that can be detected in the bloodstream within a few hours of administration."_

"Fascinating." Bella says in a husky tone with her toes rubbing against my leg. I swallow hard then continue trying not to let my thought affect my voice, _"Semen gives those who absorb it a shot of zinc, calcium, potassium, fructose, proteins." _I raise my eyes to hers again and she's shaking her head. I keep on.

"_Another benefit. Orgasm is a powerful pain-killer. Oxytocin, a natural chemical in the body that surges before and during climax, gets some of the credit, along with a couple of other compounds like endorphins." _I'm hyper aware of her body; I feel her sigh again.

"_According to a study by Beverly Whipple, professor emeritus at Rutgers University and a famed sexologist and author, when women masturbated to orgasm 'the pain tolerance threshold and pain detection threshold increased significantly by 74.6 percent and 106.7 percent respectively.'" _

"Sexologist? I want that job." Bella says as she stretches her legs over mine. My free hand immediately goes around her ankle.

"_It's possible that semen can lower blood pressure. Another recent study found that women who gave their men oral sex, and swallowed, had a lower risk of preeclampsia, the dangerously high blood pressure that sometimes accompanies pregnancy."_

"Oh, this was so written by a man! Are you kidding me?" she exclaims.

"No, I'm not making this up!" I say as I squeeze her leg.

"_The present study shows that oral sex and swallowing sperm is correlated with a diminished occurrence of preeclampsia," said the Dutch authors. There have been other studies showing that sex lowers blood pressure, and might even protect against strokes because of its stress-relieving ability."_

"Then what about those men that die of heart attacks while boffing?" she asks with an innocent look on her beautiful face.

"Like poor old Nelson Rockefeller having a heart attack in flagrante delicto."

"Well, it does happen?" she laughs.

I snort and put the journal down, "Not only does that hardly ever happen, but sex might actually protect the heart." I point to the magazine.

"Well Dr. Cullen, we'll need to make sure your heart is healthy." She pulls her legs off of my lap and puts them under her so she can lean up. I pick up the journal again and start reading hoping to distract her.

"_A 2002 report from a large British population of men said "some protection from fatal coronary events may be an added bonus" of frequent sexual intercourse."_

Suddenly the journal is ripped out of my hands and tossed to the floor.

"Wha-" I stop talking when Bella sidles onto my lap.

"How's your heart, Edward?"

"You tell me. You own it."

She doesn't say a word, she just pushes her lips into mine and all rational thought is gone. Her body is soft and warm, I feel her heat against my lap through my pajama pants. She's still wearing my boxers and they're thin. _I love them._

She pushes her minty tongue into my mouth and I reciprocate in kind. She pushes her hips forward slightly and my hands grip onto them almost too hard. She slides back then slides against me again and I know there's no way to hide how my body is reacting to her. She pushes her hand up my chest and onto my throat with her thumbs pushing on my jaw. I squeeze her hips hard and push her down onto me.

She feels incredible and I move to do it again, but stop suddenly when she moans.

"Oh god, Bella! Are you okay?"

Suddenly, I'm terrified I've hurt her and jerk back a bit.

"No! That was a good sound." All my desire to pound her on my mother's couch are gone now.

"We have to stop, you're hurt."

"Edward, relax. I took the pain medication, I'm not hurting. I just feel a little dizzy, light-headed, tis all." She smiles and leans down to kiss me again.

"Exactly, you're medicated. I can't take advantage of you in this state."I try to lean her off my lap and place her back on her side of the couch, but she grips my jaw.

"Edward. Stop. I'm fine." She sounds almost pissed. _Angry Bella is hot. NO! She needs to rest. Head wound, remember?_

"I can't, Bella. I will tie myself in knots or walk on hot coals as long as you don't get hurt again." I whisper.

"Edward, stop being so melodramatic. This is 2010 not 1910, I won't break."  
She's irritating me with how cavalier she's being. It's like she has no idea how lucky she was. "That's an out and out lie. You did break!"

"Semantics," she snorts as she stand up from the couch, swaying just a bit. I kinda wanna shake her at the moment.

"Seriously Bella, you are not okay right now. You need to rest. And I do not want to go through that again. It hurt to see you hurt."

She rolls her eyes then flails her arms as she speaks, "Okay, then wrap me in bubble wrap 'cause, baby, I fall down. It's what I do!"

* * *

**E/N- I hope you enjoyed some insight into Peeper's beautiful, not spotless mind. I do love him so! I hope you do too! Please review, they make my heart happy! I will get back to each of you as soon as I can I promise!**

**Art Reference :) One of my absolute favorite paintings. I have a print framed in my bedroom!**  
**www (dot) geographis (dot) ch/~podouphis/delaroche (dot) htm**

**See you next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/E- Hi again. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to some special people who need to know I love them.**

**For Mari- She'll know why. ;)  
**

**For my Nanna- I heart you and Slashydale *muah* And thanks for the terms within this story that I steal from you.  
**

**For vampisthenewblack- Cos she whipped everyone's ass and we liked it.  
**

**For fragilelittlehuman- Cos she not fragile, and she might not be human. One of the toughest little girls on the planet.**

**For Skeezon- HEAL QUICKLY BABY! LOVE YOU!**

**For ACRCullen- She is a phenomenal prereader who helps me keep all my cocks in a row.  
**

**For Glam777- ILY Bitch. Hard. So glad you got to meet the Beibs, you cougar.  
**

**For Edwardstype- I just met her and I already love her and she has to be one of the strongest mommies on earth. Plus she's a total fic enabler.  
**

**For my ficwives: Edwards Eternal- She makes me laugh, she's hard on me, and she has Kindereggs. LeanneGoLightly- she rides my ass hard and I like it. AydenM- She's little and spunky and tough, and she bites. Hard.**

**For Emmettsmagicallydelicious- Hang in there bb, you is a tough biznatch. And you look cute in hats. :)  
**

**For Ssarrahh1- She's a tough beta and she's a good girl who needs to do her homework or there will be punishments!**

**For MsKathy- Thank you for inspiring me.**

**Enough of the sappy stuff, here's what you came for. I own nothing.**

* * *

Part 24

_"Okay, then wrap me in bubble wrap 'cos, baby, I fall down. It's what I do!" I say trying to emphasize my point by waving at my head._

"Let's look at the evidence shall we?"

I pull my pajama pant leg up and point to a diamond shaped scar on my knee cap. "Run in with a slide, five years old."

I drop my pant leg then point to a small white indention above my right eyebrow, "Me versus a coffee table at two and a half."

I point to another small indention right before my hairline on my forehead, "Stairs attack, age nine."

Pointing to my wrist I say, "Surgery after I broke it walking on ice."

Then I do spirit fingers with my other hand, "Broken fingers, all of them, various walking, running, gum chewing incidents."

Moving my index finger on the other hand back and forth I say, "This one I broke while sleeping. Yes Edward, sleeping!"

"Right here," I point to a diamond-shaped scar on my bicep, "That is a hot cheese scar. You heard me, cheese."

Turning quickly before he can say anything, I lift my shirt up so he sees my back where there are small burns on the left side, "Tripped and fell into a campfire with my dad when I was 12."

As I turn back around, he grabs my face between his hands and growls, "God you are so fucking infuriating!"

His soft lips push into mine with aggression and my mind goes blank. I lean forward into him and line my body with his. When he releases me, I have no idea what point I was trying to make.

He kisses me again and I go limp into his arms. I know I had something important to say, but at this point, I don't care. His kisses warm me from the inside even though I'm slightly chilled by the wood floors beneath my feet. His lips are soft against mine, he's not dominating me physically but mentally, he's all there is. I hear his breathing and the wet noises of our mouths and tongues moving together and I can taste his toothpaste and that makes me smile. I feel his lips curve up as mine do so we are both smile-kissing which makes me giggle like a tool. He pulls back and I see that amazing grin that warms my heart and makes me tingle all over. _Yes, even there._

I lean up again and kiss him, but I put more force behind it and wind my hands into his hair, as his hands move around my back and push against my skin bringing me closer to him. I walk forward and he steps backward until his ass lands on the couch and I climb into his lap.

I find heat and hardness between my legs and instinctively I push forward into him. His breathy groan spurs me on more. I start to feel pain though. My forehead starts to throb. I don't want to stop touching him or holding him or kissing him, but the pain gets worse. It feels as though someone is pushing needles into my skull and I pull back from Edward. I try to focus on his beautiful face and those mossy green eyes that brought me peace in the hospital, but the throbs and ebbs against my eyes push all that out of my brain. I must have made a face because I hear him again, "Don't push yourself. You can't be feeling all that great right now."

"I want to feel great right now. I have you right where I want you and my body is revolting against me."

"I'll be right where you want me any time Bel. Right now, let me take care of you okay?"

I nod in defeat.

I am supposed to take care of everyone. It's what I've been doing my whole life. I've taken care of Charlie when I'm here and Renee when she doing anything conscious. Being taken care of isn't easy.  
He lifts us up and positions our bodies on the couch so his back is against the couch and my back is against his chest facing out. He turns the television on and surfs the channels until I hear him say, "Awesome!" I try to focus on the TV but it's a little blurry, then I hear, "Awww. C'mon guys. Don't make me do it! Not the truffle shuffle!"

"You like The Goonies?" I ask.

"Does Erik want to hump Jake? Does Alice like shoes? Does Emmett eat his own weight in food daily? Uhhh, yeah. I like The Goonies. Don't you?"

"Absofuckinlutely." I snuggle down into him and he wraps his arm over my waist.

We watch Chunk and Mikey and the gang rescue the Goon Docks in Astoria.

When I wake up that morning, we're covered with a blanket and the light is starting to drift in through their large wall of windows pointing out to the backyard. I look to the other couch and there sits Jake and Erik curled into one large furry unit. As I yawn an arm circles my waist and tightens.

_Edward._ I sigh like a teeny bopper.

I can tell from his soft rhythmic breathing that he's still asleep. I lay there for a few minutes just listening to him and feeling his body against mine. I hear noise from the kitchen so I decide to get up and investigate.

I slowly move out from Edward's arms trying not to wake him, but when I stand completely up, my headache returns with vengeance.

I teeter into the kitchen where I find Esme cooking. It smells like maple syrup and my stomach growls with appreciation and she jumps nearly dropping her coffee cup.

"Shit." I laugh when I hear her curse since it doesn't seem like something she'd do. "You scared me Bella, geez!

"Sorry." I shrug then wince at the pain in my head.

"You haven't taken your meds. I didn't want to wake you since you both looked so incredibly comfortable and perfect laying there. I turned the TV off and covered you up, hoping you'd sleep a little longer." She turns to the counter and messes with something.

Knowing she saw us together makes me blush a bit. I think my dad would've dropped kicked both of us.

"Here, take these." She hands me my pain medication and I smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Nonsense. I'm a mom, it's what I do. Part of it is fairly selfish as well."

I raise my eyebrow at her and tilt my head like Erik does.

She sighs then almost whispers, "You make Edward happy, Bella. I love my son, but he's not always the most jovial of creatures." She snorts and I smile. "He needed joy in his life. You _are_ that joy, Bella."

This makes me blush.

"He makes me happy too, Esme."

"I know he does. You look happy even with a head wound. When I called Charlie, he was so mad you got hurt because you'd been so smiley lately." _Charlie noticed?_ Esme smiles at me and puts her hand on my hand. "So has Edward. I put two and two together when I saw him at the hospital and how he wouldn't leave your side the entire time. Seeing you together on the couch just summed it all up."

_He wouldn't leave my side._ That makes my heart bounce in my chest and my stomach flip. _He loves me._ I thought I'd heard his voice saying he loved me when I was in the hospital, at least I felt loved, as weird as that sounds. I don't know if it's possible to feel loved while unconscious, but I think I did.

I smile at Esme as she hands me a piece of sausage. "Eat some now. As soon as Emmett catches the smell there may not be any left." She laughs and turns back to her cooking.

We spend the morning cooking and eating. The family slowly trickles down and Esme is totally right about Emmett. He comes running down the stairs like his own personal herd of buffalo then eats everything in the skillet. Surprisingly, he did not lick the skillet clean, although I bet he was tempted. He did leave eggs and pancakes for everyone else. He made sure to remind each of us of his sharing the food. He reminded me of a giant toddler awaiting praise for doing what he should do already. When Edward joins us, he smiles at me sweetly and kisses my shoulder as he passes. Just being in the same room as him makes my heart pound.

After I shower and take another dose of pain medication, I spend some time with Alice. She asks me about Edward and I explain as best I can how I feel about him. She reiterates the same sentiment as Esme. She likes how happy we both are and she says she'll threaten his male genitalia to make sure Edward doesn't screw it up. She talks to me about Jasper and how much she adores him and how much he worships her. When she talks about their rendezvous in his aunt's sedan I cringe a bit, but I'm happy for her. I know how she feels and I am so glad she gets to experience it.

I fall asleep at one point in her bed and when I wake up I'm in Edward's again. I lift my head and he's sleeping on the couch with Erik curled up on his chest. When I roll over I get a tongue in my eye. Jake is apparently my sleeping buddy. I curl his ear around my fingers a few times and drift back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It's Saturday, two days after my accident, Esme and Carlisle decide I'm well enough to let out of jail, and they go visit some family in Port Angeles. I use my new found freedom to walk the dogs with Edward around the block slowly and go to the library with Rose to help her find a book for a class. I think Emmett or Edward asked her to be nice to me, but we actually end up having a great conversation on how to fix up my ancient truck. She offers to help me get it ready before we leave for college.

I feel exhausted that first day out and sleep most of the afternoon and evening away. I wake up to yelling downstairs. I make my way slowly down the stairs blinking like a newborn lamb because it seems that someone has every light in the entire Cullen home turned on. I get down to the first level and I see Alice standing on the couch yelling and smacking Emmett who has a controller in his hand. Next to him is Jasper holding the other controller. I come farther into the living room and see that they're playing Mario Kart and apparently Alice is on Jasper's team and trying to distract Emmett.

Emmett growls, "Knock it off, midget, or I will throw you in the garbage can!"

"Don't yell at my woman, ya candy-ass!" Jasper retorts.

"Dude, tell your troll-woman to leave me be! Fuckin' cheaters! Such a pussy, having a girl fight for you!"

"Both of you butt-puppets shut the fuck up!" I hear Edward yell from the kitchen. "If you wake Bella up, I'll beat both of you to death with your own arms!"

"Too late, Ace, she's standing right here." Alice sing-songs as I wave to them.

"How ya feeling, Bella-Boo?" Emmett asks without taking his eyes off of his little green dinosaur on a motorbike. _Of course he'd be Yoshi._

Before I can answer, Edward is on me and hugging me. "Hey, B. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Headache-" I point to my head. "Doesn't want to leave."

He hands me some pills then takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen and gets me some water.

"I promised my parents I'd take good care of you. They'll be calling to check in. You are my first real patient so I don't want to screw it up." He gives me a stern look, so I swallow the pills and smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"I don't think I'll ever tire of you saying that." I think he's going to kiss me, but he stops short and hands me a plate.

"Dinner's served." He's made me grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

"My favorite." I say with a large, idiotic smile.

"Really? Mine too. Whenever I don't feel good, my mom always makes grilled cheese and tomato soup for me."

"Your mom takes good care of you, and you are taking good care of me. Thank you." I lean forward and kiss him then dig in.

After dinner, Edward and I watch the "kids" play Playstation and argue as to why Jasper sucks at Mario Kart unless he's the Princess and why Alice shouldn't be allowed to play until she stops throwing the controller. Poor Emmett did not see that coming.

When Rose arrives, she whips everyone's asses and they stop playing pretty soon after that. Everyone splits off and Edward takes me up to his room after we let the dogs out and feed them.

We sit in his bed and he makes me take more pain meds, only half a dose this time and we watch Fresh Prince of Bel-Air reruns. I even bat my eyelashes enough to get him to do his "Carlton" dance for me. We fall asleep together watching television, just wrapped up together. I've never slept so well before.

The next day continues much the same, very relaxed with a lot of resting. I stop taking the pain medication at lunch and the headache doesn't come back which thrills both Edward and I. The other guys decide to go for a hike, but we decide to go see a movie. We take in an old classic, Casablanca, at the theatre downtown and I love that Edward knows most of the lines.

When we get back to the house, it's still early evening and no one's home yet. Edward and I decide to make dinner, but part of the way through our pasta adventure we are side tracked by a friendly game of "Anything you can do I can do better" and end up in a food fight. I win after he tries to throw wet noodles on me and I grab a handful of marinara and launch it in his face.

I apologize when he yells that the tomato is burning his eyes.

"Go wash up, tomato boy, and I'll clean this up."

He kisses me and I don't even care that I now have tomato sauce on my cheek.

He goes upstairs and I wipe up the sauce off the floor and throw away the pasta. I guess I'll order pizza.

When I'm finished ordering and the kitchen looks clean, I go looking for Edward to tell him we have about an hour until our pizzas arrive. As I get to the top of the stairs, I still hear the shower running and get an idea.

Smirking like a naughty kid, I quietly open the bathroom door and move into the steamy, hot bathroom. The heat pushes into my lungs as I take a deep breath and try to calm my quickening pulse. I quickly strip down and look toward the shower stall lined in frosted glass. I can see the outlined shadow of Edward's body and god is it good.

I pull the door open with a small click and see that Edward's head is under the shower stream rinsing soap from his hair and face. I take this as my opportunity and climb in. I take the moment while his eyes are still closed to take in his amazing body._ Even more stellar than I had remembered._

Tone, pale, lean, and as Alice would say, "Nom-worthy." _Indeed._

His eyes open and he slightly jumps when he realizes he's not alone. "Bella, wha-" I push into him fast so he can't over think it and pull his head to mine and seize his lips. I lift up on my toes and quickly push my tongue into his mouth as my hips meet his. He groans and grips my face on either side.

Immediately, I can feel his reaction against my abdomen and it steels my resolve. I kiss his jaw and cheeks then moved down his neck as his hands travel down my neck to my shoulders and then to my back. I drift slowly kissing and nipping and let my hands roam his body. I brush my finger tips over his ass and he does the same to me.

My hands move around and slowly I bring my hand to his erection that's pushing against me hoping to not be forgotten. When I grip around him with one hand, I hear him intake a sharp breath.

"Bella I-" I silence him again by dropping to my knees and pulling him into my mouth quickly. "Fuck." he says simply then I feel his hands on the top of my head. "You shouldn't… Oh, god-damn." he stutters.

Moaning around him, I use my hand on his dick to keep from gagging as he nears the back of my throat repeatedly. My other hand teases and massages his balls and I hear him moan again. _God, that sound makes me want to keep going and never stop. I feel powerful and sexy._

I chance a look up and before the water blocks my vision. I see him looking down at me with his lips parted and his eyes on fire. I go back to the task at hand. Thanking Edward for taking such good care of me and apologizing for the tomatoes upside the head.

I roll my tongue around his shaft. Then I bring him out of my mouth and lick his slit repeatedly as he gasps hard and flexes his hips. His hands tighten in my hair and he tugs slightly. _You'd think this might make me feel dirty or used. Nope. It's fucking hot._

As I pull him back into my mouth, I make a throaty growl around his shaft. "Fuck, Bella. God. Don't stop, please don't stop." Hearing his words turn me on so much more. He's thrusting into me as I suck and lick him.

Hollowing out my cheeks and using my hand to add to the friction, I can feel him tensing up. His hand smacks against the tile making me shiver. My other hand grips his ass and pushes him toward me.

As I twist my hand on the base of his shaft, I run my tongue along the underside of him then suck again at the tip of his dick. I feel him convulse and then he thrusts forward into my mouth hard. The hot liquid runs down my throat and I suck a few seconds more as he jerks his hips then I let him drop out of my mouth and I smile up at him.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella," he pants at me. I go to stand up and he helps me like a true gentleman. He kisses me firmly and moans again into my mouth as he deepens the kiss tasting himself on my tongue.  
He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine.

"Your turn." He says with a wicked grin.

* * *

**E/N- Well? Was that good for you?  
**

**Just in case you were curious... all the scars that Bella has are indeed true scars of mine. TMI?  
**

**I have reached 25K in my NaNo and therefore, you all get this chapter to celebrate with me! Sadly, this is the last chapter I have complete. SO, unless I get 25K more words done in the next week, we won't have another chapter for at least a week and a half or two weeks. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! The next one will be a doozy I promise! I just don't want to halfass it, you all deserve me wholeassing Peeper's POV, right?  
**

**Don't forget you can get a piece of me and Skeezon while doing something good with your slashfetishism by donating to fandomforpreemies dot blogspot dot com. See my twitter for more info. You'll get awesome stories in all genres and help a good cause. DO IT!**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Wow, it's been a looooong three weeks, has it not? I am so sorry I made you all wait this long. Thank you for coming back to me and Peeper and thank you for all of you who sent positive messages during NaNo! I made it to just over 50K in 28 days and I couldn't be more proud of myself. I'm also really proud of my girls SuperstarNanna, vampireisthenewblack, fragilehuman, and all the rest of the NaNoFFers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a dirty mind that I shan't waste a drop of!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Stace. I'm sorry I gloated about our 80 degree weather this week. I hope this warms you up!

* * *

Part 25

_"Your turn" he says with a wicked grin._

Edward roughly grabs at my shoulders, his long fingers at the top near my collarbone and his thumb drifting down. My heart is hammering in my chest and I can still taste him on my tongue. He pushes me and I yelp as my back and ass hit the icy wall behind me. Lowering his hand, he brushes his thumbs across my nipples then cups my breasts and rolls my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and I arch my back and moan. _Wow, apparently I make porn star noises when I'm really turned on, that's new._

The sound echoes softly in the steamy marble room and I can only hear my noises and the shower as he lowers his head to one of my now very hard nipples and mouths them.

His tongue pushes against my nipple and he drags the soft skin between his teeth and grazes them against it pulling a wanton whimper from my throat and I bite my lower lip to try to hold it in. My hands grip into his wet hair and my head smacks against the wall. I grimace at the pain but then pleasure pushes forward as his hand trails down my side, across my hip and then against my heated skin at the apex of my thighs.

Somehow he manages to hit me in just the right spot even with his limited knowledge and my hips buck toward his hand. I have to remind myself to open my eyes as they keep fluttering closed as he creates tension throughout my body. When I look into his eyes, these dark, green pools, my mind returns to his words- _brilliant, beautiful Bella_. I lean up to kiss him and take his bottom lip between mine. A beautiful hum emanates from his chest and I want to do bad things to him over and over so he'll keep it up.

My feet start to slip as my body melts into his. My legs go weak with the way he keeps touching me. I grab onto his biceps and he grips my waist to keep myself from slipping further.

"You okay?" he whispers against my neck.

"Mm-hmm." _Eloquent, I know._

He pulls back a bit.

"Don't stop. Please." I beg and yank at his arms back toward me.

He moves me slightly so I can lean into the corner of the shower and pulls one of my legs up to put my foot on the ledge of the wall. I grin up at him and he winks then leans forward again and kisses me. _God that wink! I think he could get away with just about anything right now._

Edward pushes his tongue against my teeth and I can't help but smile against his mouth. He sucks on my bottom lip and rubs the heel of his hand into my clit. My hips thrust again and again without my control. He pushes a finger into me and I groan and my eyes roll back. He thrusts in and out a few times before pushing in another finger all while he kisses along my jaw and neck moving slowly down. My body is heated inside and out and there is a buzzing in my ears from my blood pumping erratically and the sound of the shower.

The rhythmic movement of his hand against my clit and fingers pushing into me are setting a pace for my hips and I start to feel even hotter than what the water and steam has made me. I'm still gripping onto his shoulders when he pushes a third finger inside me and curls them forward hitting the nerves inside just right and my legs give out as I grunt a slow "fuck me." I can't help it as my feet slip again, Edward tries to grab me, but I'm too wet. One hand is obviously busy so he tries but fails to wrap his hand around my waist. He yelps as he tips backward toward the outside of the shower with me clamoring on top of him.

With a loud thud and an even louder "Fuck!" I find myself lying on top of a dripping wet, very naked Edward, who has so chivalrously broken my fall, on the bathroom floor entangled in the shower curtain.

"Ow." he groans and moves my knee from his groin.

We look at each other and then burst into laughter, his chest vibrating against mine as we try to sit up. As we move, the shower curtain crinkles against our skin and his hand slips against the tile and we flop back down. We start laughing even harder since it seems we are trapped lying naked on the floor wrapped in plastic and cloth.

"We don't have to get up," I say in a not-at-all sexy voice and he leans forward cupping my face and kisses me hard.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather have neck-breaking cunnilingus with, Miss Swan." He winks again and I sigh. _Yes, sigh. Don't judge me._

"You are such a sweet talker." I lean forward with my hands on either side of his face and kiss him as my wet hair flops down onto his forehead. One of his hands pushes into my hair to keep it out of his face and the other encircles my waist.

Before I realize it, he's rolling us over and I'm now lying beneath my beautiful boy with the gorgeous eyes. He looks very proud of himself and I can't help but saying, "Well done" with a deep kiss.

I pull my legs up and wrap them around his waist as he presses his hips into mine and moves the hand from my waist up to my breast. He pulls and tugs at my nipple and I push my hips against him and groan. His lips find their way from mine down my jaw and neck and across my collarbone. He pulls the other nipple into his mouth and does that delicious teeth grazing thing again and I want to attach him to me permanently.

"Shit, Edward. More," I grunt huskily, demanding everything he has to give me.

His mouth trails open kisses down my stomach while he is still teasing my nipple with one hand. I lift my head up when I feel his mouth leave my heated, wet skin. He drops his head between my legs and then I feel the sweet pleasure of his tongue flicking at my clit and I drop my head and groan.

"Oh sweet Jesus."

The length of his tongue swipes up and down my slit and the tip dips into me just a fraction then goes back to flicking my clit. God it feels amazing. He pushes his fingers back into me as he sucks and nips and it feels like he is everywhere and all over me. _He may be a novice but the boy is a natural._

I feel it building, this delicious feeling from the deepest part of my stomach. It swirls and tightens with each twist of his fingers inside me or each swipe of his tongue against my nerves. My hips are rocking in time pushing him into just the right spots and I know I'm going to cum hard.

"More, please, more. Fuck! Fuck!" I'm chanting at him like a god-damned cheerleader. _If he keeps doing this, I'll go get some fucking pom-poms._

I grip his hair and pull, trying to keep him attached to my body. He growls as I tug hard and he moves his fingers from inside me and I feel his tongue push in. Over and over, he tongue-fucks me and it is beyond fantastic. I have the urge to wrap my legs around his head and never let him go. I feel the heat radiating from my body even though I can feel the cold tile on my back through the fabric of the curtain.

I can't even bring my head up to look at him as he rubs my clit with his now free hand and within seconds I'm screaming and yelling obscenities like a drunk sailor falling off of a dock.

My body clenches tight then releases like a snapped rubber band and I let out a long breathy groan from deep in my lungs. I take a deep breath in through my nose and smell the steam and soap and Edward. He looks up at me from between my legs and he looks so proud, I feel like I should get the guy a fucking gold star. I'm about to tell him just that when I hear the door.

"Bella, are you okay, did you try to chew gum in the show- Ah hells."

Emmett opens the door then promptly closes it with a slam.

"Fucking hell, just fucking great. Rose, where's the fucking bleach?" we hear him scream as he heads down the hall.

I know my eyes are bugging out of my head, but the look on Edward's face is priceless. You'd think he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar... well, the pussy jar. I can't help the laughter that bubbles up and rips from my chest. I can't stop laughing and soon Edward joins me.

"This went well, yes?" I ask after I've calmed a bit. We both sit up staring at each other giggling.

He pulls two towels from the rack above us and says, "Excellent job. The French judge is tough, but he gave your Swan dive an 8.5."

I lean up and kiss him hard on the mouth, my tongue mingling with his and tasting myself on his lips. Salty and warm.

"Fucking snooty twat. I'll show her. I bet I can do a triple Lutz with no clothes on and one hand behind my back." I wink at him, but I'm sure it doesn't have the same effect his wink does on my groin.

"What will the other hand be doing?" he grins.

"Hopefully it will be wrapped around your cock, Mr. Cullen," I say with a smirk as I rub my hand across his dick.

We wrap the towels around us and I grab my now wet clothes to head back to his room. We can hear loud music coming from Emmett's room. I throw some pajama pants on and grab one of Edward's t-shirts off the bed. I look over at Edward as he's doing up his pants.

"Is this going to be a problem?" I say concerned that I've managed to cross some brotherly code taboo. Are there rules about getting eaten out on the floor of a bathroom in your boyfriend's parent's house? What about the fact that my boyfriend's brother just saw me completely nude with said boyfriend between my legs? Will Rose be mad that her boyfriend has seen my tits? Of course not, her tits are magnificent.

Edward pulls a shirt out of his drawer, but comes over to me and wraps me up in a tight hug that physically and mentally calms me. I burrow my face into his chest breathing in his warm, safe scent. "No, Bel. I'm sorry he saw you naked, but seriously… this was the best fucking payback ever."

I pull my head back and look at him confused. "Payback for what?"

"Let's just say there was an incident last summer when Rose and Emmett had the misfortune of trying to use vapo-rub as a lube."

"Oh dear god!" I gasp in shock. "Why the fuck would someone with half a brain do that?"

"Yeah well, apparently Rose didn't know he was gonna do it until it was too late. I was home at the time and heard the screaming coming from our game room down in the basement. I ran into the room thinking one of them was being murdered. I think Emmett wishes he had been."

"Poor Rose." I cringe. _Me and my vagina cringe._

"Yeah, she was pissed like you can't imagine. I had to google what to do for her. Not only did she have to go sit in a cold bath for like four hours, but she was forced to realize right then that she was dating one of the dumbest humans on the planet."

I start laughing again.

"Emmett wasn't too pleased either though. He had to go six weeks without sex and I had to hear about how menthol is not good for the penis." He shakes his finger at me.

"Duly noted, sir." I nod seriously.

"There is just something very, very wrong about not only seeing your brother naked, but also having to ask him if his urethra feels swollen. This awkward moment was delightfully compounded by Rose screaming about her pussy falling off and how she was going to cram a cactus into Emmett's swollen urethra. Good times," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He can fucking suck it. Lucky bastard got to see your perfect tits and he gets to have sex with Northwestern Bitch Barbie."

I flop down on the bed and he falls on top of me. "Tell me how you really feel, baby," I coo, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

We both startle when there is a monster-like banging on the door.

"It's open, fuck-nut," Edward yells and Emmett walks in with his eyes covered.

"Everyone decent, you dirty little monkeys?"

"Yes, Emmett." I roll my eyes.

Edward chucks a pencil from his night stand at Emmett's head and asks, "What do you need, dear brother?"

"Two things." He holds up three fingers then corrects himself. "Two."

We both just stare, trying not to laugh at the man-child.

"One. That was not cool. At. All." He points to me then, Edward. "No, that's a lie. Bella, you have nice tits." He smirks at me.

"Emmett!" Edward yells.

"Two!" He puts up two fingers like a toddler. "You better go fix that god-damned bathroom! I am not above ratting your ass out," he points at Edward and shakes his finger in mock anger, "and telling mom that you broke her beautiful seascape-themed bathroom orally molesting the pretty, invalid girl next door that you were supposedly nursing back to health. Oh and by the way, I ate your pizza."

"Fuck you, Emmett," we both say in unison and throw the pillows from the bed at him as he retreats with a foolish grin on his face.

I lay back down and Edward looks at me from above leaning on his elbow. "So Miss Swan, how about attempting that double Lutz?"

Over the next two days, I learn how to multiple Lutz. And it's fucking awesome.

* * *

E/N- So who else enjoys multiple Lutz's? I do enjoy The Lutz ;) I hear our dear KL is looking for a girl who can laugh, takes care of herself, loves dogs, and throws a football. It's like he's describing me!

I'd like to thank the Super Betas- SuperstarNanna, EdwardsEternal, and Ssarrahh1. They kickass!

Thank you again for all your support. I promise the last few chapters won't be so spread out. We are looking at it wrapping up here in the near future. Not like tomorrow, but soon.

Recommendation: Unplanned Perfection by littlecat358- It his heartbreaking and funny and extremely well written. The subject matter can be hard at times, but you really want to learn more about Fucktwatward, you really do!

If you get a chance, please check out Fandom for Preemies, it's a worthy cause and you can get some of my smut that I made with Skeezon and you know she writes good smut!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- I am truly sorry this was so long in coming to you. Life was very rough for me and it made my brain and heart hurt. Things are evening out so hopefully you won't have to wait quite as long between this update and 27. **

**Thank you to all of you who have been pimping out Inamorata. KJHN for her support and pimping! I love the Other Queens project. If you haven't seen her blog, check it out at MusingsOnOtherQueens (dot) com. Her tribute to KS made my heart happy! **

**Thank you as always to my betagirls Mel, Sarah, and Nanna. You guys are amazing and I am so happy I get to do this with you all. I know each of you have had a lot on your plates just like me, but I truly appreciate all three of you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the potty words and ****double entendres****, SM owns Twilight.**

**Let's get this show on the road…**

**

* * *

**

Part 26

"Are you kidding me with this, Ali?"

"Either you put it on and smile, or I'll give you another concussion. You get to pick." She smirks at me while smacking her free hand with a hanger and even though I'm a few inches taller, I'm scared. She could take me.

I huff and grab the pink ruffled, tutu-esque monstrosity from her delicate outstretched hand. "I'll try it on. I won't buy it."

"Whatever you say, hotlips." As I turn back to the dressing room she swats my ass and I yelp. As I'm throwing the dress over my head I can still hear her cackling with Rose.

I come back out with this ridiculous excuse for a dress on.

"Wow. Nice." Rose waves at my tits. "Edward will love peeling your ass out of that later."

I blush. "No, he won't," I huff in frustration. "There will be no peeling. I assure you." I turn back for the dressing room but get stopped by the wicked pixie of the Northwest.

"What's this? No peeling? Why are you not peeling?" Her eyes are nearly frantic.

"Umm..." This is awkward. "We, uhh... we don't... peel."

"Never?" she gawks.

"No," I say flatly.

Rose steps up with her dress slung over her arm. "No, seriously."

"I am dead serious."

"You cannot be that prudish... I have it on good authority that you and Edward are quite..." she looks around and steps closer. "Active."

"Oh my god, we are so not having this conversation here. My dad's friend, Harry's mom, runs this store!" I growl out as I grab the next dress from Alice and march into the dressing room.

"You have it on good authority?" I hear Alice ask.

"Yeah, poor Emmy walked in on those two humping like bunnies in the bathroom when she was staying with you guys a few weeks ago."

"Ooooh! Not okay! Bella, did you guys sanitize whatever you were on? And you are a liar. No peeling. She totally lied."

I huff out of the room with a subtle blue knee-length dress made of chiffon or something and grab Alice by her spiky hair. "Listen you. No. I am not getting laid. No we did not sanitize anything that we humped on because there was in fact NO humping." I take a deep breath. "We have done... stuff, but I have yet to have sex with your extremely conscientious and genteel brother because he does not want to have sex yet. Now shut up and tell me if this makes my ass look big."

I look over to Rose whose eyes are as big as her hoop earrings. "Well?" I look back at Alice.

She shakes her head.

"What?"

"You said to shut up. I shut up."

"Stop shutting up and tell me if I look okay, dingbat." I gesture with my hands to the dress and Rose is hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Yes, lovely." Quite succinct. I should pull her hair more often.

"Alright I guess this is what I'll wear to the god-forsaken prom your adorable yet prim brother is taking me to." I march back into the dressing room to change and hope to hell the girls don't ask me more about my lack of sex with Edward. I'm feeling a little frustrated and stabby.

###

I spent my week enjoying time with my dad. I started to really think of him as "dad" rather than Charlie. When he got back from the coast, he rushed to the Cullen's. Edward and I were curled up on the couch watching a movie; Jasper and Alice were on the floor cuddled up with the dogs.  
Rose and Em were out grabbing a replacement pizza for us all. When my dad got there he gave me a "what the hell?" kind of look then glanced at Edward and didn't blink for what seemed like days. I stood up and walked over thinking he was mad, but he wrapped me up in a huge hug and kissed the top of my head. He hadn't done that since I was a little kid. "You okay Bells?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay. The Cullens took very good care of me."

He cleared his throat and unwrapped me.

"Are your folks home?" He asked Alice as Jake and Erik both got head pats.

"No, they went to dinner with some friends from my dad's work."

"Alright," my dad said nodding. Then he surprised me. He turned toward Edward who was standing behind me now.

"Thank you." my dad said quickly with a curt nod. "My EMT friend, Peter, told me what you did. I appreciate you taking care of my girl."

Edward shook his hand and smiled, "My pleasure, Chief Swan."

My dad turned to me "You ready to come home?" I smiled and he grabbed my bags. I watched my dad leave and then turned to Edward who looked sad.

"Don't worry. I'll see you in class tomorrow. We get to find out if we're a breeding pair this week."

"I think we'll breed just fine, Miss Swan." Then he winked at me. It should've been a total turn-off, such a cheesy move, but it wasn't. Oh it wasn't at all.

Edward texted me that night asking if he could drive me to school. I told him I would be fine, but he said with my head wound and all, I should relax and not stress myself with wet roads. I thought he was sweet and agreed even though I knew I could handle the roads just fine.

He picked me up early, with no one else with him. When I asked he said that Alice rode with Jasper. He seemed to be taking this Jalice stuff better than I thought. He still cringed when I called them Jalice though. He said it would be like calling us Bedward. I said that he could call us that all he wanted.

By lunch, it was all over the school that Edward and I were together. I didn't expect it to take long. I also didn't expect the nasty looks from some of the girls at school. Apparently some of them thought they were dating Edward. Interesting.

At lunch I asked Edward about it and he explained again his issues with the female population. Poor guy couldn't catch a break. He actually questioned if I'd ever found a girl interesting. I was a little offended so I told him only his sister. He did not enjoy that joke.  
Emmett bought my lunch for me saying that he owed me since I didn't get any of the pizza he bought. He made me eat a sloppy joe which totally grossed me out, but he kept saying it was hot when girls ate.

I worried for Rose.

Edward walked me to Bio and we sat together awaiting the results of our genetic counseling project. Mr. Banner sent out the results to a lab that donated their time before the break. Each pair had swabbed each other's mouths and did a finger prick. Edward was very gentle with me and when I said I was going to throw up, he made me laugh telling me about how Alice dressed him and Emmett up for tea parties when they were kids.

Mr. Banner came in with a projector and started up the ancient machine. He laid a list of each pair on the screen.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome back. We have five weeks left. The remainder of the year will be dealing with our genetic counseling project and presentation, then with review and final preparation. Your final grades will be made up of three things. The first being the genetics presentation, the second being your final, and the third, will be a new addition to the curricula in biology. I found an excellent opportunity for you upper classmen. For those of you graduating this year and next, you all can participate in this science writing challenge. If you do well, you could be entered into a scholarship contest for three different scholarships. I know many of you could use these scholarship monies and even for those of you who don't; you can use the points toward your grades. Now let's find out who the genetic winners are, shall we?"

Everyone in the classroom got quiet. Several had gotten excited about the scholarship idea; I just shrank back a bit then put my head on the table. My mind was drifting back to James, back to that place and time when I almost sacrificed myself for a boy.

As Mr. Banner continued on, I felt a hand brush through my hair. I knew it was Edward, but I didn't move my head.

"And our best breeding pair is... Mike and Tyler!" The classroom erupted in giggles and catcalls. I couldn't help but smile. They would make a lovely couple. I finally turned my head toward Edward and he looked concerned. He mouthed, "Are you okay?" and I nodded back then looked back at Tyler and Mike who were both totally embarrassed. I loved seeing them squirm.

"Attention class, back to Earth. Here are the rest of the pairs with decent chances at having excellent offspring, there were three with not such great chances though. I want all of you to take note which section you fall into, I'll hand out the reports to each pair, and the rest of the period is yours to work on how you'll tackle this report. Good luck!"

I scan the acceptable breeding pairs list but our names weren't on it. Looking to the unacceptable pairs and low-and-behold, there we are.

"Bella, I'd like to talk to you after class okay?" Mr. Banner taps the lab table, when I nod he moves on. I look to Edward and his face is trained to the report that Banner had just handed him.

"Can I see?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, sure." His face looks concerned and he starts to say, "It's not a big deal..." but I interrupted him.

"Oh. Apparently I'm a carrier for Tay-Sachs." My mind is spinning with the meaning behind the test results.

I looked over the report again and my heart ached. I carried both the active and inactive genetic markers for a very serious genetic anomaly. Edward pulls on my hand that is gripping the edge of the bench bringing me back to the present. "That's okay," I smile reassuringly, "We'll have a lot to work on with this report, we'll need to do some research." I reach my hand to his and he curls his fingers around mine. "It's okay, Edward." He doesn't look convinced.

After we decide to spend some time in the library over the week doing some web searches on the report findings, the bell rings and I meet with Mr. Banner. He says he is going to speak with my dad about the results and recommend to him to have me tested again through my physician. I nod and thank him. I know what these results mean, I've done the research. There are no false positives with these alleles. I walk out of the classroom and find Edward standing at the door. He silently walks with me to our literature class. It's nice that we can just be, we don't have to talk.

We sit in our usual seats only reversed and he is playing with my hair when Jessica comes in and plops next to me with a huff.

"Well, what a bummer you two can't have babies." I look at her with a confused look and raise an eye brow at her. I feel Edward still behind me.

"I heard from Tyler that you guys will end up with dead kids if you have them. You'd better use protection!" she giggles.

My heart burns and my stomach clenches tightly.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Jessica, before I do it for you," Edward growls out before I could think of something to say. I hear Edward's desk move and feel his hands on my shoulders.

I turn to where he's now standing, not sure if he is going to flee or fight, "It's okay, baby. Ignore her." He's soothing me. I look at my hands which are both clenched into tight fists.

"Yikes, touchy subject, Cullen?" Jessica pouts. "Don't worry, Swan. He'll either turn you gay too or get bored of you being so smart and wander off soon anyhow."

I stand and make to push my desk out of the way to clobber her ditzy ass when Edward grabs me and walks me out into the hall passing a very confused substitute. "We'll be right back. Sorry," I hear Edward say cordially.

"Fuck her!" I yell, my words echoing in the now empty hallway.

"No thank you," Edward says with a straight face. He then grabs me into a tight hug and I embrace him with all of my strength, my fingers gripping his shirt tightly, my face squished into his chest.

"Ignore that ignorant bitch. You know what's real. I know what's real." I know he's right, but part of me keeps thinking that she could have a point. We won't be at the same school next year. He and I are both smart people with a lot going for us; what if he finds some gorgeous girl? What if there is some incredibly hot Ivy League Barbie out there waiting for him? Some healthy girl with no issues, inside or out.

I shake my head to avoid more of these thoughts and walk back into class behind Edward. He rubs my back throughout class and even asks Angela to partner with Jessica so neither of us would have to during a discussion group.

He really is a great guy. I am lucky to have him while I do.

###

The rest of the week is uneventful. We go back into our routines only with him driving me to school every day. We work hard on our projects and spend a lot of time at the library or at the Cullen's doing research at his computer. His dad even lets us use his medical journals. I feverishly try to learn all I can about this syndrome I had no idea I could end up with. I find out that my family may have some Ashkenazi or French Canadian lineage.

I make some notes to ask my dad about it and then my mom when I call her over the weekend. Banner pulls me aside before class the following day to ask if my dad had spoken with me and made the appointment for a retest and I confirm. My dad was concerned, I could tell, but I knew he was going to stay calm to not freak me out. I wonder which of my parents is the carrier.

Throughout the week Edward did a lot of research on mating genetics and counseling and built a very cool model to show the chances of having a TSD offspring. It was one in four with me being positive. Late one night I even find him researching on an adoption website, but he closes it before I could ask him about it.

I decide to question him about it later when his family isn't around. It always seems like his parents or his siblings are around and I don't want to get into a conversation he isn't willing to have in front of them. And I really don't want to talk sex and babies with his parents.

###

That weekend I join the Cullen clan for pictures. We had all been dragged out before by Alice way too early in the morning so we could set up for prom. She spent most of the time yelling our orders like Napoleon. I thought Jasper was going to tie her up with twinkle lights he was supposed to be stringing up around the courtyard of the ballroom. When Alice told Emmett and Eric that they were setting up the DJ equipment wrong, he picked her up and put her in one of the over-sized trash bins outside. She stayed pretty quiet after that while Jasper nursed her hurt pride. It was cute to watch him make her laugh. They were a really good pair. She kept him in line and he calmed her spastic ways.

After setting up, I was hugging Edward in the parking lot as he told me all about Emmett and Mike getting electrocuted and Eric and him having to explain twice why they shouldn't lick speaker wire.

"Bella, you know I care for you deeply right?" He took me by surprise with this. His voice is so solemn.

"Yes..." I hedge. "Good. Know this." He takes a deep breath. "I will protect you from anything and everything, except…" he hesitates and looks over my head, I am about to turn when he continues, "…my sister. I'm sorry." He ducks out of the way and I was then kidnapped by one very hyper, almost buzzing Alice.

She takes me to get a manicure, then we get ready together in her room. Alice is a great distraction, flitting around the room like a hummingbird on crack. She's helpful though since I am pretty clueless.

Rose comes in looking like a life-size Barbie doll and says that we need to get going. Alice comes out of the bathroom and I tell her she looks like a Gothic princess, to which she grins like mad. I feel awkward in the beautiful dark cerulean blue dress but they keep telling me I look wonderful. I was never one for dances back in Arizona and I don't think I own more than two dresses and one skirt.

I go to grab my Chucks to put them on, but Alice slaps them out of my hand. She forces me into a pair of black Mary-Jane stilettos that scare me and I have a very good inkling that I'll be tits-up in a matter of hours, but she insists and she's not bothered me once about the whole "not peeling" thing so I cave to her whim. I even let her do my hair and make-up. I know, I'm a saint.

Finally we make our way down town and I hear Alice squeal like Erik when I accidentally punt him while going down the stairs. I look up and she's practically climbing up Jasper in a Zoot suit. I have to admit, he's hot in a fedora. I shake my head and look for Edward. I find him sitting at his piano in the main room. I wander over as he looks up and grins.

"God, Bella, you look incredible." I smile and take in his form. He's in a simple pair of charcoal dress pants and a dark blue shirt with a dark tie, he doesn't look made up or fake, he just looks perfect. I can't help but smile and feel my heart take off. As I lean down for a kiss I take a deep breath and smell his soap and it reminds me of our time in the shower. I can't help but allow my hands to run into his hair and thread through. He moans slightly and cups my cheek, leading me into a soft kiss.

Against my lips he says softly "Let's go enjoy all those twinkle-lights we hung up and drink our punch before I take you upstairs and we miss it all."

"I'd be okay with that," I say before I kiss below his earlobe.

He stands up as he adjusts his tie then reaches a hand out to me. "Come."

"That's what she said," I snicker.

"Am I dating the female version of Emmett?" he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I'm better in bed, trust me," I tease as I lead him out to his car.

We spend the night dancing. Well, he's Fred Astaire amazing; I stumble, but it's in the neighborhood of dancing. I enjoy my time with Alice and Rose and even get some dances in with Emmett and Jasper. When Mike comes up to dance with me, Edward practically growls at him. I politely decline, but then when Tyler asks me about ten minutes later, I agree only because Edward is acting like he's about to pee on my leg. After that Edward holds my hand the entire time but doesn't make any other weird growling noises.

Later that night, we sit around the firepit at the Cullen's house, Alice is snuggled up against me while Jasper goes in search of s'mores accoutrements with Emmett who said he was afraid to go look by himself. Apparently he's a big girl in that roided-out body.

"So are you and Edward _ever_ gonna 'peel?'" she says, waggling her eyebrows in a disturbing manner.

"Do you want me to pull your hair again?"

Her head shoots up off my shoulder and she rubs her head. "No, Mistress Bella." I sigh, not really wanting to talk about it, but really wanting to talk to someone about it. "Seriously, I think you guys should talk about what's bothering him. What teenage boy doesn't, ya know? Even Jasper and I have talked about it."

"We will when we're ready. He's not ready. I'm not gonna push it. I will just take care of myself if need be and enjoy what he gives me," I say as I look to Edward who is debating with Rose about the correct way to add a log to the fire. She wants to throw it on top; he wants to plan a trajectory. She's going to knee him in the balls and then throw it in.

The boys return with marshmallows, chocolate, and grahams and start assembling s'mores. Emmett regales us with a tale of having to go into the basement and crawl around to find the skewers to put the marshmallows on and how he was almost eaten by a gigantic spider. Jasper stands behind him and shakes his head and puts his fingers together to show that it was more the size of his pinkie nail.

Edward makes his way back over to me shaking his head, "God damn, that woman is infuriating."

Alice wanders back to Jasper as Edward sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. The weight of his arm on my shoulder and neck makes me feel happy and warm. "Do you love me?" Oh, where the hell did that come from? I feel him drop his arm off my shoulder. That can't be a good sign.

I close my eyes and try to will what I just said away. I am smooth like chunky peanut butter. I breathe in the scent of the wood and the smoke, the sweetness of burning marshmallow drifts along the breeze.

"I do," I hear him say in a husky voice.

I look up to him with a shocked look I'm sure. "You, you do?" He smiles and puts his hands on either side of my face, his stare locking with mine making it hard to blink.

"I do. I wasn't planning on telling you here, with everyone else, but yes, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

He leans forward and kisses me hard, his hand finding its way under my jacket and pulls against my back bringing me toward him. I lean forward and place my hands on his thighs. The kiss lasts for a while and I feel consumed. I can't concentrate on anything but the sweetness of the marshmallow on his tongue and the soft feeling of his lips contrasting with the slight stubble on his strong jaw and chin. I feel my heart pounding against my ribs, a delicious feeling. I love that he makes me forget everything, but yet, he is so grounding at the same time.

"It's time to go upstairs," he pants as he pulls away from me.

"I'm sleeping with Alice remember."

"Yeah, of course you are." He smiles and leads me into the house. As I pass Alice she says something about me being a banana and I glare at her as Edward tugs me into the house.

###

Warmth.

Muscles clenching, tighter they wind.

I feel the heat of my body spreading farther out and I can't take anymore.

My hand is cramping but my climax overthrows any need to help my hand.

As I come down from my high I look down to see Edward swiping the back of his hand across his mouth then licking his lips. Fuck that's hot.

I rub my now very sore hand with my other and kiss Edward when he leans up against me and puts his face in front of mine.

"Thank you," he says.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" I squeak out.

He smiles, "You don't owe me. I'm just doing what I love." Oh, the innuendo.

I kiss him again and he pulls me with him as he rolls onto his back. I snuggle down onto his chest and we quickly drift off in our post-orgasm high.

Maybe I don't need to get "peeled."

I wake up to something poking me in the stomach. I'm face down on Edward and he's turned slightly to me with his arm under my head. It can't be comfortable for him, but he seems content. I pull back a bit and push my hand down my chest to find what's in bed with us. I realize its Edward... poking me.

I run my hand along his shaft and he makes a moaning sound. I do it again to see if I can illicit the same reaction and I hear him mumble, "Fuck, I want you Bella."  
Well that's good to know.

"Take me, Edward," I whisper into his ear as I stroke him again.

"I want to, ung..." he groans again, "I want to Bella."

I can't tell if he's asleep or not so I decide to wake him up fully before I have to go trade places with Jasper. I dip under the covers and bring his erection to my mouth where I run my tongue along the underside then push it completely into my mouth. I hear him intake a deep breath then grunt out a "Fuck!" as he pulls back the covers. Someone's definitely awake.

I don't stop as he mumbles and groans my name. I suck him hard until he's gripping my hair in one hand and the sheets in another. "God-damn, Bella!" he says in a whispered grunt.

When I'm finished and he's spent, I crawl back up his body and he kisses me. I hear him moan softly and when I pull back, I can barely make out his face in the dark.

"You're _my_ perfect girl, you know that?"

"I'm glad you think that."

"May I reciprocate?" he whispers as he brushes his lips over mine.

"No, that was for you. I have to go wake Jasper up so he can sleep on your couch and I can crawl in bed with Alice."

"You might wanna sleep on her floor, I'm guessing they've been up to more than we have."

"That's gross. Thanks for that." I smack him on the forehead.

"I'm just lookin' out for my girl." His words make grin like an idiot and I'm glad it's dark.

"Well, Alice is a lucky girl. I'll let her sleep and I'll go sleep on the couch."

He takes in a long breath then slowly releases it. "I'm sorry we haven't had sex, Bella. It's not that I don't want to, you know that right?"

"You said that before. I don't want to pressure you, Edward. And now that we know I might give my future kids Tay Sachs, I don't want to even risk having kids. It's okay."

"You are a carrier of a recessive gene. I am not a carrier, you know as well as I do that we both need to be carriers for it to be an absolute that _our _kids would be positive." The way he stresses "our" gives me hope. "You have a 3.8 GPA." He rests his hand on my cheek then continues, "you know this shit, Bella." His voice sounds so urgent.

"I get it Edward. I don't want to talk about it. It's okay." I sigh softly. "We'll wait."

"Just make sure you realize I'm waiting for us, for it to be right."

"I know; we talked. I understand you want to wait, I can respect that."

"Good. It will be good. I promise. When the time is right, you and I will really be able to enjoy ourselves. I want to show you just how much I love you, not just some frenzied fuck. I don't want you to ever regret being with me."

I sigh again thinking of the regrets I do have. "Remember, we graduate soon. You'll be going off to some big school soon. I heard your dad mention to mine that you might go to Dartmouth like he did or to Yale like your grandfather. You'll forget all about your clodhopper girlfriend."

"That could never happen." He kisses the tip of my nose giving me goose-bumps. "Even if I ended up at Playboy University," he kisses my chin. "I'd still want you." He grips my face between his hands as his lips sit millimeters from mine with his eyes locked with mine. "Only you." His lips finally touch mine in a powerful, mind-blowing kiss.

"That's sweet," I kiss him again. "If I were attending the Playboy School of Sluts, I don't know if I'd remember your name," I say then bite his lip.

"You are an evil woman." He slaps my ass then says, "Get outta here. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Edward," I whisper as I make my way out of his room and over to Alice's. I knock before I go in and a very red Jasper nods to me with a half-grin as he makes his way to Edward's couch.

I walk into Alice's room and she has a make-shift bed made for me on the floor. "Good night, Banana Bella," she mumbles into her pillow.

"Good night, Napoleon." I yawn as I curl up with Jake beside me to keep me warm dreaming about what is and what might be.

* * *

**E/N- Thank you again for reading! Please let me know how you are enjoying this and what you think we need as we wrap up Peeperward and Stripperella. Any requests? There will still be some outtakes and I have some one-shots planned for this story and some of my others, so I'm not going away forever, just time to put these two to bed… hehehe.**

**Thank you again for all the recommending and help. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I really love this story and I'm so glad you guys do too! *MUAH***

**My reading list right now:**

**-Just finished the Hunger Games Trilogy- go read it if you've not! If you know of any great, well-written HG fics, I would love for you to PM me here or on Twitter. **

**-Secret Sex by erinbatt**

**-Color Outside the Lines, the sequel to The Redline by Winndsinger**

**-Unplanned Perfection by littlecat358**

**-Forbidden Attraction by SunshineGal3 (I am her beta and her story is awesome!)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Deviating a bit from my usual AB pattern. It just works for the story if this part of the story is told from Bella's POV so we can tidy up a bit, then we will get back to our young Edward's POV. We only have two more chapters after this. Then we'll get a futuretake... I think. Depends on if you guys want it.**

**I apologize for this taking so long. I appreciate immensely those of you who are reviewing and email or tweeting me with encouragement. Thank you for sticking with me! Also, do wish our girl Skeezon a Happy Birthday if you're on Twitter. She is requestion RobPorn if you have it.**

**Thank yous are a must for Tessa and Sunshinegal3 who were awesome pinch prereaders for me and to my girl Edward's Eternal who has been a fantastic beta and friend these last few weeks. Thank you to all three of you ladies. You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the naughty... that is all me. SM owns all the recognizable stuff and the rights to the new BD Part 1 Movie Poster that was just released that made me squee at my desk at work.**

**Now on to that naughty I was talkin' 'bout. Lemme know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Part 27

Another sob shakes my body as I push my face deeper into my pillow trying to keep my father from hearing. I already told him twice over dinner and once before I went up to bed that I was fine. He didn't need to know any different.

I growl at myself and my misery as I think about the meeting earlier today. I did not learn anything different from the knowledge I had already found myself from the genetic counselor that gave me the same results my bio teacher, Mr. Banner had given me two weeks previous. When the unpleasant man sat in the chair across the large heavy desk from me and my father with a solemn look on his face, I knew the results hadn't changed. I knew they wouldn't change. When he began talking to my father, not addressing me, about what exactly Tay-Sachs was, I merely sat staring at my pink Chucks. I was apparently not necessary to the conversation about my future children and current health. The doctor did not regard me in the slightest as he relayed basic information to my father who sat next to me.

"Isabella?" the haughty man's voice startled me. I've not seen him before until he sat down as he wasn't the tech who drew my blood.

"I'm sorry?" I replied bringing my eyes between the two men who were both now staring at me.

"Do you have any more questions or concerns? You understand the gravity of this diagnosis and what it means for your future? You don't seem very concerned with the conversation." He says with a dismissive demeanor.

"I do know what this means." I sigh and he looks at me with a "yeah right" kind of look. My irritation meter has hit its limit. "I've known what this means since I saw the results from Mr. Banner's class. I know the limitations of my genetics and the precautions I'll need to take in the future." He made like he was about to say something but I continued on, "I know that I have a one in four chance of having a child with full blown Hexosaminidase A deficiency with a partner who also carries the gene. I know that my chances are doubled of having a child who will be a carrier like myself. All future potential life partners will need to be subjected to genetic carrier testing and if they are a carrier, we will not be able to have children. If they are not, it would still not be prudent to have children due to the 25% possibility of giving the child the disease and the 50% chance of them being a carrier like me.

"I've done my research so I also know that it is possible with me being a carrier that I could still end up with Late Onset Tay-Sachs which presents rarely with carriers between 20 and 30 years old. While usually non-fatal, it is can be life-threatening if not treated correctly, so I will need to be seen and given the TSD series every year. So yes, Dr. Caius, I understand the gravity of this situation." And with that I got up from my place in the chair next to my father and walked out to sit in his cruiser until he was ready to leave. As I got up I ventured a glance to his face, and I saw my father's pride, but also his concern for me. It broke my heart knowing I added another worry to his already taxed responsibilities. I vowed not to let that happen again.

Now I sit crying in my room. My phone vibrates again, but I don't check it. I know it's him. His calls earlier went unanswered and all of his texts to ask me how the appointment went or how I was doing or if I was okay were all ignored. I just didn't feel like discussing it... my mind was tired of processing and grieving a future I didn't even know I wanted. I can't bring myself to confirm that if I got my fairy tale ending with Edward, I'd never give him natural kids. I had never thought about my future children until I'd met Edward. I had never wondered about what they'd look like or what part of me they'd inherit until I thought about how I hoped they'd have my knack for words and little nose and his dark green, reflective eyes and strict moral compass. Now I have to fear that they'll inherit my death genes. I think about how Edward will be leaving for school. A blessing in disguise. I do not want to have to give him the news that would possibly make him leave me sooner than he already is.

Another sniffle and sob works its way out of me as Erik wiggles his way under the covers and curls up against my chest. He hasn't left my side since I got home. I put my hand up around his chest and hold him to me. He smells like puppy and he's so warm and soft. He starts to lick at the tears streaming down my chin.

"Bella?" I hear from the window to the left of my bed. _What the crap?_ Reaching out, I pull on the cord to pull up the curtains and jump when I see a face looking back at me from the branches and darkness of my backyard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper loudly while opening the window as quietly as I can as it's not been opened in years. Erik makes a growling noise so I scoop him up in hopes of him not going ballistic.

"I was really worried and you weren't answering. I came by earlier and your dad said you had gone to sleep. I know you. You don't go to sleep at 8pm. Ever. Can I please come in or do I have to sit in this freakin' tree while we talk?" I move to the side and watch with my heart in my throat as he precariously stumbles across the branch and jumps into the room and onto my bed with a bounce.

"Please. Come on in." I say in a hushed voice.

He stands quickly and rounds the bed to where I'm standing next to the window holding Erik. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he says harshly as he grabs my face. As his hands rest on my jaw his thumbs trace the apples of my cheeks and I know he feels the wetness. I can see his brows furrow in the low lamplight from my computer desk across the room.

He says nothing more. He presses his lips against mine firmly and pulls me by my free hand to the bed. He lies with his back toward the window and I curl into him, my face pressed into his throat under his chin, smelling his musky scent which calms my still racing heart. Erik curls up on my pillow and I hear him sigh in relief of being able to sleep.

Right before I fall into oblivion I hear his hushed voice, "I love, you Bel. So much."

For the next week, every night I put myself to bed after dinner with Charlie, explaining that I'm just tired, or in need of getting homework done, on nights he's working, I just leave him a note directing him toward dinner and then lock myself in my room. At 11pm-on-the-dot, I feel the warmth of a lean body press against mine and I drift off to sleep feeling his body against me, protecting me from the nightmares.  
We never talk about the testing or the results; occasionally we will discuss school or graduation, never college or our impending separation at the end of summer. It's definitely a herd of elephants in the room, but it we willingly sidestep them daily. When I hear his father mention yet another acceptance package I smile and wander off to find Alice. I hear as I retreat to her room Edward saying that he already made his decision, I don't mention it or ask about it though. I don't think I wanted to know just how far he'd be while I was still here in Washington going to local college.

Saturday morning Charlie leaves way too early to go fishing with Billy and Harry and thankfully doesn't bother to say good-bye. When I wake up from a peaceful slumber, I'm lying on my back; shirtless, braless, and pantless with Edward lying on top of me, his hips between mine and his head nuzzling one of my bare breasts, the other breast was not jealous though, she was being delightfully cupped by his hand.

I figure my father, the chief of police, would not enjoy this vision, but I did. I laid in the same position for a while just watching the top of his head and listened to his contented sighs as he nuzzled and moved against my chest. Over the week, just being with Edward had healed my angry, sad heart. I know that I wasn't fixed, there would never be a "fixed" for my genetic anomaly, but he made me see the positives around me. He was great at distracting me. He knew I didn't want to talk, so he didn't push it. I thought about how I could enjoy him for the time being. I planned to do just that. Edward Cullen may end up at an Ivy League university with Co-ed Barbies that look like Rose with bigger bank accounts, but I could give him a few things to take with him to remember me by.

With that thought I shift my way out from under him, he moans slightly and cuddles the pillow, with Erik on top of it, closer to him. It's chilly so I grab my tank-top from the floor where Edward threw it last night in haste to get to his "girls" and throw on his way too big for me jogging pants that I have to tie a knot in the string to keep them from falling off. I pad quietly to the bathroom, take care of business there, then return to my room and shut the door. I switch my iPod to my "Calm" playlist which consists of soft acoustic albums and a Capella music that Edward downloaded for me. I decide to take some of my mom's advice from earlier in the week to try yoga again. She was adamant that I should dance, stretch, move, as much as possible to get the negativity out of my body. As the soft guitar licks move throughout the room I stand on the rug next to my bed and begin stretching my legs, arms, back, and neck slowly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward shift on the bed, rolling so he is now on his back and Erik is curled around his head like a furry hat. The two of them are so cute snuggled up sleeping together, I'm not sure if I should be jealous and of whom I should be jealous.

They are both adorable.

I start in child's pose quietly resting and regulating a soft inhale through my nose and deep exhale through my mouth, just trying to get to what my mom called "zen breathing." When I can feel my heart beat steady and slow, I move slowly into Cat/Cow, pushing and pulling on my back and abdominal muscles, arching my back and rounding it several times. All the tension starts to ease out of my back so I move to the stretch of Plank pose then Downward-facing dog, and transitioned through a few different poses until I was in Warrior's 2. I loved these acoustics because the songs that were normally done in two minutes could now last four or five.

Hearing the sheets shuffling a bit behind me, I don't stop moving through the poses, but when I'm in Downward-facing dog again I look just beyond my thigh to see that Edward has turned toward me with Erik still perched on his head. He is definitely awake, just a few feet away, apparently enjoying the view. Smiling inwardly without saying a word, I move through the transitions to Warrior Pose 2 with my legs positioned in a lunge and my arms stretching out, one in front and one reaching back toward him. I still with the music as the song transitions, with the slow vocals of the next song, I stretch up and transition to Tree pose with my right leg tucked up at the junction of my thighs and as my hands move up my ribs rather than up and out in Sun Salutation, I pull my tank up and over my head in a fluid motion. I hear his little groan, and decide to go for broke. I move through my poses again starting with plank, but this time I'm doing Topless Yoga. _My mother would be so proud._

I shift through the poses back into Tree pose with my left leg tucked up, but shift quickly back down, but first I pull the string on the jogging pants and when I move into Downward- facing dog, I let the pants slip off my hips and over my ass. I hear Erik's collar so I chance a quick look with my head only slightly turned as I move into Triangle pose with my feet still in a lunge and kick out of the pants completely as I bring one of my hands to the floor and the other straight out above me. I am seriously proud of my ability to do this without falling down. Erik is now at the end of the bed scowling at Edward. I am floored to see Edward is sitting with his back against my headboard, fisting his cock in obvious frustration.

He seems happily frustrated though so I transition slowly, fluidly into Tree pose and turn slightly to my left so that my body is aligned for Edward to have my perfect profile. I move into Sun Salutation then stretch into Cobra so my back is arched in a near "C" shape. Then into Scorpion pose with my feet extending upward nearly touching my head. I look out of the corner of my eye at movement on the bed, his hand is moving faster now and in a lull in the music, I can hear his breathing is ragged and heavy. I can't help the moan that emanates from me at the thought of him pleasuring himself because of me and my movements and my body. _It's so fucking hot._

He grunts louder as I shift my chest down then pull myself into Plank and then into Downward-facing dog, but this time I shift my legs before I sit up. When I put my head down this time; I can see through my thighs at my boyfriend, pulling and pushing himself harder. I walk my hands up so my hips rise and soon I am bent in half, my head at my knees, all the blood rushing to my head and between my legs. I smile at him, then move into Sun Salutation then look over my shoulder at my beautiful, horny Peeper.

He moans and whispers, "Fuck, Bella."

"You could fuck Bella if you'd like, baby." I say in a low, seductive voice I almost don't recognize. I turn to face him. He's close. When I give him head, I love to peak at his face and I've figured out all his little sex faces. He's got his lips open slightly, his chest is moving fast, and his hips are pushing up to meet his hand. He's almost there. I want to make him happy. I _need_ to make him happy.

Taking the few steps forward to reach him on the bed, I place my hands at his knees and lean forward and put my mouth on the tip, my tongue licking a bit of the moisture off. He shudders and makes a beautiful guttural noise. His hand slows as I completely engulf him in my mouth. When my lips touch his hand, he moves it away. Immediately his fists are in my hair tightly pulling and I hear him ground out a "Fuck." His delightful groan heats my nether regions nicely. I push him completely into my mouth, the tip near the back of my throat then slowly drag my mouth along his length. I feel him tug at my hair as my mouth reaches the tip in encouragement. I swirl my tongue around him then push my head down against, engulfing him. I keep this pace up until he's nearly whining with frustration and he's lightly tugging and pushing at my head, using my hair to guide my head. I suck in my cheeks and let him set the pace with his hair tugs. _It is ridiculous how fucking hot hair pulling has become to me._  
"Bella. God, Bella. Ahhh baby," he's pants with my movements and I suck harder and push him deeper into my mouth, finally giving him the release he wants. When I hear his loud grunt, I pull back and let him cum on the blanket rather than down my throat. _I haven't had breakfast yet, it's hard to swallow on an empty stomach._  
Looking up at him as he comes down from his ecstasy, his face is relaxed with droopy eyes and his breathing is still harsh, but it's slowing. His hands are now resting limp next to his thighs.

"Wow."

"You. Are. Welcome." I can't help but snicker. He grabs my face between his hands and I close my eyes as his lips meet mine.

"God, you're so, so good to me. I love you," he says as he kisses me, his lips brushing against mine sending shivers along my spine.

"I love you too. Thank you for being here for me. I know I've not really been the best company all week."

"Do not stress about it at all, Bel. I've wanted to be here. I was pretty frantic when you wouldn't answer the phone. Sleeping next to you every night has been good for me. I wanted to be here and to take care of you. I know you could handle it on your own, but I wanted to help you."

"Thank you for being you."

"It will be okay." He's hedging toward one of my elephants and I get nervous. I stand up but he grabs my hips, pulling me to straddle him. "Talk to me Bella. It's okay to talk about what's scaring you."

My eyes shift from Erik who's sleeping at the end of the bed to my window, to the headboard and back, anywhere but his face. Then his hands are in my hair and he tugs it until I moan and look at him. He's figured out how much I like the hair pulling.

"Talk to me." This is not a request.

"I'm just- it's hard." I drag my lip between my teeth then continue, "I don't want to be sad or unhappy." I try to look away and I chew on my index finger, but he grabs my chin and pulls my gaze back to his.

"Please, Bella? What did the doctor say? You're confirmed a carrier?" I nod, not able to say more. "What are you afraid of? Not having kids? There's adoption, adopting is a great idea and I can honestly say that I'd adopt even if I could have a dozen of my own kids." I don't know if he's talking about "his" own kids or "our" own kids. I look into his incredibly warm eyes full of all his hopes and sweetness. I can feel my own filling with tears but he won't let go of my face.

"We need to spend this time together not worry about my baggage." I sniffle. I see his face fall a little bit. "Let's just enjoy these last two weeks of school, focus on our finals and graduation, and then we can spend time together until you leave, okay?" My voice is getting frantic toward the end of my little spiel. I must be making him uncomfortable because he sighs and rubs his face with his hands for a bit, and then he growls. This growls seemed like he's frustrated and irritated. I make to get up again, give him some space. But his fingers drop to my hips and he grips them hard. I yelp in surprise, then in even more surprise when I find myself under him, my legs spread and his hip bones digging into my inner thighs.

With his eyebrow arched and his sexy smirk, he tells me, "You need to relax."

His body scoots down along mine until he's eye level with my belly button. He dips his tongue into it and then trails the tip of his tongue down my lower abdomen. I watch in rapt fascination as he dips his head a bit and uses a hand to expose me further and drags his tongue along my folds so expertly, I almost don't believe he's a virgin. _Well, I know his tongue isn't._

He works my body so perfectly that in minutes I'm writhing beneath him moaning and grunting like whore and I love it. He's humming like he's saddled up to the greatest meal ever. His noises turn me on even more. His grip on my thigh with his free hand is going to leave marks. His other hand is moving in and out of me in tandem with his tongue that's running circuits around my clit causing my hips to buck again and again into his face. He quickens the pace just as I get to that point of no return where my mind is completely blank and I have no idea what was bothering me. My hips are off the bed, my feet pushing at his shoulders. "Oh fuck." Is the last thing I can get out before he pushes me into oblivion and I'm merely a mass of limp muscles.

I look up just as he leans forward a bit on his knees and sticks his fingers in his mouth to lick them off. _Fuuu-huck that's hot._

"Bel, you up?" My dad's voice booms from downstairs as the door slams shut.

"Son of a mother fucking, shit!" I squeak as Edward's eyes bug out. "Get up, Edward."

"And go where, Bella?" His frantic eyes move to the door where just beyond are my father's unexpected footsteps.

"Get in the closet." I shove at him as he grabs his boxers and stumbles into my small closet. I pull the door closed behind him and I hear a thud. I am guessing he hit the back wall. He's standing on shoes, boxes of stuff I never unpacked and piles of other things I have now where to put yet. _Poor guy._ I will be telling Alice this story at a later date. I can feel it in my bones.

I manage to get Edward's jogging pants back on and tied up and I throw his shirt on too since it's there and he doesn't need it right this moment.

Getting to the door right as Charlie goes to knock, I swing it open and say too loudly, "Hi dad."

"You okay, Bels? I heard a bump."

"Yoga." I say near breathlessly with my heart thundering.

"You're doing yoga? I'm surprised I didn't hear a louder bang then. Thought only your mom did that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, started with mom. It's a good way to clear your head and get tension out." _So is an amazing climax, but we won't go into that._

"Well, would you like to go get food with your old man? Harry wasn't feeling so good so he took off early and Billy's dog Leah was being a jerk, barking like the she-devil she is and kept causing all the fish to stop biting so we just called it a day. Thought I'd come spend some quality time with my girl before she's off to the big city for school in a few months." He cracks a smile and I know he's feeling the sadness of getting me then having to let me go so soon.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be back all the time to steal food and electricity and do all my laundry… you'll never miss me."

"I hope so. Go get yourself dressed and c'mon down. We'll go to the diner. We gotta talk shop."

"Okay, dad, gimme a few." I smile reassuringly and he smiles and ruffles my hair reminiscent of when I was much younger.

I shut the door quickly and lock it. I open the closet to find Edward with his ass stuck in a box. I can't help but laugh as I try to hoist him out. At least he was able to get his boxers on before he fell in.

"How should I be getting out if your dad's down stairs? He'll hear me in the tree."

"You stay up here until we're gone then sneak out the back door when we're out, okay?"

"When can I see you again?" he pouts and my heart melts. _God, I would give anything to keep him._

"I'll be back in a little bit and I will tell Charlie you and I need to finish up our final projects for Bio and Lit for this week."

"Fine." He says sourly. "This is mine by the way. He grabs my shirt by the hem and pulls it right off of me. I stand in front of him topless, hair everywhere, mouth open in shock. "These are mine too, ya know?" He tugs the string and they loosen immediately. They start to hang dangerously low on my hips and you can see my butt almost entirely. "Goddamn, that's hot." He says with a naughty smirk.

"I have to get dressed, pervert. You already got yours."

"I did, but I'd like to give you some more. If that's alright." His eyebrow quirks in question.

"Yes, I'd like more. I'll never turn down that thing you do with your tongue. Never. But at this moment, a man with a large gun is awaiting my presence downstairs. So knock it off, ye with a death wish."  
He sits himself on the bed as he pulls his shirt and sweats on and I rummage round for some panties and then pull on my jeans. I find my bra discarded over on my computer desk, then throw on my old Tragic Kingdom tour t-shirt.

Leaning forward, I kiss Edward hard, snaking my tongue out and loving when our tongues meet. After a minute or two I hear my dad's boots on the stairs again. I pull back and grab Erik, then whisper,

"I'll see you in a few hours."

He smiles and waves as I walk out of my bedroom with the dog and meet my father on the stairs. "You ready for breakfast, kid?" he asks.

"Let me put the dog out for a pee break then I'm all yours dad."

"Might wanna run a brush through your hair, Bels. You look like you were rolling around in a ditch with a boa constrictor and lost." I can't help the snort that comes from my mouth.

Eating at the diner is always good with a plate of bad. I love the people and the food always tastes awesome, but I know the hamburgers shouldn't be eaten no matter how hard they ask for it. I contemplate the calorie count as I shove another handful of fries into my mouth.

Charlie clears his throat. "So, you wanna talk about what happened with the doc?"

"Nope." I say shoveling in another bite of hamburger.

"How's about graduation?" I avoid looking at him.

I swallow some soda then reply, "You got the invite. You're the only one who'll be there."

"Your mom can't come?" Another elephant I'd forgotten about.

I shake my head, but he just raises his eyebrows. Sighing, I take another drink then continue, "She is going with Phil to tryouts in Minnesota, he might be losing his contract with the Diamondbacks, so they are looking into their options."

"Mind if I bring some of the rez boys? You know you're like a daughter to them."

"Okay." I say around a huge bit of burger. I do love my dad's friends. God this burger is so good, it's like sex.

"So are you and Edward serious?" _Eh?_

"Serious about what dad?" I question hesitantly.

"With your relationship. Will you continue it while he's away? His dad mentioned Columbia and Cornell in this round. He's been accepted to something like ten different schools."

"We haven't talked about what we'll do after the summer. We'll just see what happens, I guess." The elephant is sitting on my chest now.

"You were accepted to some of those schools to. Berkley, Brown, Dartmouth." He says this, doesn't ask. I just raise my eyebrow at him. "I saw the envelopes in the trash so I took a look. If you really want to go to Dartmouth, we could find away to send you."

"No dad. We won't. I got into UW and that's where I'll go. I have plenty of scholarships and I still have a few more I could get in the next few weeks. The less strain on us and you financially, the better." I pat his hand so he knows I'm not mad.

"I have some put aside for you Bella. I started putting it aside when you started reading chapter books at three-years-old. I knew you'd make me proud someday… you have every day I've known you. I want you to have the best I can possibly give you."

I blush at his compliment. "Thank you, daddy. You make me proud too. Let's see what kind of scholarships I can figure out before we start dipping into your yacht fund, okay?" he nods.

"You gonna keep getting tested when you're away at school? Do what the docs say and go for check-ups?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm your dad Bella."

"Got it, dad." I salute him. "I'll do whatever they tell me and I'll be by a lot to bother you about cholesterol and make sure you do what the docs tell you as well." His turn to roll his eyes.

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too, dad. Lots." We both smile and finish our meals in relative silence.

###

"Hi Bella." Esme says with her usual cheer. She always seems happy to see me.

"Hi Esme. Is Edward available?" She motions for me to come in and I walk a bit toward the kitchen.

"Yup, he's in the dining room with his brother. Be careful dear." She pats my arm as she walks away. I venture into the other room and I hear shouting.

"How can you say that? Why would you speak such lies Edward?" Emmett is perched across the table from Edward who is eating a sandwich. He looks rather smug.

"I'm not lying Emmett. It's not a big deal. Let it go. It won't kill you."

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's a big deal! You've shaken me to my very core with this!" He waves to a sandwich sitting in front of him.

"Oh my god! Soybeans won't kill you! Even if they encourage estrogen in the male body. Your peanut butter and jelly will not give you man-boobs! Christ!" I start laughing. They both look up and I can't help but snort and giggle.

"Why are you laughing Bellini? Do you know this god-forsaken sandwich might give me tits?" He gestures again to the offending food. Edward huffs again and takes another bite. "I don't care if Edwina over there is okay with boobs on his person, but I, for one, am not. I am god-like and the only one I want to have boobs is my Rosie. I'd be cool with her being a boob-girl herself, that's hot, but groping MY boobs? Not okay!"

Again I'm laughing. He keeps gesticulating from his chest to the sandwich and he just looks insane.

"Emmett, sweetie, did Edward tell you that they put soybeans in chunky peanut butter?" He nods. "Okay," I put my hands up like I'm soothing a wild tiger. "How big was the jar of peanut butter, love?"

Both Emmett and Edward answer, "The little jar."

"Okay, that's about 10 ounces of peanut butter." I smile at Edward and he glares at Emmett. "If they put enough peanuts to create the actual peanut butter, then you've got about 8 ounces of peanuts in that jar, with oil and sugar that takes up another half ounce. That leaves only an ounce and a half for the actual "chunky" part which is in fact soybeans." Emmett grumbles. "Now listen. If they put an ounce and a half of soybeans into the peanut butter and you use maybe a tablespoon on your sandwich you are getting maybe a gram of soybean oil per sandwich. Do you know how little that is?" He looks at me and cocks his head like Jake and Erik. He looks at Edward who uses his fingers to show a very tiny bit.

"Emmett, it would take you eating ten of these a day, every day, for years before you got enough soybeans in your system to counteract the ridiculous amount of testosterone in your system. You can eat your sandwich in peace, okay?"

He looks to me, then to Edward who is finished with his sandwich, then back to me with a smile.

"Don't let this one go, pretty boy." Emmett shoves Edward. "She knows her shit and she's hot. I thought Rosie was the only one like that in the world. Perfect girls are hard to come by." He kisses my cheek then keeps walking.

I watch him walk up the stairs, fishing his cell out of his pocket. I can tell when he speaks, he's talking to Rose.

"He's right you know?" A soft voice behind me says as arms wrap around me. "It's so hard to get a perfect girl, once you have one, you don't want to let go." He smells like peanut butter and I turn in his arms to kiss him. I change the subject avoiding that one elephant I'm not ready to deal with quite yet.

"Let's get these projects done tonight and when you sneak into my room later, we'll see what else I'm good at." I wink then drag him into the living room to work.

"I think we need to talk, Bel." I shake my head and keep pulling with my finger over my lips.

We spend the night together yet again. No urgent pawing like the morning or night before. It seems we're both preoccupied and although I love molesting the boy, I just want him near me. We hold each other close and I drift off thinking about my limited time with Edward, but how we will enjoy the hell out of ourselves until he leaves for school.

I'm determined.

* * *

**E/N- Thank you all for all the reviews! I am taking ideas for futuretakes. Several of you've asked about college. Let me know what you want! :)**

**I am currently working on 28 in between chapters of Last Tango in Forks by Awesomesauce76 and betaing Skeezon's new fic. Also I'm catching up on Mergers and Acquisitions which I always love. If you've not read it, and you enjoy Slash, run over to it :) My friend Sunshingal3 has a story that I'm betaing called Forbidden Attraction. It's all kind of yummy and emo. Please check it out; it's on the fave list!  
**

**I've also posted a sequel to Extraordinary Girl called White Blank Page if you're interested.  
**

**I'll see you guys soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi again! Here you are- another installment of Peeperward and Stripperella. Here's Edward's final POV. I hope you enjoy. I am getting all weepy and dragging my feet about ending but I do hope I do our boy justice.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to SuperstarNanna who needs a little lovin. And to Skeezon who needs some immunity boosters. Happy thoughts to both my girls.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SMeyer, but y'all knew that about the time Bella took her shirt of yea?**

**On with the goods…**

**

* * *

**

Part 28

"Mom! Tell Emmett he is not allowed to come to my apartment in Seattle to eat and do his laundry!" I hear Alice screech from the other room.

"Emmett," my mother chides. "You will have your own place. Why would you want to bother your sister?"

"She'll have food!"

"And we won't?" I scoff. I hear my mother grumble something about him eating her out of house and home and college. Poor thing spends way too much time at the grocery.

"I highly doubt that you and me and whoever we get as our third will have food like she'll have in her cute little studio loft _with _washer and dryer." He emphasizes that last part like he's about to throw a tantrum. "We don't have a washer and dryer, Edward."

"Emmett, I told you that we would put in a stack-able as soon as we can. You have got to stop whining. You're eighteen years old, for Pete's sake! Your sister is staying in a little loft all by herself and you don't hear her complaining do you?"

"No, she's not complaining, because she'll be able to shack- OW!" I laugh as my brother is pelted with a shoe. I don't like to think of the idea of my sister and Jasper in the biblical sense, but Emmett needs to respect _some _privacy.

"Yeah Pete, stop whining!" I taunt as he rounds the breakfast part, one fist clenched around a breakfast sandwich of pancakes and eggs, and the other fist just clenched ready for my face.

"Simmer down, Hulk-mett. You 'roid out and mom will be pissed at you for messing up more clothes."

He stopped where he was. "I can't help that I'm big boned, Edward."

I slap myself in the forehead. "Seriously, we'll be fine. I can cook; we can both shop. Alice will help if we need her to and our parents are three hours away. We are real men, Emmett. Real. Men," I say pointing at him. "We won't die."

"Maybe you won't die... that modeling stuff that Rose is doing is going to keep her gone a lot. I don't like that."

"That's has to suck, man. I'm sorry. But she'll stay with us when she's not traveling right? And she's making good money and that's a benefit?"

"Yeah she's saving up to start her own vintage car shop like her old man. God, she's like the best wet dream ever." I cringe slightly. "She's fuckhot, built, smart like no one's business, a model, knows a Lambo like the back of her hand, can label a classic muscle car by only hearing the engine purr, gives head like a lady of ill-repute, and she loves me and puts up with my shit on a daily basis... How fucking lucky am I?"

"Entirely too lucky, prat," Alice says as she skips from the living room through the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Emmett tries to trip her but she leaps right over his leg and scoots to the fridge.

"What are you up to this last day before finals, Little Shit?" I waggle my eyebrows at her as she chugs her water.

She throws the water bottle at me when she's finished but I deflect it nicely and earn a fist bump from Em. "Jasper and I are going to go look at places for him near Cornish. He wants to be close enough to walk to his classes, so we're going to go spend the day and just walk around, get a feel for the area. What are you two little gems doing?"

Emmett shrugs, "Rose is out in LA finishing her test shots for that teen magazine _Boop_ or whatever. I'm not picking her up from the airport til late tonight. Ed?"

"I have to finish my paper for history, study for the last exams in bio, history and lit, and then I think I'll go see what Bella's up to."

"Why don't you study with her?" Alice asks as she finishes packing up some food in her backpack.

"School is really important to her, and to me, and when we're together, we don't always focus." I can't help the smile at the memory of us remaking the study scene from Billy Madison the other night.

"Aw! Look Ali, our little Eddie's growin' up!" Emmett squeaks out then throws a chip at my head.

"Fuck you, meathead." And with that I make my way to the stairs to go to my room to study. As I get to the top I yell down, "Alice, make sure you call when you get there and call before you head back!"

"Yes, sir, cap'n sir! Sheesh. You'll make a great dad someday Edward!" Then the door slams below me.

I feel a twinge of sadness creeping into my tightening chest. I look across the way to see my beautiful girl hunched over her ancient computer. _Someday. I want to be a father... Bella and I would make great parents. _

/-\-/-\

Finals seem to drag on forever. I know several of my exams go well, and I am positive I don't have anything to worry about. I'm relieved they're done and so incredibly ready to move on, work on my dream of following in my dad's footsteps, and of course, spending time with my girl.

The week's not done yet, I have two more exams to go and I'm home free. I can spend the rest of my week signing yearbooks and planning my summer. Unfortunately, the love of my life is a neurotic, anxious mess. She swears she's failed every exam she wrote and is so wound up that she's starting to make me nervous. "Baby, you have got to chill. There is no reason for you to be freaking out. You are the smartest. Chick. In The. School. Calm. Down." I say between kisses to her nose. "You are making my hair hurt."

"I'm sorry. I just can't risk screwing it all up now!" Her little whine makes me smile.

I bring her close and tuck her head under my chin and I squeeze her tightly as people move around us heading toward lunch. "Come on, let's go get food. You need to feed your brain before our Lit final. You can throw carrot sticks at Emmett again, okay?"

She nods a bit as I pull her along.

We aren't in the cafeteria more than a few minutes when Jessica, Angela, and some others wander over to where Emmett, Alice and Jasper are sitting with Bella and me.

"Emmett, did you really get a full ride to U-dub?" she asks with a flirty voice. I look around for Rose; she doesn't take kindly to this kind of thing. I see a wig in Jessica's future if she doesn't watch herself.

"I did." Emmett sits up all proud. If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it. "I'm really lucky. What are you guys doing?"

Jessica's face lights up, "I was accepted into Berkley, my parents are going to help pay for it all!"

I look over at Bella, but her face is stoic as she studies her salad. Reaching over with my foot, I nudge hers. She looks up and I smile at her. Still mainly concentrating on her salad, she half-smiles back.

"I'm going to be in Seattle at Cornish, studying photography," Angela says quietly.

"Very cool, Ang. Jasper will be there too, right man?" I motion to him but he's too far wrapped around my sister to speak. "Never mind then."

Angela smiles at me and asks, "What about you guys, Edward? Bella?"

I swallow and figure now is a good time. "I just sent in my acceptance paperwork. I'll be-" I get cut off by a thump and a yelp. "Bluebell, what the fuck!" Emmett is jumping up with soda all over his pants. I can't help but laugh with everyone, but Bella.

Looking mortified she apologizes profusely, "Shit! I'm sorry, Emmett! I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool, I've got shorts in my gym bag, but seriously, if you wanted me to take off my clothes you could just ask." I growl at him. _Yeah, growl. Don't judge._

"Give me your keys and I'll go get your shorts from your Jeep, okay?" He throws her the keys and she walks off quickly like the devil's right on her heals. I follow her out and when she gets to the Jeep, I cage her with my hands pushed on to the roof. "Hey." I say softly.

"Hi." she returns.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She's not okay.

"Can we talk?"

"I need to get the shorts to Emmett. I feel awful." She darts her eyes around avoiding everywhere but my eyes.

"Bella, I really want to talk , please. We need to discuss 'us'." I say to her forehead since she's now looking at the ground.

"Some other time. I can't- I just- I really need to go, sorry." She quickly slips under my arms and grabs the shorts from Emmett's passenger seat and swiftly run-walk back to the cafeteria with my brother's gym shorts under her arm like a prized possession.

I'm going to have to tell her at some point. No matter how busy she is. It seems like every time I get to a point where I want to tell her about school, she flits away like a hummingbird or ditches the subject like a hot potato.

Confused, frazzled, irritated, in love... I just don't know what to do. _Maybe I should send her an email._

With that thought, I wander back to the cafeteria and my now cold pizza. I notice Bella is ignoring me completely. She's actually engaging Jessica in a conversation along with Alice and Angela about what to wear during graduation. Now I know she's avoiding me.

The bell rings and the bodies disperse to their classes, the resounding sounds of groans and quiet protests filtering through the air. Bella turns to me and waves, then walks off with my sister. _Not gonna happen._

"Alice?" My sister turns to me quickly. "Did you see that Lauren Mallory is wearing those boot things with shorts today?"

She looks aghast. "Noooo!" And off she goes to harass the idiot about her footwear choices.

Bella keeps walking so I grab her arm and yank her down the hall. "What are you doing!" She yelps and squirms to get away. I don't respond, I just make my way back to the cafeteria and pull her onto the patio that's now completely deserted. "What is your deal, Edward! We have a final!"

I don't answer, I just pull her face to mine. She starts to protest, but I don't let go of her face, pushing her with my body against the railing of the patio awning. When her body can go no further back, I hear her moan slightly when she gives in. Her body starts to relax so I pull her up to sit on the railing. Her legs wrap around my waist and I can feel her warm body pushing against mine. Her hands weave into my hair and she's pulling me into her.

Our tongues move together slowly, but passionately. She's whimpering slightly when my hands explore her stomach below her shirt. My other hand moves down to her backside, squeezing and kneading her blue-jean covered flesh. I realize I'm creating a predicament for myself, but I don't care. I try to pour every ounce of love, lust, and happiness with Bella into our kiss. When her body is completely relaxed save for the legs about my waist, I pull back. She has a glossed-over look in her eyes and she's panting like a racehorse.

Giving her one sweet, chaste kiss on her lips I say, "Okay, let's take a final. Shall we?"

#~#

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

_Oh shit._ My head ducks instinctively. _Wait, that wasn't my mom._

I look behind me and find Bella standing at the door of my bedroom. She looks pissed. And hot.

Things have been going well with us since school started back. We've nearly finished with school and graduation is just days away. She's gotten several acceptance letters and even some scholarship reward letters which have made her father so proud. He's going around town talking about how his baby is the be all, end all of Forks students. I happen to agree with him.

Although, when she looks at me like that, I can't decide whether to be scared or horny. She has an aggressive side for sure. My mind drifts back to last weekend when we were playing Rock Band when no one was home. God, she was hot singing _Pour Some Sugar On Me_, swaying her hips back and forth as she sang almost on key. She kept grinding her ass onto my lap as I tried to play the guitar but she kept bumping my hands. She had such a naughty gleam in her eye and I know she was trying very hard to screw up my game. After she was done and I was thoroughly turned on, I decided to play dirty too.

Insisting that I sing the next song, I told her to play the guitar and she did, pretty damn well actually, but her concentration was shot to shit when I started crooning _Sex on Fire_. Face to face, I sang, playing with her hair, licking the shell of her ear, moving around her body, trailing my fingers along her neck and face giving her goosebumps. Before the song was even done, she'd thrown me down on the couch with this lusty glare and had her way with me. I might not have won, _but I won._

"Edward!" My minds snaps back to the present.

"You okay, Bel?" I ask tentatively, leaning back in my desk chair, trying to assuage the growing problem in my jeans. I don't have time for fooling around, even if I really want some. I've been working on my final project in history. A ten-page term paper about an American war of choice. I have to describe the war in it's entirety but also explain how this war has had an effect on the modern world. I picked the Revolutionary War. Seemed to me like the war that started them all. Jasper of course picked the Civil war and has even taken to wearing one of his great-great-grandfather's Confederate soldier hats. He's so special. Alice loves it though. She keeps calling him Hottie Stonewall. She's special too.

"Do you want to explain this, you jackass?" My eyes widen as she shoves a paper from the school in front of my face. It's the letter explaining that she and I were both selected for Valedictorian and were to share the award. I declined asking to be Salutatorian and making Bella the top so that she would get the entire scholarship that goes with it, rather than us splitting it. I had asked our principal to not say anything to anyone, but apparently there were rules of disclosure he had to follow. And apparently, that meant I was going to get my ass handed to me.

"Congratulations, Valedictorian Swan," I say in a happy voice, hoping she doesn't give me a papercut on my eye.

"Oh, no you don't," she says when I try to hug her. "How could you ask them to give it all to me? What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't ask that they give it to you. You earned it, we both did, but I don't need the scholarship money." I duck my head, not wanting to say "you do."

"I don't want your charity, Cullen." She glares at me and I kinda wanna kiss her nose right that moment, but she might slap me.

"I am doing fine on my own." Her words are laced with a venom I have never seen before. "I am not a charity case for you to fix. I'm going down there tomorrow and making them fix this." She says while waving the letter around.

"Good lord, Bella!" I snap, standing quickly and bridging the few inches between us. "My love for you is not charity, dammit! Are you going to be this proud and insane all the time? Why can't I just be nice to you? Will you be this stubborn when we're in Seattle? Christ, what will happen if I try to take out to dinner, you won't let me pay? Are we splitting the cost of our wedding and honeymoon? Separate bank accounts? Why don't we have a pissing contest right now! Will you hate me if I can pee farther than you?"

"What?" She yelps.

"I was being dumb, I know you don't… _bend _that way," I smirk. "But still, Bel. I feel like we're constantly competing!"

"No, not that, Edward! The other part…" she says as her eyes narrow at me.

"You aren't going to let me pay for your dinners?" I question, completely confused.

"No, no, no, the part about Seattle. Why are you in Seattle? Are you visiting me?" Her eyes are frantic… she looks almost like a deer ready to bolt.

I bring my hands to her waist, not tightly, but holding her close to me. "I'll be in Seattle because I'll be going to University of Washington." I hold my breath hoping she's okay with this. That's she's more than just okay with it.

"What?" she says breathlessly looking up into my eyes. I see them turning glossy and wet. "No, you are not," she says flatly, no emotion. I reach out for her and she steps back a bit.

"Bella?"

"No, you won't be with me in Seattle. You won't. Don't say things like that. It's not fair. We will see each other at the holidays and stuff..." I can see she's fighting back emotions, her eyes filling with tears. I just don't know where all this is coming from. I wish I could fix it though.

I grab her hands quickly and hold them tightly as I take a deep breath and go for it. "I'll be going to UW. Living there, just like you."

"No, you aren't. Your dad told my dad you'd picked a good school. You were accepted to Dartmouth and Cornell and Princeton. You don't go to UW if you've been accepted to Brown, Edward!" She tries to pull away, but I yank her back to my chest as forcefully as I can without hurting her.

"You will be!"

"That's different!" she snaps, her eyes boring into my brain.

Scoffing at her absurdity, "How on earth is it any different, Bella?"

"It just is!" She's pushing on my chest trying to get away, but I won't let her go, she can't run away this time.

"Explain to me how it's at all a bad thing that I am not going to some pretentious university in favor of getting a good education near my family, having both my siblings at school near me, sharing a place with my idiot brother, and being just minutes from the most beautiful woman who has completely stolen my heart?"

"You... I.. fuck!" She sags and drops her head to my shoulder.

"This is not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry. I am happy you'll be near me... I'm just afraid you'll resent me. I'm broken and you'll get bored. You won't get a white picket fence and two-point-five kids, Edward."

"Are you high? How could I resent you? I don't care about any of that bullshit, just you. This was my decision to make," I say loudly.

"It's just, what if you find after a while I'm not that great and you wish you'd gone to that fancy pants school."

"I want to be with your fancy pants, Bel." We both chuckle and I release her as we both sit on my bed. "Seriously, I decided on UW before I'd met you. I feel such a connection to you but that was not the reason I chose to stay in Washington. It's just a massive bonus for me." She takes a deep breath. "Honestly, I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was some kind of creepy, love-sick puppy following you to college."

I hear her sigh, deep and drawn out, her back is to my chest and my arms are wrapped around hers while she sits between my legs.

She starts, "I've got some pride, Edward. You can't keep trying to take care of me and make decisions for me. I'm my own person. Understand?" I nod into her hair. "Alright, so... we are going away to college together? We're those guys now?"

Laughing, I turn her slightly so her legs are over one of mine dangling off the bed. "Apparently, we are, my love. Just suck it up and deal. I will be around and I don't plan on stopping trying to take care of you," I kiss her forehead and then continue, "I love you, you bat-shit-crazy, beautiful girl."

She makes a weird noise and I pull her back a bit. "Did you just snort?"

"No." She ducks her head.

"Yes, you did." I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. If it weren't for my family being home, this would definitely be a turn on. I slap her ass and run her down the stairs while she's screaming and smacking my back.

"Let's go tell my family the good news, Porky Pig."

`!~!~!`

To say that my family was happy was an understatement. Alice immediately told me it was about time I manned up and talked to Bella about it. I gave her a dirty look in response. Emmett was oblivious to the entire thing and asked if Bella would come make us dinner. She agreed to once a week. He was trying for five days a week.

My parents were already aware, but I know my mom was happy that I'd finally talked it over with Bella. She continuously tells me how happy she is for Bella and me and how she hopes we'll be happy like her and my dad. I hope so too.

At some point in the conversation my mom invited Bella to dinner and told her to invite her dad.

Shockingly, he agreed. Mom and the girls went to finish making dinner and all the guys went about distracting themselves with video games and sports. Charlie came over about an hour later after he got off work. As we all sat at the table, he asked what we were celebrating. I swallowed back a bit of fear sitting in my throat. My dad threw me under the bus, "Son?"

I give my dad a "screw you" look and go for it, "Actually sir, I am celebrating my official acceptance to the University of Washington." Bella squeezes my leg under the table. I chance a look across the table and he has his cop face on. _That's a fun look. _"I'll be attending with Emmett, Bella, and Alice." I don't know why I felt the need to clarify.

"Is that so?" He's looking at Bella and she just smiles like a cherub. "I thought your dad said you were accepted into a bunch of Ivy League schools?"

"I was shocked too, dad," Bella interrupts before I can say anything, "I really thought Edward was heading east, but apparently he wants to stay with his family. Emmett and Edward are getting an apartment just off campus."

"What about you, Alice? Will you be in the dorms with Bella now that you are sneaking out early?"

My mother chimes in. "We felt it best to keep the kids out of the dorms and near each other. It will save money. We actually own a condominium complex down near the campus, we've been renovating it for years. We're going to let the kids stay there while they're in school as long as their grades stay up and they stay out of trouble." She winks at Charlie conspiratorially.

"Bella! You should stay with me across from Edward and Emmett!" Alice squeals with excitement.

"Not gonna happen," Charlie says flatly. "She'll be in the girls' dorm. With an RA. And security guards. We've already put the deposit down."

Bella just sits with a dumb-founded look on her face. "You already paid for my dorm?"  
He nods once. "Yup, all taken care of, your first semester is all paid up, baby. I wrote the check as soon as I got my tax refund."

My heart warms from Charlie's chilly reception when I see her reach over to her dad and squeeze his hand. "You didn't have to do that, dad."

"We have one more thing to celebrate," I say as Bella turns a not so warm glare toward me. She shakes her head no, but I proceed. I raise my glass and say, "I'd like to toast, the gorgeous and brilliant Bella Swan, Forks High's valedictorian."

She looks incredibly embarrassed but she's smiling as everyone yells and squeals. I'm hoping that will keep me from being dead later.

Once we're finished with dinner, my mom and dad step out of the dining room to get ice cream for all of us. While they're gone, Charlie asks Alice why she chose to push it and graduate early.

"Well, Charlie, it really wasn't a hard decision. My support system was evacuating." She sticks her tongue out when Emmett makes an "awww" sound. "With Edward, Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Jasper all leaving, I felt left behind. I found out with all my cooperative education credit's I got while I worked at the boutique in Port Angeles and my summer's abroad, I had enough to graduate, with honors even. It just seemed like the right choice, you know?"

Charlie nods his head. "You didn't want some time away from your overshadowing brothers?"

"The Twin Terrors? No. I love my brothers. I want to be with them. And I think they'll keep me safe in the big city." Emmett makes "Gun Show" arms and I can't help but laugh at his dumb ass. "I just won't be cooking for them. They'll have Bella for that." I kick her under the table. She winces and gives me a dirty look.

"What do they have you for, Isabella?"

More blushing from my girl and now it's my turn to squeeze her hand. "Nothing dad, Emmett just asked if I'd come over and cook for him and Edward."

"You have your own business to tend to, you aren't gonna be minding these boys your entire time in Seattle."

"Relax, dad. He was kidding. It's not a big deal. And I'll be in the dorms blocks away, remember?"

"It is a big deal, young lady," Charlie states in his police chief voice and I see Bella shrink back a bit, something rare for her. I feel the same way. "We're spending a lot of money on your studies; I want you to take it seriously. You've got doctor appointments, all those classes and a lot of scholarships to keep, and I definitely do not want you wandering around Seattle at night."

"Sir," I interrupt his protective rambling. "You do not have to worry about Bella. I will keep her safe. She'll never walk around alone at night, I promise you."

I take a deep breath and hope that he doesn't have his gun.

Charlie just nods again and when my mom hands him a bowl of ice cream he smiles and thanks her. She hands Bella a larger serving with a treasure trove of chocolate on it. Her eyes light up as she thanks my mom. Emmett pouts until Charlie says he's going to eat his for him. We eat our ice cream while Emmett and Alice do most of the talking. A lot of conversations revolve around Rose and Jasper. My parents are fine with Rose staying with us when she's in town each week and Jasper is planning on renting an apartment near where he goes to school a few miles away. Everyone seems very excited for this next step. Charlie doesn't mention Bella in Seattle again and I'm not sure whether I should be thankful or not.

As Charlie and Bella head out, my dad pulls Charlie aside quickly. I grab Bella and scoop her into a tight hug, nuzzling my head into her hair and trying to discretely sniff her. I notice out of the corner of my eye Charlie shaking his head "no" then shaking my dad's hand. I'll have to ask dad what that was all about. Charlie heads out and Bella tells him that she'll be right along after.  
We stand on the porch as her dad slips into the dark house next door with a glance behind him.

"Well, see? Now that wasn't so bad, right?" I ask tentatively.

She looks up into my eyes, her brown reflecting in the light of the porch lamp. The gold hue makes her look almost angelic, like she's glowing from the inside. I just want to keep her. I grip her shoulders tightly and yank her into my chest, pressing my lips to hers. I want to find a way to pull her inside of me and keep her with me. _Always with me._

I lean back a bit and she steadies herself with a small smile. I see something flicker through her emotions and then she pushes her hand up into my hair, gripping it really hard. Almost too hard. I am sure I look surprised but she just smiles as she yanks my head down, running her other hand long my belt on my jeans. The combined feelings make me suck in a quick breath. As her fingers curl into the waist band of my jeans, she brushes her lips achingly slow across mine, just a feather-light touch, almost barely perceptible. Her tongue darts out and runs across my bottom lip. I'm stunned and can't think of what to do next. Then she pulls my lip between hers, softly sucking, then she bites it and pulls away just a hair.

I'm standing there, caught. My hair and belt in her hands and my lip between her teeth. My heart is nailing at a rapid pace against my chest and I can't think of anything I want more than to drag her upstairs at this moment and forget what I said about slow and sweet love making. She releases me and takes a step back slightly as I sway a bit from the sensations coursing through my blood.

She turns quickly to head down the stairs and calls out behind her, "At least he didn't shoot you."

* * *

**E/N: Sooooo? Please share your thoughts. Where do you think we're going? ;)**

**Recs: Red by 22Blue is incredible. It's dark, but awesome. Forbidden Attraction by Sunshinegal3 is fantastic and adorable and brooding, just like our Edward. I'm also pre-reading Skeezon's new one… Ooooooh it's gonna be good, put her on alert!**

**The WIP that pwns me at the moment: Wrenfield Hall by Wannabe_Charlotte. If you are not reading this, stop what you are doing, submit, and go read now. Like Now. I'd love it if you would leave me a review, but then go. Seriously. Her writing is flawless, her words flow in this amazing prose that makes my heart pitter-pat as a former English teacher. She's the incarnate of Charlotte Bronte and Jane Austen with a touch of Maggie Stiefvater thrown in for artistic beauty. Honest to goodness, one of the best fics I've ever read. I'm currently trying to convince her to write her own book and let me beta. Seriously, that good.**

**Also a reminder: I donated a one shot to Fandom Against Domestic Violence. There are so many fantastic stories and if you donate to **fandomagainstdomesticviolence (dot) blogspot (dot) com/** then email your receipt to **fandomagainstdomesticviolence at gmail (dot) com**, you will be sent the compilation! It is so worth it and for such a great cause!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- One year, 365 days ago today, I started this silly fic about a girl who liked to show and a boy who liked to watch. I really had no faith in myself or my writing abilities that day and I was terrified of pressing the post button. A lady named Nanna held my hand that day. Told me that I could do it. I pressed post that day scared out of my mind, but then the reviews came. People liked Peeperward and Stripperella. It has been such an incredible crazy ride. All the while, Nanna's held my hand. Through good, bad, sad, mad, crazy, up, down, and every-which-way... she held my hand. I am truly blessed by her presence in my life. Truly blessed. For all you do Nanna, this is for you. Thank you, Nanna. I love you.  
**

**Disclaimer: The SMeyer owns all. I am just a dirty lil' birdie with friends in low places whom I love. Enjoy the ride. *snort*  
**

**PS- Epic note at the bottom!**

* * *

Part 29

"What are you doing?" I hear him grunting and breathing like an animal clawing around behind me.

"I'm trying to get it up. What do you _think _I'm doing?"

"Just do it, Edward."

"I'm trying. Christ, this isn't as easy as it seems."

"I've done it a million times. It is not that hard!" I sigh and try to hold still but his fingers keep tickling my ass.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" He growls out in frustration.

"I need help to do it. I can't do it alone. I tried. I'm not that _bendy_."

"Then stop complaining about how I do it. This is... new." God, he's cute.

"Come on, please, hurry up. Emmett said we had to be ready to go in twenty minutes."

"Maybe if you bend over a little, I can get it to slip in."

"Christ on a cupcake, Edward!"

"Do you want me to ask Alice to come in and help? Or my mom?"

"Really? You seriously need help?"

"Wait, hang on. I think I got it." I feel some tugging and shifting behind me then he yells, "Almost... hang on. Oh. Oh. Yesssss!" I turn around and he's doing a little end-zone dance.

"Thank you for helping me with my dress, baby. That damn zipper was a bitch."

"Anytime, Bel. Now hurry up, my dad said your dad was meeting us at the gym, but my mom wants to get there in time to take a thousand pictures."

I grab my speech and follow him down the stairs to find Alice arguing with Jasper about neckwear. Apparently, he did not get the tie memo and is trying to wear an ascot. Yeah, an ascot. Her head may just explode.

Rose is behind them trying very hard not to laugh and when he goes to turn around and run from Alice, she sticks her foot out and he falls on his face. I'm laughing so hard I miss a step and slide down the last two steps on my ass. I am _awesome_.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Edward." I look up at his glib smirk.

"How are you the valedictorian if you're unable to walk down stairs?" He snickers with that evil, fuckable little grin on his face. He leans down and offers me his hand but I flip him off instead and get up on my own.

"That's my girl!" Emmett bellows from above me. "Tell that little prick who's boss, B!" He fist bumps me as he walks by then slaps Edward on the back. "She's too much woman for you Ed... I'm tellin' ya now."

"Don't I know it," he says as he looks back at me. He's doing that thing again, where he looks at me like he wants me for dinner. I would _so _be okay with that.

We've not had any real time alone over the past few days. We had some fun the day of our finals on the patio, where he kissed me senseless before our Bio and Lit finals. I was so turned on, I couldn't be nervous!

Then he had family coming in from all over and I spent some QT with my dad. It was nice just hanging out and we even went fishing. Well he fished; I read and made faces at him when he tried to teach me how to do it. I recommended next time that we bring Edward and Emmett along. He said he'd actually like that. When I questioned it, he said he'd like to scare the piss out of Edward and Emmett so they would behave while we were away at school. This also started a fun birds and the bees "please take precautions" conversation. That was fucking awesome. Insert mortification here. When I tried to tell him that Edward was... "old-fashioned," he said that no teenage boy was that old fashioned, and that he'd heard rumors about the Cullen boys. He just wouldn't listen so I offered to go to a convent for school. He threw a worm at me. It's slime is still stuck to the pages of my copy of Emma that Esme had given me as a graduation present. He didn't notice that I stuck it on his hotdog that night.

Finals went really well, thank goodness. I was so scared when Banner approached me one day at school.

_"Bella may I speak to you before class?" Mr. Banner waves me over._

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"I just went over your final project. You submitted this for the science competition, right?"_

_"I did. Was it awful? I did a lot of rambling; I think a lot of emotion played into it which wasn't professional. It's probably not my best work and I can resubmit if you want? I know there's only a week of school left, but I can redo it tonight, I promise." My breaths start coming quickly at the thought of screwing up my chances for a scholarship._

_"Calm down, child. Good lord, did you have too much caffeine? That Cullen girl is wearing off on you." He puts his hand on my arm in a comforting dad kind of way and smiles. "I was curious because I got an email this morning from the Science Foundation and they've picked your paper as a finalist."_

_"You what?" I stare back blankly._

_"Not, me; you, Bella. It seems they were quite moved with how you tied science and genetics to your life and to your situation. They picked you to move on to the final round. Yours was the only one picked from the school. There are nine other kids' papers going, and they'll make their decision next Friday."_

_"Next Friday? Graduation?"_

_"Yup, you'll know by graduation if you've got a little extra education money. I must say, Miss Swan, I am incredibly impressed. I wish you were coming back next year. You've done a fantastic job. You'll do well at university level."_

_I blush and thank him then make a run for my bench to tell Edward about this crazy thing. He's beyond proud of me, kissing my face all over and telling me I am his little genius. It's an incredible feeling..._

Yes, I'm happy he's proud of me and it's a delight to have a boyfriend who is so encouraging, but beyond all that, I am incredibly proud of myself. And that's what matters.

I like feeling proud of myself. I was able to pass all my classes with 90s or above. So did Edward. Emmett even got As and Bs on all his reports which earned him the right to take the Jeep with him to Seattle. Edward was given the rights to his Volvo. The Cullens were not making a good environmental impact. When I asked what Alice had gotten for graduating a year early with honors; she said that it hadn't arrived yet. When I questioned her she said "you'll see" and toddled off. She is a weird girl, but I do love her.

When we were camping, my dad gave me my graduation present from him. Tickets to Arizona. He bought me a trip to see my mom.

I know his heart was in the right place and he wanted me to talk to her about my health and college, but really, I think he just wanted me to get away from Forks for a bit over the summer. Edward and I spend a lot of time together and I think it was freaking him out a bit. He said it would be good to "get away for a bit." I agreed to go, but then he had to let me do what I wanted for the rest of the summer. I nearly fell off my hammock when he agreed.

I planned my trip to go the week after graduation. My mom was beyond thrilled to have me come visit and she was so happy she'd be able to show off her new place now that Phil had gotten a new contract with the D-backs.

It didn't seem real to me that I was graduating high school. I knew it would happen. I have been planning for this time, when I could go away to college, from the time I knew what college was... but I guess it just felt distant.

Now that I'm actually walking up to the gym where I'm supposed to give a speech to my graduating class and accept a diploma and show the world what I'm made of, I'm a bit terrified. I don't like being the center of things and being on stage would definitely count as front and center. As I look around I see Edward staring at me with a calm smile on his beautiful face. Just that one look and my heartbeat settles and my mind relaxes.

Esme poses all the kids for pictures, lots of them. She even offers to take some of my dad and I which is so sweet and so Esme. We decide to head toward the gym when we hear the announcement for the parents and families to take their seats.

"Come on! Tyler, if you do not put your cap on correctly I will tie you to a chair and get the staple gun from the custodian." Mrs. Cope is in rare form today. I'm inclined to encourage her to use the stapler on Tyler though. It might help him.

I keep looking around the room at all the students, some are standing and some are milling about being chased down by a teacher. They're supposed to be getting in alphabetical order. Doesn't look like that's happening though. Banner looks like he's herding cats. Mrs. Cope is arguing with Jessica about zipping up her gown. She doesn't want to cover her dress. Color me not surprised.

Finally, everyone settles down and we seem to be in some semblance of order to begin our march toward the gym and our future.

The president of the school, Heidi, the vice president, Paul, Edward, and myself all take the stage along with the teachers. Heidi and Paul both do introductions and benedictions, usual emcee kind of stuff. Then they introduce Edward to give his salutatorian speech.

I sit in awe to his left, breathing deeply as I listen to the speech he wouldn't let me hear prior to this moment. His words are clear and beautiful, thanking all the parents and supporters that have gotten us this far. I find myself just staring at him, not worrying about myself at all. When my turn comes, as he walks passed to his seat, he reaches out and I think he's going to shake my hand but he instead kisses my hand and winks at me. Yeah, winks. I don't even remember what I said during my speech.

As I take in a steadying breath at the end my speech, I feel a wave of calm hit me. I turn my head to look behind me and there sits my calm. Edward Cullen. Smiling and beaming. Not because he was graduating high school, but because _we _were. _We _were going forward.

The rest of the ceremony is a bit of a blur. They announce scholarship winners and I find myself the new awardee of a large scholarship because of my paper. Edward and Alice both are recognized for their achievements and I hear Emmett hooting for his siblings. After lots of clapping and standing we near the end. I did not trip up the stairs, but I did slip a little on the way down. Jessica was in front of me and actually grabs my hand as I started to fall. I guess she's not so bad after all.

Once the pomp and circumstance has faded into the night air, we start making our way to our cars. Alice is talking animatedly to Esme and I, as I walk with my arms around my dad's waist. He is arguing with Emmett about whether or not Soccer is an American sport. We get to our cars and Esme asks what my dad and I are doing. My dad says he wants to take me out to dinner and Esme invites us along to Bella Italia in Port Angeles. "Are you sure Esme? We don't want to intrude on your family time," I say reading my dad's mind.

"Nonsense," I hear Carlisle say over Alice's whining. She keeps saying repeatedly, "Come on, come on."

Edward sneaks up behind me and scares me as he says loudly from behind, "The Hales are coming too, mom!"

"Well then that settles it!" Esme states loudly and matter-of-factly. I guess that settles it. My dad gives me a pointed look but I just shrug. No one tells Esme 'no' and he knows this.

Dinner is fantastic and eventually my dad and I head home, fat and happy. Edward says he'll call me later, which I knew meant he'd be seeing me in my room later. Dad and I sit up playing with Erik for a bit talking about graduation, my trip to Arizona, and what I want to do over the summer. I still have my tutoring gig to make a little extra spending money and I know I want to spend some time with Edward. We'd talked about going to Seattle to see the city before we were officially tossed out in the wild. My dad grimaces at this idea, but warms when I mention that Carlisle and Esme would be taking all of us. He says the Cullens are saints to deal with us all. I agree.

As I walk up the stairs heading to bed, my dad stops me. "Hey, Bells?"

I turn toward him and say, "Yeah, dad?"

"You know I'm really proud of you right?" I just smile at him. "You have become a really awesome person. I'm happy I'm part of that." I run back down the steps and hug my dad as hard as I can possibly hug him.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Bells. Good night."

And with that I make my way up to my room and lock the door behind me.

Surprisingly, there is already a warm body in my bed. "I wondered how long it would take for you to get up here. I was getting lonely," He says as he starts to unzip my dress. He has a much easier time zipping down than he did up. For the record.

"I thought you were spending time with your family, so I hung out with Charlie."

Once my dress is gone and my shoes are off, I curl up next to him, feeling the warmth from his soft skin. He's in nothing but boxer briefs, and I can feel every part of him through my bra and boy shorts. He is so warm and smells like spice and heat and happy. Yes, he smells like happy.

"I needed to see you," he whispers into my neck as he covers my body with his. I can tell he did miss me. Definitely, missed me a lot.

We move together, completely in sync, as his mouth explores mine and his body pushes mine into the mattress. Part of me has given up hope of ever being with Edward in a biblical way, so I don't push him. However, when he thrusts and grinds against me, it pops back into my head. I can't help thinking of all the things that I'd like to do to him. I want him to take the lead and make the move toward that step though. I won't be a begging mess of goo. Even if I want it. _Bad_.

His mouth is on my jaw and neck and his arms trap my head by fists of my hair and all combine with the shifting of his pelvis into mine. He pushes me toward release and I have to suck and bite at his neck to keep from moaning out and alerting Chief Swan to the illicit activity above him as he watches Sports Center.

It's only a matter of minutes before I am writhing and mewling against him and he has a large bruising mark on the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

I smile at the thought of making my mark on him. _Mine_.

Drifting off to sleep, both totally sated, I feel Edward brush against my wrist and then interlace his fingers with mine.

"Someday, Bella, I promise, you'll be all mine. It will be perfect, which is what you deserve."

/I\\\

When I wake up the next morning, Edward has retreated from my bed and I can't help the pout that pulls my mouth down at the corners. I don't like waking up without him. I'm getting rather dependent on his warmth and snuggle-ability. I don't like the idea that I'm dependent on him though, he won't be around all the time when I'm living in a dorm all alone. Thinking about how he'll be living so far away makes me sad, but I am resolved to grow as a person. I need to make an effort to be out on my own, starting with my trip to Arizona. Look at me... I'm growing as a person.

I have to get my stuff together before I head to Arizona to visit my mom, so I get myself up and head to the shower. I strip and climb into the hot spray thinking over my to-do list in my head. I've got to wash clothes, get a bathing suit, pack, go get the little bottles of shampoo and stuff since my mom will only have herbal washes. I think about the time she used beer to wash her hair, and I grab for my awesome VO5 Strawberry shampoo from my dad. I stop mid-grasp though, something silver catching my eyes.

I have a delicate silver bracelet on my left wrist. It wasn't there before. I pull my hand away from the shampoo, placing it in front of my face. Dangling off the tiny chain is a charm. A window.  
My mouth is now grinning and I'm sure it's big. Edward gave me a window. _Our _window.

Thoughts of him watching me through my window, me dancing for him and him very much enjoying what he sees, filter through my mind. Before I realize it, I'm moaning and the little window is tapping against my inner thighs as I help myself over the ledge into complete relaxation and bliss.

_I love a good shower._

Quickly, I finish up, dress and run across the front yard to the Cullen's. Without knocking, I run into their house and follow the usual path into their kitchen. I find Esme at the stove making breakfast and Alice nursing a cup of coffee at the table. She bounces up and hugs me as her hand grabs my wrist. "What's this?" She eyes me and the bracelet with a big smile on her face.

"Mom, check out Bella's new bling." Waving my wrist back and forth.

"Aw. Did my boy give you that?" I nod and she continues, "What's the significance of the window?"

Uhhh... "Um."

"It's a window to our future, ma." His velvet voice pushes through my burning embarrassment at trying to explain it to her. "It's to remind her of how we can just look out and see it all there in front of us." He wraps his arms around my waist from behind and I nearly swoon. It's a total lie, but it's totally beautiful.

I just stand there smiling as his mom and Alice both coo about how sweet their boy is. I agree.

When I mention that I need to run errands before I finish packing, Edward agrees to go with me so we can spend some time together before I leave tomorrow. He asks if he can take me to the airport, but I have to tell decline because I know my dad took time off to take me. He pouts, but I kiss it away. Every time I hear the little tinkling of my bracelet, he gets a 'thank you' kiss which inevitably causes me to want more kisses. It also makes me think about my time in the shower and that makes me all warm and fuzzy feeling. The reaction I have to this boy is ridiculous.

After entirely too long, we are able to make it through the grocery store, but then I remember I need to go bathing suit shopping. Edward's resulting smile when I tell him this is a dead giveaway that he plans on helping me with this chore. I hate shopping and I really hate bathing suits, but my mom made me promise I'd bring one, so I will. I am looking forward to sitting around the pool, and I don't think I'd like to do that in a pair of jeans.

We drive up to Port Angeles and walk around the different stores. I find a small shop with surf gear and suits so we duck in and start going through the racks. I find a few that don't make me cringe, mostly one pieces. Edward sees me with them and comes over to check them out, but immediately starts putting them back on the racks.

"What are you doing?"

"You need a bikini."

"I _need _a bikini like you _need _a hole in the head," I gripe.

"If the last thing I see is your hot ass in a bikini, I'll welcome the hole in my head." Strangely when he waggles his eye brows, it reminds me of Emmett. I tell him this and he stops immediately, turning toward a rack of two-piece suits.

"Don't even think about it."

"Try this one. And this one. And this one," he says as he hands me multiple suits.

I let out a long sigh. "Knock it off. Your body is amazing, stop being all modest and put the damn suits on. And then come show me." He shoves me in the direction of the changing rooms and I grumble as I go.

I get the first one on and just stand there staring. I don't look hideous, but I feel naked.

"What's taking so long?" I hear him ask impatiently from the other side of the curtain.

"I don't think I like this."

"Like what?" He asks poking his head through the fabric. I try to cover myself up but it's futile.

"Holy fuuuck." I think he likes it.

I shush him, but it doesn't help. "Have you seen what you look like? Jesus, Bella. You're hot! I mean I knew you were, but wow." He brushes a hand through his hair with a grin like the Cheshire cat on his face. He must sense my awkwardness because he wraps me up in a huge hug and whispers in my ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "You look incredibly fuckable in this." I can't help the tremor that moves through me at his words. Words that he just doesn't say. Words I think I like hearing.

His lips attach themselves delicately to my neck right under my ear and he licks and sucks his way to the edge of my shoulder, then works his way back up. I don't even realize what he's doing with his hands until the bikini top falls to the floor between us.

I find myself pressed against the mirror in the dressing room, my legs around the waist of a very beautiful man who has stolen my heart. I'm panting like a horse rounding a track on a hot summer day, and I cannot stop myself from moaning when his hips buck into mine.

A loud noise from outside the dressing room causes me to thump my head on the mirror and Edward drops me to my feet with a finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. Like I plan on yelling "Hey, over here! We're humping!" I give him a dirty look as I pull my bra and shirt back on and we make our escape after I purchase the bikini.

On the way back to Forks the drive is light and happy. We listen to some talk radio and giggle along with the Click and Clack on Car Talk. When Edward suggests that I call in and ask what I should do with my "hunk of junk truck," I reach over the console and pinch the love of my life's inner thigh so hard he swerves and squeals. _Punk_.

When we arrive back at our houses, Edward asks me to come in, but I haven't done any packing so I ask him to visit me tonight. I run around my room for at least an hour trying to figure out what to pack. Remembering Arizona and how it's nearing monsoon season.

God, I miss monsoons. I love the heat of the day peaking in the hundreds followed by an afternoon torrential downpour. When the sun slips below the purple and green hills, the stars pop out and the cool air pushes around the dirt and scrub and chills you completely. Part of me craves that violent swing in weather that only comes to the Southwest for a few months each year. I'm glad I'll be there for some of it. The rain in Arizona is different from the rain here in Washington. The Pacific Northwest is always drizzling in some way. There is water looming in the clouds, soaked into the soil, dripping from the sky. It's everywhere. When it rains in the desert; filling the dry cracks of the heated ground, you find yourself smiling and thanking the sky. It's a much different experience. One I've missed.

Finishing up all my packing, I drag my bags to the stairs and try very hard not to mow down Erik as I drag them down with loud thumps. He barks each time.

_Thump. Bark. Thump. Bark._

We repeat this fun pattern for thirty steps. We are quite a team. I'll miss my furry little bastard while I'm gone. It makes me smile though to know that Edward has volunteered to take him to his house so my dad doesn't have to worry about him.

Charlie gets home right as I pull out a large dish of enchiladas. I've made two more batches for him and one for Billy. I also make up some quick meals to tide him over, and I know Alice and Esme will stop by with food. They both commented how they don't want him running back to diner food while I'm gone. He has a rough life that dad of mine.

The night before I leave for Arizona, dad and I talk over dinner and make our plans for the morning. My plane leaves at eight in the morning so we'll have to leave by five to get me there in time. Giving him a huge hug, I make my way to let the dog out then we retreat to our bed. I collapse in a heap, my body tired, but my brain going ninety miles-per-hour.

I lay restlessly until I hear a low thud against my window. I can't help my smile as I unlatch my window and in hops my very own prince climbing up the castle tower.

Rather than a frenzy of kisses and groping, we just hug one other. We stand at the edge of the bed clinging onto each other almost like a good-bye. My face is tucked into his neck and I can feel his chin resting on the top of my head. I can feel his heart beating against my throat. His arms pull me tighter and his hands rest on my sides, squeezing me tighter.

"I'm going to miss you," he mumbles to my head.

"I'll miss you more, I'd bet."

"I'll take that bet, Bel. I guarantee I'll call you so many times while you're gone you'll want to shut off your phone," he says as he laughs.

"I sincerely doubt that, but I'll let you know." I sigh and squeeze him harder, fisting the back of his shirt in my hands.

"Sleep with me?" I ask after countless minutes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Pulling me into a backward hug and dropping us to the bed. He curls himself around me and immediately my mind calms and my body relaxes. Erik curls in front of me and I am spooning him while Edward spoons me. One little happy family.

Edward and Erik are gone by the morning. Charlie doesn't even ask about it. Part of me thinks he might know about my nights, but I am not going to ask. The ride to the airport is painless. Charlie and I have a good conversation about how to deal with my mom and make plans for doing some camping and fishing when I get back. Once my luggage is on the airport curb, my dad scoops me up into a huge hug. He tells me to have a good time and that he wants me to call him as soon as I land. I promise and drag myself through security and to the plane.

After some turbulence through a storm in California, I manage to land in one piece in Arizona and my mom and Phil collect me. I don't even remember the nearly hour drive to their place in Scottsdale because my mom didn't stop talking. Phil would glance over at me in the car and smile, god bless that man for dealing with her every day.

We spend the first week hanging out by the pool and doing some shopping. My mom even takes me to a Diamondbacks training game at the new field in Scottsdale. Every night I call Edward and we text like crazy all day. My mom asks me repeatedly if I want to go see my old friends, but I can't really think of one person I need to see. One afternoon Edward and I decide we need to see each other so I hook up my mom's webcam to my laptop and sit on the bed in the guest room staring at the pretty boy I get to call mine.

We talk and laugh about nothing and somehow we get onto the subject of my bikini. He asks me to model it for him and I decide to give him a little peepshow. I don't even turn on music; I just stand next to the bed while I shimmy slowly out of my top and drop it to the floor. I watch as his face drops it's lovely smile and his lids lower across his mossy gorgeous eyes. I'm left in nothing but my bikini and my shorts. He starts to talk, telling me what to remove and how. I follow directions until I'm in just the bottoms and I'm swinging the top back and forth along my hand. He makes a gorgeous groan and I know he might be helping himself. Just as I'm about to ask him to let me watch I hear, "Bella I ran into that sweet, handsome ex-boyfriend of yours, James-" and in bounces my mother waving a piece of paper.

"Oh my god, mom! Knock! What the hell?"

She looks at me then at the computer and Edward's horrified face. "Well, I guess you don't want James' number now do you, Bella?" She cocks an eyebrow at me and my face flushes as I try to get my t-shirt back on.

"No, I do not. Now get out!" I grumble as I shove her laughing ass out of the door and lock it.

"Ohh, this is not good. Did I just meet your mother mid wankfest with her only daughter?"

Edward's voice is going up and I look at the screen but his head is in his hands shaking it back and forth.

I can't help but laugh at the absurdity. We've been fooling around for months and I've been stripping across the yard for months and not once did we ever get caught by any one in our families. And we get got having Skypesex by my insane mother. Awesome.

We quickly hang up after I promise I'll call him soon. It's only a few more days til I get to see him.  
The rest of my trip with my mom goes over like a lead balloon. She tells Phil what she walked in on and he spends the rest of the time making one liners like Emmett about cows and milk and the like. He's lucky he is still walking. Repeatedly she tries to get me to go see James and I have to explain to her that I want Edward, only Edward. My mom tries very hard to have a protection conversation with me but when I bring up how she's only eighteen years older than me, she shuts up quite quickly. I am actually really happy when I get on the plane to return to Washington.

Although I love my mother, I think distance is good for us. I am really looking forward to getting back to my world, my friends, and my Edward.

I make it home safely and as soon as I get off the plane I am in non-stop visit mode. I spend time with my dad and my girlfriends from school; even Esme asks to take me out. I am so busy, but part of me misses Edward so much.

For days after I get back home, I merely talk to him on the phone and text him. We get no quality time until Edward mentions that we're all going camping. My dad agrees after I mention Rose and Alice. Apparently, girls camping lessens the likely-hood of his only daughter being deflowered. If he only knew.

We make our way up to our campsite in Emmett's gigantic Jeep. When I ask Edward to go swimming with me, he's adamant that he put the tent together and set up camp. I offer to help but he sends me off to swim with the girls and we spend a while just running around the bay, watching the tide pools and enjoying the intermittent sun. He comes and joins me and the other guys come along eventually. Emmett is grumbling while sitting in a shallow tide pool that his tent is broken. Rose says she'll have to fix it for him later. I can't help but laugh at the two of them. We all splash and throw water and sand at each other for a bit, but then slowly spread out, paired off and enjoy a little one-on-one water time. Holding Edward in the cool water, the sand squishing between my toes is heaven. He wraps my legs around his waist and wanders off to a rock where he sits down and I straddle him in the water.

As soon as things start getting heated though and I'm moaning into his wet neck, he suddenly stops and says he needs to check on our campsite. I'm surprised and ask if I can come too, but he says not to worry and hang out with our friends. It seems weird but Jasper quickly distracts me with watching creatures in the clear pools on the rocks.

Rain begins to threaten, shortening our swimming, so I make my way back to Edward. As I make it to the clearing, he rushes me and won't let me see what he's done. When he sits me on something and uncovers my eyes, I'm shocked. Stunned. He has created a candlelit nook in the clearing just for us. I realize he's wooing me. My Edward, the woo-er. He's gone out of his way to give me a romantic night and it's adorable. He has so many candles and even strawberries and champagne. He's trying so hard.

Unfortunately, Mother Nature has other plans and we end up drenched and in the tent. It shocks me how angry and disappointed Edward is, and I hate the way he's grumbling. He irks me so much with his bad attitude, I make my way out to sit in the rain. I'd rather be wet and cold than listen to him complaining about something we can't control.

He finally comes out and apologizes, but he's rambling on about how he needs to give me perfection. He's so sweet. But he's still being pissy so I tell him politely to knock-it-the-fuck-off. Frustration and disappointment rolls off of him as he rattles on about making things perfect and I can feel his unhappiness. I tell him again to relax, but he interrupts me.

"What? I just wanted to give you-"

"So help me, Edward. If you say the word "perfect" again, you'll find yourself strapped to the hood of a Jeep on your way home." I love him, but he's gotta knock off the perfect stuff. I can't handle the pressure!

"I don't need perfect," I sigh then push some wet hair out of his face. "That is far from who I am and what I want. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Then he does something I didn't think he would do. He brings up James. He's comparing himself to James. And he says he wants to have sex with me.

My brain kind of short circuits a bit and I kind of stutter ten different thoughts until something formulates. "You thought that I would need candles, and champagne, and stuff to make me want to have sex with you, Edward?" I sigh again. "I don't need that shit, Edward. I need you."

The rain drenches us both and I can feel the water pouring down my face. I look up into his deep green eyes that are searching my face and I want nothing more than this. Even covered in water and my feet stuck in mud, this is what I want.

We get inside and he turns on the little lamp he brought into the tent. I just decide to go for broke and start taking my clothes off. I get my water-logged shorts off and he turns back. He actually looks surprised I started shedding my clothes.

"I want you, Edward." I help him get his shirt off then pull him onto me.

The weight of his body on top of mine is awesome. Yes, I've had sex, but this is so different. Not only is he scratching an itch, but he makes me feel lovely inside, like I'm special. The way his eyes pierce mine and all the love and adoration in that gaze, no one else has ever made me feel this special. Wanted. Needed.

He pushes his hips into me again and again and I can't help groaning at the feeling of his dick straining to get out. He's able to hit between my legs a few times and it sends jolts of pleasure through my body.

He's not making a move to really go forward, always the gentleman, so I decide to push things along and try to use my feet to get his pants down. I know I could have just tried to use my hands, but I didn't want to spook him.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I draw him into me more and the feeling of him grinding against me is delectable.

With some mad ninja sex skills I manages to flip us so now I'm straddling him and I sit up with my knees touching his ribs. I lean up to kiss him and he pulls the ties on my top and I can't help my laughing. He's so cute. He looks so proud of his moves. I catch him ogling my tits, but I take it as a compliment and an invitation.

Removing my bottoms, I make my way back onto his lap and kiss his beautiful face. He looks nervous but that eases as he fondles my breasts. Working his fingers along my hot, wet skin, he makes my nerves all stand on end. I love the feeling of him between my legs. I don't think I've wanted anything more. I wrap my hands in his hair and the glint of my bracelet catches my eyes, making me smile. "I love you, Edward."

He reciprocates and I can't stand not kissing him so I lean up, but right as I lean up he leans down and I yelp and grab my head feeling his having slammed into mine.

"Son of a bitch," he growls as he grabs and checks my head. "Are you okay?" I laugh at our ridiculousness and then glare at him when he makes another negative statement.

I'm done playing. I don't need perfect. Just him.

I whisper into his ear that I'm going to help him find something good about tonight. As I tongue his ear lightly I move my hips just as he moves his.

And I hit pay dirt.

His incredible cock is right where I have wanted it since the moment I met him and I cannot describe how good it feels. He fills me up and I don't want it to ever stop. He's stilled under me, his face shocked but his head thrown back. I am pretty sure he wasn't expecting it, but he's not complaining.

I ride him slowly; rocking my hips back and forth as his head tips back and his mouth opens. His eyes are clenched and he's making the most incredible noises.

"Fuck me," he grunts as I lift my hips. The feeling is mutual. I pull his hair so he'll look at me and when his eyes shoot open and find mine, the feral look in his eyes steals my breath away. I've never seen anyone look so full of love and lust at the same time.

My heart stutters a bit when I hear him say between gasps, "I love you, Bella." His hips are meeting mine again and again and it feels amazing. "So much. So. fucking. much." His hips pump with each word accentuating the emotions that are shining in his amazingly green eyes.

I realize he's probably getting close and I really want to cum too, so I start helping myself. Pushing and rubbing against my clit, edging myself closer.

Getting just to that point where I'm about to lose control is fantastic, but then he grunts and shoves my hips down onto his as he lets go completely. Fuck, he's pretty when he's out of control. I want to do this to him, with him, for the rest of my life.

Speeding up my motions, I'm trying to ride the last of his emptying cock while I help myself over the edge. He looks happy and I deserve a happy ending too! He's panting and writhing under me, his eyes are wide, barely blinking, just staring at me. Just a few moments more and I'm right there with him, my chest heaving and totally blissed out.

Our chests pushing together and sweat making us sticky. Knowing he's given this part of himself to me makes my heart continue to pound in my chest. I'm amazed he loves me so much. I don't know how to express this to him, so we just sit and stare at each other with dumb smiles on our faces.

A few moments of afterglow is all I can handle before the heat and humidity in the tent overwhelms me and I sit up then roll off him. I don't like no longer feeling him inside of me. I am definitely going to want to do that again... _often_. I'm completely happy, but the feeling of him leaking out of me is also kind of gross. Then it hits me how badly I have to pee.

At first he panics when I make to leave, but then I break and explain that I have to pee. His face is priceless. I tease him about us becoming one of "those" couples who pee together and he threatens to leave me in the dark to be eaten by a bear.

We run out into the rain and I brave it all by squatting by a tree while my boyfriend laughs and holds my free hand and a shaking flashlight so I don't fall down. When it's his turn to pee I run away with the light and he has to chase me down, but not to my disappointment. He flings me over his shoulder and spins me before running us back to the tent where we collapse in a heap; the only sounds are our laughter and the thumping rain on the canvas top. We might need round two.

I look over at the beautiful boy and he's looking at me, his incredible smile lighting up his face. I can't imagine anything being better than this.

I'm his and he's mine and it just works. It's not perfect, but it's perfect for us.

* * *

**E/N: So that's the end.**

**Well, no. Don't freak. There will be an Futurtake/Epi-type thing. I just gotta take care of some stuff and make good on a TON of betaing promises, then I'll have it out, hopefully some time in April.**

**There is also an EPOV of this chapter that was requested by KJN52 of Musings On Other, she was my 300th reviewer and this was her thanks. I'm donating it to Fandom for Sexual Assault Awareness, so if you'd like to read a little Peeper turning in his V-card, please donate at fandom4saa(dot)wordpress(dot)com**  
**It's a near and dear, deeply emotional, good cause. Think seriously about this statistic- 1 out of every 6 American women has been the victim of an attempted or completed rape in her lifetime. Your mother, sister, cousin, friend, fic author, neighbor, anyone.**

**On a lighter note, Sunshinegal3 and I are also donating a fluffy, little ball of romantic comedy to support Fandom Fights Tsunami. It's called Lovestruck and it's gonna be epic-cute. If you'd like more info on how you can help please go to fandomfightstsunami(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

_**I need to thank some people who helped me immensely over the past year. Skeezon, Mel, Ssarrah1, Sunshinegal3, MsRason (the kickass banner maker), the girls at ADifferentForest(dot)com for all their support, and all the Tweetergirls who keep me company while I'm writing. Y'all rock.**_

**And last but not least. I have another fic that I've been working on for a while, I wanted it finished before I start posting and it's nearly done. I promised Nanna that I wouldn't post it until I've finished my NaNo novel SO I will obey just 'cos I love her and her spanks are serious. It's a Darkella fic and I will be posting in May because I'm giving myself the month of April to finish my novel and then give it a rest before edits. Please put me on alerts if you'd like to get more o/s posts and the new fic. Plus the Epi for Peeper!**

_**Thank you again to all of you who review each time. It means the world to me and I truly appreciate you all who take the time. Thank you to all of the readers who've stuck around. It's been awesome. Futuretake sneakpeeks for those who review!**_

**Oh! And one more thing! I'll still be posting smut recs on the blog, I've done some revamping it and I'll also be posting Inamorata and my other stuff on here- theraingirl4(dot)blogspot(dot)com Be sure to check out the VIP section for all my special peeps!**

**Okay, this is just getting silly, so til next time! **

**Peace, love, and lemons! Rain**


	30. Chapter 30

Hi friends!

I just wanted to update you guys on the epilogue. It's gotten a lil' outta hand and well, there will be less of an epilogue and more of whole bunch of future-takes.

I just couldn't let them go!

The first is already up under the new story titled: The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella

I look forward to your reviews!

And thank you as always for reading,

TRG


End file.
